


Ethics of Psychology

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Bratty Rey, Breast Fucking, Brooding, Brooding Professor Ben, Cum Swallowing, Cumbucket, Cunnilingus, Doctor Kylo Ren, Doctor/Professor Ben Solo, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Glutton for Punishment, Glutton for envy, Glutton for pain, Gremlin - Freeform, Hand Kink, Humiliation kink, Kitten, Lonely Kylo Ren, Lube, Mutual Pinning, No Incest, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pole Dance, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Psychiatrist Ben Solo, Rey is Hot for Teacher, Rey x Ben - Freeform, Rey x Kylo Ren, Sex Toys, Shoe Kink, Spankings, Spit As Lube, Spit Roasting, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a lot of porn, arm riding, breath play, breylo - Freeform, cardiothoracic Kylo Ren, competitive brothers, degrading, kitty crawl, lap dance, my pet, professor/student, rey has trust issues, reylokinkuary, sharing is caring, stripper rey, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: “How did you end up working here?” His eyes slowly traveled down her body before meeting her hazel eyes again.“Am I supposed to just talk?” She genuinely asked.“You could talk, or I could treat you like how everyone else treats a stripper. Excuse me, dancer.” The deep furrow of his brows made her feel warm all over. She liked how serious he looked, even if he reminded her of her professor, whom she just met the day prior.“The classic tale of student loans of course.” She smiled, earning a half smirk from him.“Student loans, right.” His eyes had the slightest twinkle in them. “Tell me, Kira, what is your field of study?”“Pediatrics.” She watched his lip curl. “I’m sorry. Um, cardiology. I don’t know how to make this sexier.” She felt her face flush resulting in a laugh from the man in front of her.Shifting in his seat, his left ankle came off of his right knee, and he leaned back against the plush cushions behind him. “Doctor Kira, I do believe my heart rate is accelerating. Care to come check?”Rey gave him a nervous nod and began unbuttoning the blouse of her costume and walked towards him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 165
Kudos: 239
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic. I know you love Breylo! And thank you for helping me with the name!
> 
> I believe I have everything that needs to be tagged for this and future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist for this [ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)

The distant hum over the overhead fluorescent lights further contributed to Rey Niima’s headache. The hum along with the overall brightness of the room made her queasy. She pinched her brow and closed her eyes to see if that would help. She should have known it was a mistake.

“Ms. Niima.” The deep voice of her brooding professor announced to the whole class. “Is my lecture too boring for you to pay attention?”

“No sir.” She put her hand down and began to open her eyes, blinking several times trying to adjust to the lights.

“So if you are not paying attention, you must be sleeping then.” He pressed on.

“I was not sleeping.” She meekly replied.

“Really? As I see a bare desk in front of you. Your laptop and your books? Are they even in this classroom?” He gave her a shrug. “If you are not prepared to listen to today’s lesson, why are you here?”

“Doctor Solo, I must have left my things in my car.”

“I want you out of my classroom.” The baritone of his voice sent chills down her body.

“What? I can easily go retrieve my things.”

“I said out.”

“You cannot be serious!” She smiled in disbelief.

“I am dead serious. By the time it takes you to walk to your car, grab your belongings, then walk back, my lecture will be over. I will speak to you after my class.” He walked closer to where she sat, his angry eyes behind his glasses startled her. “Now go to the hall, and wait for me to call you back, like a good girl.”

The condescending tone he carried made her want to spit in his face. Rey stood up and walked out, not making eye contact with anyone who looked at her. It irked her more than anything how irate and rude he was to her in class compared to how mild mannered he was while tutoring her in private.

“Like hell I’m waiting in the hallway. I’m not a child.” Rey muttered to herself after the door shut behind her. “I’ll walk to and from my car, because according to Doctor Douche I’ll be back as he ends his lecture.”

Pinching her brow once more she walked towards the exit. The chilly Autumn air nipped her nose and cheeks as she walked. Her shift the night before carried on longer than usual. Her client, a desperately lonely man with more money than he knew what to do with, paid her extra just to sit and talk with him last night.

The first time she met him was during her first shift at Jakku Scavengers. She had her picture taken just hours earlier. The clients go through the catalog and pick which dancer they want for a private showing. Her boss, Unkar Plutt, laughed at the end of her interview saying _“Your wholesome good girl looks will bring in a lot of money. Men, and women, love it when a girl looks innocent.”_ She remembered how relieved she was when she didn’t actually have to strip or give him a lap dance for a demonstration. She only needed this job temporarily, and if her client kept paying the amount of money he was solely just for her, she imagined her student debt would be paid off in a few years.

Rey leaned against her car door as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. His dark amber eyes were full of anger and pain. He frightened her until he spoke.

_“Turn around.”_ _His voice was deep, but surprisingly gentle. She slowly turned around for him, not knowing what to expect. “You look too young to work in a place like this.”_

_“I’m twenty-two.” Rey replied._

_“How did you end up working here?” His eyes slowly traveled down her body before meeting her hazel eyes again._

_“Am I supposed to just talk?” She genuinely asked._

_“You could talk, or I could treat you like how everyone else treats a stripper. Excuse me, dancer.” The deep furrow of his brows made her feel warm all over. She liked how serious he looked, even if he reminded her of her professor, whom she just met the day prior._

_“The classic tale of student loans of course.” She smiled, earning a half smirk from him._

_“Student loans, right.” His eyes had the slightest twinkle in them. “Tell me, Kira, what is your field of study?”_

_“Pediatrics.” She watched his lip curl. “I’m sorry. Um, cardiology. I don’t know how to make this sexier.” She felt her face flush resulting in a laugh from the man in front of her._

_Shifting in his seat, his left ankle came off of his right knee, and he leaned back against the plush cushions behind him. “Doctor Kira, I do believe my heart rate is accelerating. Care to come check?”_

_Rey gave him a nervous nod and began unbuttoning the blouse of her costume and walked towards him._

_The man tsked her. “You don’t need to strip. Not yet. Let’s have some fun.”_

_“You’re not supposed to touch me.” Rey stopped walking and her voice trembled as she spoke._

_“I can do role play without touching you, sweetheart. Straddle my leg.”_

_Rey nervously bit her lip and finished walking over to him then straddled his right thigh then she took his right hand in hers. She placed two fingers over his pulse point and waited a couple of seconds._

_“Mm, yes, your pulse is simply breathtaking.” She shook her head at her own words. Roleplay was not her strong suit._

_“Oh, whatever will you do to slow it down?” His long fingers curled themselves towards her hands._

_“What do you like?” She whispered, her breath caught as he turned his head towards her. Their noses were nearly touching, his eyes made warmth pool in her belly._

_“I think I want to see spin on that pole over there. Show me what you like to do.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Her cunt immediately clenched at just how seductive he sounded. The small grin he made confirmed he felt it. “On second thought, I want you to straddle both legs and ride me until I am ready to blow.”_

_Rey moved her left leg over his, placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to move her hips, trying her best to ignore he was already hard._

_“Am I your first client?” He whispered._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Look at me.” His deep voice caused her to stop moving. “Don’t apologize. I can be a very patient man. I’ve rented this room out for the whole night, and you are the only one I want. Take your time.”_

_She did as instructed, only swatting his hands away twice when he tried to grab her by the hips. She kept her thin shirt and skirt on and nearly jumped when he demanded she stand up. When he stood up with her, her arms went up instinctively to block her face._

_“Fuck, sweetheart. I was just trying not to come in my pants like a juvenile. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just needed to calm myself down. Kira-” That was the first time he broke her no touch rule. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her to him. “I’m not going to hurt you. But I am going to make you mine.”_

_Rey pulled away with a nervous laugh._

_“I’m not joking, Kira. From here on out, I will be your only client.”_

_True to his word, he was her only client. Unkar Plutt refused to say how much money he paid for her shifts on Mondays and Wednesdays, but she was fortunate she was getting a cut from the deal._

_It was only weeks later he began asking her out and tried kissing her; she refused each time. Some nights she danced for him, stripped down to her pasties, ground against him until they both felt like they would come. Some nights she sat on him or beside him and they just talked. In her mind it was like the best fake relationship, but it didn’t stop her from thinking what it would be like really getting to know him. She secretly enjoyed how the hair from his goatee tickled against her skin, how he whispered sweet nothings in her ear while she was on his lap, how his fingers trembled while running up and down her arms when she finally let him touch her. And how other times she pretended Kylo Ren was really her clean shaven professor: Doctor Benjamin Solo._

_Both men were good looking with striking features. Neither said if they had siblings. They also had different last names. It was just odd luck that her professor and apparently her only client looked and sounded alike. She blamed it on her wanting to get laid. She could easily have sex with Kylo; she knew he wanted her. She felt guilty for it, knowing the man was paying top dollar for her entertainment. Deep down she felt if she caved and let him fuck her, he and his money would be gone. She also didn’t want it that way. She already felt like a whore without sleeping with him. She wished she met him in different circumstances._

  
  


Rey didn’t realize she had already walked back to Doctor Solo’s now empty classroom. She watched as his tall, broad shoulders moved as he erased the large white board in front of him. Aside from being tired due to her night shifts before her classes, she also got distracted by how handsome her professor was. She knew it was terrible of her to admire him. She would notice the lining of his muscular arms under his shirt, or how large his hands were when he pushed his glasses up his nose, how thick his hair was. It was shorter than Kylo’s, the thickness was remarkably similar. Or that was her best educated guess, considering she’s only run her hands through Kylo’s hair.

Just as she decided to turn around and leave, he stopped erasing his notes.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up.” He turned his body halfway and gestured towards her chair. “Have a seat.”

She stood still momentarily before walking to her seat, then sat in the chair next to it, purposely being bratty. She was in a bad mood from her headache and liked getting a reaction from Doctor Solo. Her eyes didn’t miss the smirk he tried to prevent. 

“Is your education a joke to you?” He finally asked.

“No sir.” Her fingers scratched at her turtleneck.

“You have a funny way of showing it. I don’t know why you have decided my class is your place for your little naps-”

“It is not my place for little naps-” She began to argue.

“Stop talking.” He raised his voice just enough to make her hold her breath. “I’ve asked professors Lobot and Piett if this is something you do in their classes and they said no.”

“Why did you ask my other professors?” She demanded, glaring at him as he placed his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t know what's more pathetic, you being upset that I spoke to your other professors, or you not taking your education seriously. I spoke with them because it is my job to see if there is a problem with my students. You are the only one consistently late, falling asleep. Most days I cannot tell if you are tired or hungover. Your only saving grace is your grades. You’re welcome by the way. I’ve taken time from my personal life and schedule to help you study.” He sighed through his nose, carefully choosing how to word his next question. “Is there something going on in your private life that is affecting your ability to stay awake during my class?” He watched as she moved her hair behind her ear, how her hazel eyes shifted to the floor.

“My private life? I don’t understand your question.” 

“Do I need to be more blunt? Aside from your lack of energy, you are covered head to toe, more so than most of your peers-wait!” His face grimaced, and he held out his hands as she prepared to argue with him. “That came out completely wrong. I apologize.” He took a breath and put one hand in his pocket while the other remained in the air, as if to calm a wild animal. “Is someone hurting you? It’s chilly, but not cold yet. Are you covering bruises?”

Rey lightly laughed then stopped when she saw her professor’s concerned face.

“No, I just like being covered, and I do get cold easily.”

“Are you anemic?” He finally lowered his hand from it’s defensive position and pushed his glasses up.

“No.”

“Are you staying up late with friends, a boyfriend, anything?” 

“I am just tired because of my late shifts. I will try to do better.” She gave him a nod. Her heart fluttered as he began to turn away from her. “And, I do appreciate you helping me. Really.” Her whole body felt warm as he slowly turned back to look at her.

“Is there a way you can change shifts. I’m sure your boss-”

“No sir. My job, it’s only- the only shift available was the night shift. I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright then, lets go over what you missed today. You don’t have your things.” He rolled his lips and sheepishly looked away from her, forgetting that was one of the reasons why he kicked her out of class. He then walked over to his desk. “Do you remember which pathways are responsible for modulating executive functions? For behavior and cognitive control?” He asked as he opened a drawer.

“The dopamine and norepinephrine pathways project to the prefrontal cortex and striatum which are responsible for modulating one’s executive functions. Motor functions and perception rewards are other examples.”

“Excellent.” He handed her several papers of hand written notes. “I wrote down notes last night, in case you had questions about today’s lecture.” He sat on his desk and watched her go through the papers. “Dopamine and norepinephrine pathways are our main players when we look into-”

  
  


If there was one thing her professor was passionate about, it was his field of expertise. Psychology. Rey felt he has probably analyzed her several times by now. During his tutoring sessions they would sometimes get off topic; she could tell it annoyed him at first. She loved watching how he would work his jaw if she asked him a personal question. He moved on from her questions at first, completely ignoring them, then he started answering her and would promptly ask her something.

  
  


_“Why did you choose this particular field, Doctor Solo?” She asked as he pointed something out on the paper in front of him. Rey watched as his eyes looked to her before he turned his head to look at her. She hadn’t paid attention to how close they were sitting, though she could smell his delectable cologne._

_“I like to have a better understanding of why we act the way we do. I thought that would be an obvious answer.” He offered her a soft smile that day. She felt her stomach flutter as his eyes went down to her lips before he quickly turned back to the paper. “Why did you choose pediatric psychology?”_

_“To better understand a child’s development. How one’s trauma can affect them as they grow up, and how to help them.” She softly replied. She looked at him once more when her answer pulled his attention. Their eyes locked on one another’s, neither moved or breathed. They just stared at one another until her eyes looked at his lips this time and turned away._

_Rey knew she needed to get laid if she couldn’t help but wonder how his soft, plush lips would feel on hers, or how they would feel on her breasts or pussy. She imagined he would make her scream with that mouth of his. He struck her as the type who would be very thorough in any task, including eating a woman out. She often had the same thought about Kylo, although he wouldn’t be as thorough; he would be feral, the type to be overly aggressive until whoever that lucky woman was came at least twice before he fucked her. Just the thought of their lips alone made Rey wet. Their hands were another level of hot: long, thick, just massive hands, probably getting off on one of their fingers alone. Two or three could bring her to orgasm faster than her satisfyer pro2. Of course suction and finger fucking are two completely different orgasms._

_“Miss. Johnson? Rey?”_

_Her professor’s voice broke through her thoughts. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You look pink. Are you alright?”_

_Rey bit her lip and looked at him again, clenching her walls around nothing as she studied all the beauty marks on his face._

_“How about we call it a day.” Ben finally stated when she didn’t answer. “You look like you could use some” -he looked at her lips again; she was sure of it- “rest. I’ll see you Thursday.”_

_“Yes. That sounds like a plan.” Rey stood up and collected her things, noting his right hand was clenched tightly on top of his desk._

_Little did Rey know that Doctor Solo wanted nothing more than to throw her over his desk and fuck her right then and there. He made a low groan after she left and stood from his seat, having to adjust himself as he walked to his office that was attached to his classroom._

  
  


The following evening Rey took a deep breath before she walked into the private room Kylo reserved. As hot as the man was, he was highly unpredictable. What she did for him greatly depended on his mood. Should he be in a good mood, she would strip tease just enough, using the pole as a prop before she ended up on his lap facing him, she would let his hands travel as he never crossed the lines. The days where he was in a foul mood, she would strip until he told her to stop, then she would perform a lap dance facing away from him, his hands would usually grasp her waist which limited her actions, as if he needed control when she faced away from him. The days where he was mostly horny over good mood or bad, he would have her on his lap slowly grinding against him until he would tell her to stop, then they would spend the rest of the evening talking. Those were her favorite shifts.

“There you are, Kitten.” Kylo looked up as she walked in.

“I’m Kitten tonight?” Rey raised her eyebrow as she closed the door behind her.

“Don’t you know? You’re always my Kitten.” 

Kylo’s eyes never left hers. She assumed most men would check her body out first as it happens at her college when her body is mostly covered. Here she stands, scantily clad, and he makes sure to focus on her eyes.

Rey tried not to smile as she slowly approached him. “What are you in the mood for Kylo?” She raised an eyebrow and stopped about a foot in front of him. “Do you even look at the outfits I pick out for you?”

Kylo leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands grasped together and he stared at her as he would slowly devour her. “I notice them, but I find the package so much prettier than the wrapping. Turn around, let me see what you picked out. What is under this red dress of yours.” Kylo noticed she had picked out darker clothes over the last few weeks, almost as if she wanted to completely satisfy him. He leaned back against the couch and took long deep breaths as she slowly turned around. Her little red dress barely covered her ass. “Bend forward baby.”

“I keep telling you I am not your baby.” Rey softly reminded him as she bent down, grinning as he took a deep breath. “Do you like that?”

“Oh Kitten,” he crooned. “You are such a tease. Wearing black pleather where I can see nothing, but yet I can still see everything.” He eyed her as she straightened back up and walked to the pole, reaching up the pole with one hand and grasping the pole. “Mm, baby you don’t have to put on a show.”

Her eyes slightly narrowed at him with a smirk as she wrapped a leg around the pole, swinging herself around the pole. 

“You looked like you were in the mood for me to tease you.”

“Kira, you always tease me.” He watched as she stopped spinning, both of her hands held the pole behind her, and she slowly lowered her body down the pole, spreading her legs the lower she got.

“Like this? Is this what you mean by teasing?” She flashed him a smile as he eyed her clothed pussy. 

“One of the many ways you tease me.” Kylo’s eyes followed her as she stood back up. Her hands gripped the hem of her dress and began to slowly pull the fabric up.

“Should I continue, or do you want to help me take it off?” She began to smile, but it fell when she watched his face darken.

“Come here.” Kylo said lifting his head just the slightest.

Rey let go of the hem of her dress and walked over wondering what she did wrong, or if she was about to hear what she always suspected: he was tired of her and would move onto another girl in the club.

“Sit down.” Kylo’s deep gaze made Rey feel like he had her under his spell. She would do just about anything he asked because of how captivating he was. Rey sat on the cushion next to him. She could feel his disapproval when he looked at her sitting next to him and not on his legs. However, if he was about to end whatever this was between them she wasn’t going to sit on his lap.

“What did I do?” She took a few shallow breaths to stop herself from getting upset. Rey was more upset at herself for feeling attached to him; why she had no idea, aside from the fact he was fucking handsome and always treated her with respect considering her job. Of course she liked the money, but she also liked the conversations they would have on the nights he just wanted her company.

“Why do you think you did something wrong?”

“You’re looking at me the way men usually do when they break up with me. Not that this is like a relationship- you’re about to move onto a prettier girl.”

“If I didn’t have such a shit day at work, I would find your insecurity cute.” He reached over and moved her hair out of her face.

“What happened at work?” Rey moved her head towards his hand.

“I had to tell a long time patient there is nothing I can do for them, that he needs to go on the transplant list. He walked out stating he was going to find a doctor to perform a very risky procedure that his heart cannot take. He’s a dead man walking.”

“Maybe he will be alright?”

“Kira, I am the top cardiothoracic surgeon in this state, top five in this country. I know you think my name is made up, just like yours, but all you have to do is a simple Google search, and there I am sweetheart.” He moved his hand away from her with a sigh.

“Oh Kylo, I’m so sorry, for your patient and for doubting your name.” 

“It is a stupid name.” He smirked towards the ceiling. “The fuck? How did I not notice mirrors up there?” He stopped breathing when he felt Rey lean against his chest, hugging him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Kitten.”

“I was just being selfish. I’m sorry. Tell me what I can do to help you.” She looked up to see Kylo shake his head. Rey sat back up and placed her arm on his shoulder and leaned against her hand. “You don’t have to be here, if you don’t want to be. You’re not obligated to be here. You should be relaxing at home, sleep it off, and feel better tomorrow.”

“No.” Kylo muttered before looking into her eyes again. “I’m fucked, Kira. Once my shift ended, there was only one person I wanted to talk to about it. The only woman that makes me remember I’m actually alive. As much as I love watching you dance in your little outfits, I am dying to take you on a date and finally get to know you, see you in casual wear, and not some stripper’s costume. I want to spoil you and make you feel as good as you make me feel-”

“Just last week you offered five grand to just kiss me. Which I declined because honestly, that reminded me I am a stripper, or exotic dancer, whatever the fuck the sign says out front.”

“And I apologized. I never meant to make you feel like that-”

“Tell me you don’t have a price if I let you fuck me. I know you want to. That is the only reason you keep me to yourself.”

“Again, if I wasn’t in such a mood from work, I would find your insecurities almost adorable.” He eyed her up and down, focusing on her still clothed breast, then her lips. “Fine, I’ll play along. I would pay for your whole damn tuition and then some. You’re going to Alderaan University for Pediatrics? That’s almost $300,000… I would drop an extra hundred grand. As for the reason I keep you to myself, maybe it started that way, but you know I’ve been wanting so much more than this” -he gestured to the room- “a few hours in this room.”

“You do not want me the way you think you do. I’m nothing. I come from nothing-”

“And that is why I find you so alluring. Why I want more. Why I beg you every shift” -his nostrils flared, his foul mood quickly darkening- “you would rather have a career as a stripper than give me a chance. I don’t know what's more pathetic: your current career choice or me begging you for a chance.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she felt her own anger boil over. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she glared at him before abruptly standing.

“Maybe that’s why you are still single. You are just a cruel man.”

“For stating the truth? I know I’m less than tolerable. I’ve had thirty-two years of that shoved down my throat. Did you expect me not to ask why you chose this instead of trusting me?” 

“If I said yes and you grew tired of me? What then? I can only assume you wouldn’t let me work here if I agreed to go on multiple dates with you. I would have no income. No one would hire me! Do you know how desperate I was when I applied here?”

It was Kylo’s turn to stand. His sheer size should have been enough to scare her, but it wasn’t. Maybe because she had been on the receiving end of her professor glaring down at her.

“If a date turned into a relationship, then no, I wouldn’t let you work here anymore. My name alone can put your foot in any door. Even if you never agree to go to something as simple as coffee or a walk, put my name down as a reference. Get the fuck out of this place.”

“Oh, and you’ll keep coming here? You must be a favorite client.”

“I came here hoping to relieve some stress. Yes, that’s when I saw your picture. You looked different than everyone else. You know, normal, not slutty. A few of my coworkers insisted this was the place for ‘a good rub down to help ease the stress.’ This is where you find out that I, again, top cardiothoracic surgeon, thought they meant this place was a massage parlor.” Kylo rolled his lips as Rey stifled a laugh. “Will you believe me when I say that I was too embarrassed to tell them I made a mistake? I excelled in school, skipped grades, went to college early, graduated top of my class, excelled as in my residency and was hired on at First Order Memorial Hospital almost immediately. But I can’t tell when I walk into an exotic dance club.”

Rey tried her best not to smile, especially seeing the light pink on Kylo’s usually pale complexion.

“So- in a way you are Bob Ross, and you made a happy little accident?” She bit her lower lip watching Kylo try not to smile.

“That just sounds weird. But I am a happy tree he painted. How about that?”

“A fucking redwood.”

“I’m sorry I made you upset.” Kylo softly whispered to her, looking down into her wide hazel eyes. “I took my own insecurities out on you. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“I took mine out on you. I guess we can call this even. Have I scared you away?”

“Not in the least.”

“Good. How about this.” Rey played with his tie, looking at the red and black design on it before looking into his eyes. “Let me really think about it, maybe over the weekend. I really do come from nothing, and I don’t want sympathy. I also don’t want to be dumped because you realize I have nothing to offer you. Aside from lap dances you clearly enjoy.” She smiled and winked at him.

“Clearly.” Kylo grinned down at her. He felt a sudden tug on his tie then her hands were on his face as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“That was five grand, right?” She amusingly asked.

“Ha, I said if you let me kiss you. Besides, you just said you were going to think about going on a date with me. I’ll take my chances and wait.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta on this fic. All the Breylos shall forever be yours.
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Rey smiled to herself as she chewed on her thumbnail during Professor Solo's lecture the following Tuesday. She tried so hard to ignore her growing feelings for Kylo. After their argument the night before hearing how the man who oozed confidence was too proud to admit that he thought the place was a massage parlor when he walked in, she couldn't stay angry with him. She checked with one of the shift managers and other dancers to confirm his story. No one had seen him until she started working there. 

Rey thought her feelings for Kylo were mostly pure lust. She loved dancing for him, how his fierce gaze watched her every move as she slowly worked the pole, or when she removed her sleazy outfits. She loved hearing him hiss through his teeth when he deeply inhaled if she gyrated against his dick while giving him lap dances. She would grab his hands and place them on her waist, encouraging him to hold her, wishing his fiery touch would explore her body. 

On her more adventurous nights, especially on the nights he was straight to business she would grind down on him, hoping to make him come while nearly coming as well. The man had too much self control. Rey fondly recalled the first night she refused to move off his lap.

_"Fuck, Kitten. I need you to get off," Kylo's strained voice mumbled against the back of her neck._

_"Kylo, don't you know? I_ **_am_ ** _getting off. You feel so fucking good," she hotly replied, reaching to one of his knees between her thighs, giving it a hard squeeze._

_"Kira," Kylo warned._

_"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." She turned her head towards him, their noses nearly touching._

_The grip he had on her waist tightened and he promptly stood up while holding her, placing Rey on her feet._

_"Kira, I don't know what game you are playing tonight, but I'd rather not have to drive home with cum all over my cock and pants," he all but growled then ran a hand through his hair._

_"Isn't that what happens to most clients?"_

_"Fuck if I I know." Kylo paced away from her taking several deep breaths, slowly calming himself down._

_"I'm sorry. I thought since you've been so forward with wanting me, that maybe you would like it if I made you come."_

_"You do make me come- just not here."_

_"Oh?" Rey walked up to him with a devilish smile. "Do you think of me when you get home?"_

_"I do." Watching Rey bite her lower lip made Kylo's dick slowly harden up again, and he sighed, wanting to ask her to go dinner knowing she will refuse him again._

_"Well, it looks like I've put you in a better mood." Rey grabbed his hand. "Come sit with me, tell me about your day, or more about when you were younger,"_

_"You make me sound old when you speak like that."_

_"Shall I get you walker?" Rey joked, and plopped down onto the velvet cushions. She waited for Kylo to sit then scooched closer to him._

  
  


"Miss Niima," Professor Solo sighed in a similar fashion she remembered Kylo doing. Only, it must have been her imagination as she was just thinking it.

"Yes Doctor Solo?" Rey looked up at her professor. He was probably just as tall as Kylo, definitely not as large muscle wise, but she could see the outline of his physique. 

"Care to tell me what I just said?" His cold gaze tore into her eyes. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Semantic memory is general world knowledge, such as ideas and concepts or facts that we accumulate through our lives. While Episodic memory is accumulated through everyday events like birthdays or graduations associated with our emotions."

Rey saw his lips twitch into a small smile before he walked the floor continuing his lecture. She let herself breathe out a small sigh of relief.

While she was highly attracted to Kylo, she felt the same sexual attraction for the professor; she just couldn't act on it. She felt strange for secretly (well, maybe not so secretly lusting for Kylo) lusting for two men. It wasn't just Doctor Solo's good looks. One-on-one he was a delightful man to be around. He was obviously caring enough to look out for his students and offer to tutor them. She felt awful for it, but the idea of him tutoring another student, especially a pretty woman, made Rey feel jealous, and in turn, hypocritical since she strips down for another handsome man twice a week. Rey smirked to herself thinking how sometimes she doesn't even have to strip. Kylo just wants her on his lap and in his arms as they softly talk with one another.

It also wasn’t just sexual attraction she held for both of these men. With the professor, she was highly attracted to his passion. Passion was the only word she would think of when he spoke, no matter the topic. Benjamin Solo (not that she has ever called the handsome doctor anything but his title) spoke with passion, even when it came out as the softest of whispers. Hearing Ben speak made Rey feel full of life in an otherwise embarrassing existence. She could admit Kylo was passionate as well, but not to the degree of Doctor Solo.

It sounded like both men had a hard and lonely upbringing despite the fact they both likely had decent families and finances growing up. Their families must have been old money. If they came from old money there would be a chance they knew each other. What she would do to see them side by side so she could compare their physiques. 

  
  


“For awhile, I thought you were once again daydreaming in my class,” Ben stated as he erased the board.

“For a while? Do you make it a habit of watching your students?” Rey joked.

“Only when their eyes glaze over and they look like they are about to drool on themselves.” He smirked when Rey unconsciously brought her finger tips to her mouth to actually check for traces of drool.

“Where do you want to go for our study session today?” Rey tried to look away as he rolled his sleeves up. His forearms looked beautifully toned, and she wondered if she had an arm kink. She already knew she had a hand kink when she decided she would lick his or Kylo’s bulging veins in their hands before sucking their fingers. Of course, if she takes Kylo’s offer and agrees to a date with him, she just might get her chance.

“It’s an unusually warm day for this time of year. Let’s enjoy it and take a walk.” He turned around and grabbed his sunglasses off the desk and placed his reading glasses in the front pocket of his shirt. Once they exited the room he closed and locked the door.

Ben placed his hands in his pockets and walked alongside Rey on the sidewalk. He would occasionally glance over at Rey who would snap her gaze away. After the fifth time catching her he nervously cleared his throat.

“Do I have something on my face? Marker perhaps?”

“Huh?” Rey looked at his face again. “No… oh you noticed I keep looking. It’s just” -she stepped in front of him effectively stopping their walk- “you...” Her forehead wrinkled as she studied him and reached for his sunglasses. “You look like someone.”

“I get that often,” he lightly chuckled then encircled his long fingers around her hand to stop her from grabbing his sunglasses. 

Rey could tell she was blushing. She hadn’t noticed she really reached up for his sunglasses. His light grip on her hand made her crave more of his touch. His fingers felt soft, and if she didn’t know better she would think he actually rubbed his thumb up and down her skin.

“Are you, are you wearing body glitter?” It was Ben’s turn to study her face now.

“Do you wear body glitter, Doctor Solo? How would you know about body glitter?” Rey smirked, but it quickly fell when he slowly let go of her hand. “I was exhausted last night and forgot to shower. Not that you needed to know that. Now you think I’m nasty,” Rey nervously laughed and walked ahead of him. Ben gave her body a good once over, pausing on her ass. He took a deep breath and tried to shake the thoughts of what he would do if their circumstances were different.

“Completely dirty,” Ben jokingly called after her. Hearing him call her dirty ignited the fire deep within her womb, and she had to stop herself from grinning too wide as his large strides caught up to her. “Again, like we talked about before, try not to let your personal life interfere with your studies. I get you are young and you want to have fun. You should definitely have fun, but this is a very difficult school to get into. Don’t waste your talents.”

“You get that I am young?” Rey laughed again and turned around, walking backwards smiling at Ben. “Doctor Solo, you are not that much older than me.”

“I think I am ancient compared to you.”

“How old are you?” 

“I’m thirty-two.”

“Maybe you should try to relax more often. You won’t feel so ancient. The age difference between us isn’t that bad. I like it.” She raised both of her eyebrows at him.

“I think we are way off topic.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

Ben stopped walking and looked down at the sidewalk, rolling his lips as he thought how to gently remind her that they are not friends, unfortunately. The simple roll of his lips reminded her of Kylo.

“Ms. Niima.” Ben heard her soft sigh. “We-”

“I got it,” Rey interjected. “I’ve gotten too comfortable around you, and you are just uncomfortable because you are my professor. I got it. I need to get my things and go somewhere anyways.” She brushed past him walking back towards the campus, growing increasingly annoyed as she heard him walking behind her. “You don’t have to follow me.”

“I do.”

“Please don’t.” 

“I can stop walking with you, sure, but how else will you get your things from my locked classroom?” Ben was completely amused that her foul mood made her forget he locked the door.

“Oh yeah.”

“So, you have an important decision to make: stay angry and annoyed like a gremlin, or calm down.”

“I can’t believe you just called me a gremlin.”

“Technically, I didn’t. It was a term my mother uses. It just stuck I guess.”

“I think it's kind of cute. So tell me, why do you think it's alright for you to act like a gremlin? You are probably one of the most uptight professors here. I think it’s only fair you tell me. You’ve asked me a lot of personal questions.”

“I have not.”

“Body glitter, anemia, abuse, boyfriend, friends-”

“You are taking these things out of context.”

“Well? Doctor Gremlin?” Rey smiled to herself when she thought she heard a quiet unprofessional “fuck” come out of his mouth before he sighed.

“There are many reasons I went into psychology. My family is the main reason. I am a gremlin because of personal drama, which is no excuse for my demeanor," he sighed. "I haven’t really spoken to them in months, some over a year.”

“Maybe you should try?”

“Even if I am not the one at fault?”

“I’m sure you can be the bigger person if whatever it is is bothering you so much. If it doesn’t work out, at least you were the one who stepped up and tried. Or keep brooding to yourself.”

“Brooding?”

“Yes.” She smiled again when he lightly laughed as he unlocked his classroom.

Ben walked behind her as she walked to her desk, thoroughly enjoying the view once more. He was happy the weather was warmer today. The large sweaters she wore normally covered her perfectly shaped ass. He clenched his fists tighter when she bent over the desk to grab her purse and books. Rey bid him goodbye after she retrieved her belongings. Ben watched her leave the classroom wanting nothing more than to keep her with him. He longed to take her back into his office, bend her over and fuck her on the desk. He wanted to feel her unravel under him, hear the noises she would make as he railed her. He wanted to know how loud she would scream when he made her come. 

Ben knew part of his problem was he still hadn’t gotten over his breakup in the past year. Not that he still cared for the woman, but how it ended. He concluded that must be why he had been wanting his student in the most debauched ways possible. He has had beautiful women in his class before, and he’s never wanted them the way he wants Rey. 

With a long and dramatic sigh, he decided he would reach out to the source of his current irritation, aside from unresolved sexual tension due to his student. He pulled out his cellphone and selected a contact.

“Kylo,” Ben muttered into the speaker.

  
  


Wednesday Rey checked her hair one final time in the mirror. She knew Kylo liked playing with her hair, so she placed three buns in it for him to grab and hopefully pull. She moved her body just enough to make sure she didn’t go crazy with body glitter. She had some over her eyes and a dusting over her breasts. She knew she should just take Kylo’s offer and let him him fuck her already. Maybe it would end her lustful thoughts over both him and Ben. She knew he only wanted to fuck her like a prize. Once she was out of his system she would be cast aside. She also knew it wouldn’t end her thoughts about Kylo. The man looked like a sex god; she could feel herself getting wet just thinking of him. She threw on a silk robe she wore for her walks to and from the dressing room.

She bit her nail as she walked to the room Kylo rented out and paused when she saw him standing outside the door, hands in pockets, jaw clenched as he looked at the floor.

“Kylo, you’re supposed to wait for me inside the room.” She watched as his shoulders went up as he took a deep breath. The tension throughout his body, his worried eyes told her something was wrong.

“Oh Kitten,” Kylo sighed. “Kira.”

“What’s wrong?” She placed her hand on his arm. She waited for him to speak, watching him open his mouth to say something then shut it. “Kylo, you’re worrying me.”

“Let’s just get out of here,” he whispered.

“What? Why?”

“Please.”

“Kylo, I haven’t made up my mind yet. Let me pamper and tease you. Besides, you know I’ll get fired for leaving.”

“I will pay all of your bills until you find another job.”

“You really just want to be my sugar daddy.” She grinned at him and pulled on his tie. “Do you want me to call you Daddy?” Her lips ghosted his as she spoke.

“Yes. Wait, stop.” He carefully removed her hand from his tie, such a familiar touch. “You don’t have to make any decision in regards to me, but let’s just leave.”

“Why?” Rey leaned against the wall when Kylo groaned.

“Look, I have to tell you I’m not here alone, and it wasn’t exactly my choice.”

“I’ll keep you entertained while you wait for whoever. You know that.” Her smile faltered as she saw his face darken. “Are they in our room? Who the fuck is in there? I knew it, I knew you had a girlfriend or wife. I’m not interested in being your side piece- anymore than I already have been.”

“Oh for fucks sakes. Just shut up and let Daddy speak.” His eyes widened at her poorly hidden smile when he called himself Daddy. “My brother came to my house today. We got into a heated argument yesterday, and he is trying to- fuck I don’t know.”

“Why are you two here then? Shouldn’t you be working out whatever it is?” Rey bit her lip realizing she said something similar yesterday.

“I wanted to see you. I didn’t want anyone else touching you. Yes, I am a possessive asshole. I know this, but you like it.”

“I do.”

“I tried to tell him I had plans, but he isn’t backing off. He technically has a point he is trying to prove. I fucked up recently. So, I told him he should follow me here and find a way to relax. Then, I remembered how you have helped me through my dark days lately. Maybe you can talk to him? Maybe he will finally shut the fuck up and leave me alone. You’re studying for psychology- you have that in common. Just, don’t let him touch you.”

“I almost feel like I’m being whored out right now. I’ll need more time to think about your request. This feels odd.”

“Then come away with me.”

“Oh, so your brother can hold it over your head you ran off with a stripper?”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“‘I’ll talk to him. I know you think you feel strongly about me. I know you’ll be over it as soon as you fuck me.”

“Stop, I’m more attracted to your passionate views on life, how you want to help others, especially troubled youth, how patient you’ve been with me even when I didn’t deserve it. The fact you have a hot body is a bonus.”

Rey grabbed Kylo’s belt and pulled him towards the door.

“What do you want to do later?”

“Just like that? You’re finally deciding?” He felt her tug his neck down by his tie and her soft lips on his. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Before I open this door, open the robe and look at my outfit.”

“I’m not supposed to touch you, remember?”

“It hasn’t stopped you. Besides, you pay a lot of money, they couldn’t give a shit if you touched me, or fucked me in this room.”

Kylo untied her robe then opened it, moaning as he pushed it over her shoulders.

“Fuck, Kitten.” Kylo’s mouth watered as he looked at her sheer bra, wanting to place his mouth over her areolas and suck the fabric before ripping it with his teeth.

“Hard already, Daddy?” She ran her hand up his covered length. “This was meant to be a test for you, but I think the sooner we deal with your brother, the sooner you can take me home. You will have to let me do my job though.”

“Yeah?” He felt her pull on his pants once more as she opened the door, walking backwards into the room while smiling at Kylo.

“Yeah.” Rey giggled while still pulling Kylo by the waistband and turned around. “Kylo tells me he brought his broth- OhmyfuckingGod- Doctor Solo.” Rey pulled her robe back over her shoulders and turned towards Kylo.

“You know him?” Kylo placed his hands on her arms.

“Rey?” Ben looked up from the couch. His arms resting on his knees. 

“He’s my professor.” It was like the opening of a really bad porn. The student who is hot for teacher is now being paid to entertain her college professor.

“Rey?” Kylo took her chin in his fingers. “That’s a prettier name.” He whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you had a twin.” Rey’s embarrassment was growing into irrational anger.

“I honestly thought it would be obvious to anyone who met us. My facial hair doesn’t affect my look that much.”

“Yes it fucking does! I’ve spent months comparing the two of you thinking I’ve been going crazy!”

“Rey, why didn’t you ask? You ask just about every kind of question known to man,” Ben softly offered, trying not to embarrass her, but kept looking at her long legs in her stiletto shoes, then looked at the rest of her body, glaring at Kylo’s hands holding her arms. “So this explains why you always fall asleep in my class.”

“Oh no, you do not get to lecture me here.” Rey turned and pointed to Ben. “When I told you to fix things with your family, I didn’t mean stalk your brother to a strip club!” 

Rey slowly walked over to Ben. Kylo walked right behind her and lightly grabbed her arm.

“Rey, we can go,” Kylo started then let go as she pulled her arm away. 

“No. You paid for my entertainment tonight. You’ve been fine with treating me as such for months.”

“That was your choice!” Kylo shouted.

“Sit down!” Rey shouted back, feeling a shift in power when Kylo sat down. Perhaps Kylo was right. He had offered her an out from this shitty job, but if he really wanted her the way he claimed he wouldn’t be treating her like a whore for his and his brother’s pleasure right?

“Sounds like my brother has a point.”

“You shut the fuck up.” Rey glared at Ben. “Yes, I am tired after my shift. I’m fucking exhausted when I get to class. At least I have an excuse. What is your excuse for being such a dick?” Rey bent down towards Ben. “Is it because you cannot get your dick up?” She pushed him against the back of the couch and slowly pulled her robe off, exposing her almost naked body to him then climbed onto his lap. “You have all that tension and the same kind of anger your brother holds.” She pressed her body against him, rubbing her nipples along his shirt, squeezing his shoulders as she scooted herself towards his waist. “And you have no release for it. Do you?”

Ben’s eyes remained locked on hers. He’s seen her get worked up before in class when they would argue, but this was different and hot at the same time. He liked how she was talking down to him. He knew it was wrong, but he longed to move his head the quarter inch distance to take her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, to throw her on the couch and rip the see through garment she wore off and fuck her into the couch cushions. Ben was a man whose self control always threatened to tip over, just like his brother.

“Mmm, maybe you are able to get it up afterall. You just need a woman who knows what you need? Tell me, _Ben_ , are you the type who likes it rough?”

“Rey,” Kylo’s deep voice cut in.

“What?” She sat up and looked over at Kylo and slowly unbuttoned Ben’s shirt, soliciting a dark glare from Kylo. “You decided to bring him here. You had the option to stay away.” She felt Ben’s hands stop her from unbuttoning another button. “Hands off. That is the rule.”

“Really? That is the rule? When you are breaking ethics right now?” Ben asked perplexed, suppressing a moan when she rotated her hips.

“You broke the ethics rule when you didn’t leave this room. Instead you sat here watching me as your brother and I went back and forth. You like looking at me.” She grinned when his eyes darted down to her breasts before finding her eyes. “I can feel that you like looking at me. However, if you do not want me” -she shifted her right leg over towards her left and started to stand up- “I’ll just give Kylo a dance and tell both of you men to fuck off,” She felt Ben grab her arm. Rey smirked as the sudden touch from Ben, the smirk only grew as Kylo’s glare continued to darken. 

“Do you even know what our argument was about?” Ben pulled her back down.

“At this point, should I care?” She sat on his lap with her back facing Ben and teasingly wiggled her butt. "When Kylo is in a bad mood, he likes it when I do it like this." She roughly rubbed him down then began to move her hips, alternating between going in circles and dry humping Ben.

"Damn it Rey," Kylo muttered as he watched her slowly grind against Ben's cock. 

Ben hissed and moved his head back from the lovely friction. Rey pulled his hands to her waist.

"Hold me here, Doctor Solo. I'll see what I can do to help alleviate your heart pressure."

"Oh fuck," Ben whispered, trying to compose himself. Deep down, he enjoyed the fact his brother was getting angry. This was Rey's job though, to bring men pleasure. He would enjoy it while he could. Ethics be damned is what his cock said, but his brain was telling him to stop her.

"Do you like this?" Rey leaned against Ben and reached back to grab Ben's hair. His grip on her waist tightened as she pulled on his locks. "Ah you do." She turned her face towards his prompting him to do the same. 

Kylo pulled her off of Ben's lap when she moved towards Ben's lips. The rage in his eyes almost frightened her.

"The fuck are you doing?" He growled.

"Well, I'm not exactly fucking you, am I? You're paying me to strip and dance, so here I am. You brought him into this." Rey walked Kylo back to the couch, pushing him down onto the cushion. 

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." He grabbed Rey's waist and pulled her down beside him before adjusting his position to hover above her. He nipped her lips then whispered, "I will be damned if I let another man touch you. It's just poetic justice for Ben that he was able to touch you. I brought you in here to talk to him, not rub all over him like a cat in heat." Rey grabbed Kylo by the face and pressed her lips to his, running her tongue along the seam of his mouth until it opened. Kylo eagerly met her tongue with his and moaned.

"You just need to fuck me and get it over with," Rey's tone was full of malice.

"We just had this discussion, Rey. I don't want you just for sex," Kylo whispered.

"Don't listen to him Rey." Ben stood up and rebuttoned his shirt.

"Stay out of this Ben!" Kylo pulled away from Rey and picked up her robe then handed it to her.

"No. If she is thinking of sleeping with you, she deserves to know what a disgusting pig you are," Ben continued, looking at Rey as she tied the robe around her waist.

"Tell me." Rey looked at Ben.

"Maybe Kylo should tell you." Ben's upper right lip twitched up. "Go on, tell her what shit bag you are."

Kylo glared at Ben then turned to Rey.

"Tell me." Rey repeated.

"I slept with his girlfriend," Kylo answered. "Rey-"

"Fucked her in **my** house," Ben interrupted. 

"You need the whole story." Kylo stepped towards Rey.

"Nothing excuses this Kylo!" Ben yelled.

"I know everything I need to know about you, both of you. You both just ruined everything: my school, my terrible job, and now you ruined the fantasy I allowed myself to have- thinking someone actually gave a damn." Rey stormed over to the door. "You two need to finish what you started, either end your fight or just go your separate ways and never speak to each other again."

Rey needed to decide her next course of action: drop out and quit her job, or continue on as if nothing happened. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Thursday afternoon, the day after Rey’s odd and sexually intense confrontation with Ben and Kylo, she stood right outside Ben’s classroom as other students walked in. She chewed her fingernail trying to find it in her to walk in without giving a fuck, to channel the energy she had the night before and act like she didn’t sit on her professor almost naked and dry hump him, tease him, or nearly kiss him. Perhaps it was a mistake to wear a form fitting shirt, short skirt that barely covered her ass; her nude pantyhose would just draw more attention in hopes he would think of her bare legs from the night before. She dressed this morning to hopefully fuck with his brain once more. She holds the cards in her hand. She has to have power in this situation, but deep down she knew he had the power.

“I can do this. I can do this.” She whispered to herself. She only had to deal with him being her professor a few more weeks then she can hold her head high and move onto her next semester. “What if he talked to someone and removed me from his class… Oh fuck.” She muttered, feeling nauseous over the thought.

Rey looked at her watch and shook her head. Now was not the time for her anxiety. What’s done is done. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath then walked into the classroom. 

Ben was standing behind the desk, bent over while typing on his laptop. His eyes immediately looked up to her as she walked in, as if he knew she arrived. Neither broke eye contact, just locked their beautiful yet angry eyes on one another’s until Ben looked at the time on his laptop.

“Let’s begin today’s lesson. Turn to chapter thirty-seven,”

The lesson went on forever. Neither Ben or Rey made eye contact after he began his lecture. Rey secretly damning him for not showing any reaction. He does hold the power in this situation. After his lecture ended she packed her things faster than she normally would, but hoped it wasn’t obvious she was trying to get the fuck out of his class.

“Ms. Niima,” Ben’s voice made her freeze as she began to lift her bag by the straps. “You have a study session today.”

“I don’t need it,” she replied.

“Your last test proves otherwise,” he coldly responded, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

Heat crept across Rey’s face as she caught the looks of some of the remaining students looking at her before they left. She glared at the door as the last person left.

“That was so fucking uncalled for!” She all but shouted.

“Are you trying to make a scene?” He still refused to look at her.

“No, but you had no right announcing my grade proved I needed study sessions. Look at me you arrogant asshole!” Rey took a step back when he abruptly crossed the room over to her.

“If you insist on screaming, or calling me an asshole, step into my office, where no one can hear us,” Ben growled through his teeth. 

Rey let out an annoyed sigh as she walked to his office. Ben walked right behind her. He quietly closed the door behind him, which further irritated Rey because she wanted nothing more than to slam the door.

“Well?” Ben asked.

“Well what?” 

“I’m waiting for you to finish your little tantrum.”

“I am not having a little tantrum.”

“Then what the fuck do you call this?” He gestured to her, his eyes shifting from her pert nipples that poked against the fabric of her dress. “You’ve cussed me out twice now, and if I know you, you would have slammed this door if given the chance.”

“You had no right to announce that.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I was just trying to leave. I listened to your lecture. I wanted to go home.”

“Is it? Because I think you came here looking for a fight, seeking a reaction from me. Guess what Sweetheart, that’s not going to happen,” His voice was louder than in the classroom. She did provoke him into anger.

“What makes you think I am seeking anything from you?” Rey’s body was shaking from adrenaline the argument was causing, and she was increasingly getting more and more aroused watching him and his annoyingly controlled emotions. His body tension told her another story. The way his neck would flex as he spoke, trying to control the volume of his voice. Veins were popping up in his neck, his hands, and his forehead.

“Do we really need to go over this?” The arrogant smirk he gave her made fire pool in her belly. “For starters, your outfit. After last night, I would have thought you would come to class hiding what you could, baggy sweatshirts and pants like you normally wear. But today, you are leaving very little to the imagination.”

“You had no complaints about not needing an imagination last night.” She smiled when he deeply inhaled through his nose. 

“That is beside the point. We are talking about you coming in here to start shit,” Ben looked positively feral as he nearly snarled his response.

“You started it by being a complete ass to me in front of everyone, more so than usual. I’m starting to think you are harder on me than everyone else is because you like my reactions. You like looking at me. And you liked what I did to you last night. You should have seen your face when your brother was on top of me. You were so jealous it was him and not you with your tongue down my throat.”

“Did he tell you the rest of his story?” He stepped towards Rey.

“No, I haven’t spoken to him.” Rey’s eyes traveled up and down his body, her smile faltering just a touch as a new wave of excitement washed over her.

“So you haven’t made up your mind? About Kylo?”

“No. Why? Do you want me now?” She sarcastically replied.

“You already knew that. And it is not because of how you conducted yourself on me- last night, not on me. I meant last night.” Ben’s mouth made a tight line after his fumble. Rey studied his face for a moment.

“We can’t,” she whispered.

“We’re already past the limits, past the point of no return. I know it, and you know it,” his voice was quieter than hers. “Tell me to stop, and I’ll respect your wishes, and we can go on as we were. And I lied earlier: your last test brought your grade up.”

“You humiliated me for no reason.” Her eyes widened.

“Yes I did. And I think you enjoyed it.”

“I did.” Her breath hitched as he moved his head forward.

“Tell me to stop.”

“No.”

Ben’s lips dusted over hers as he timidly kissed her. He placed one hand on her waist while the other cupped her cheek. She happily reciprocated his kiss and his light touches and nervously touched his arms. Rey’s heart sped up with each fluttering movement of their mouths. He would slowly and softly nip her lips with his with the smallest of movements. The soft sound of their kisses filled the now quiet office. Their mouths opened at the same time, and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ben excitedly pulled her closer. His hand moved from her waist and down to the curve of her ass as she sensually moaned into his kiss.

“Fuck, I want you,” she breathily said against his neck as he picked her up.

“Be careful what you wish for, Sweetheart.” Ben took a few steps back and locked the door. “Especially since I know you still want my brother,” he breathed in her ear and lightly bit her on the earlobe. “Consider this a trial run. I’ll be fair and let you figure out who you want. I guarantee Kylo won’t want you if you let me have you here and now. Even if I just have a _taste_.”

“Really? Because he seems very competitive and will probably take you up on this challenge.” 

Rey’s cunt throbbed when he sat her on the desk. His large hands skimmed down the sides of her body to her legs, squeezing her thighs before sliding his hands under the hem of her skirt. Her whole body felt warm. His hands left a trail of fire as they explored. The ever slow motion he made up her thighs and under her skirt made shiver. Ben slowly kissed her again, encouraging her lips to part once more as he opened his just enough for her to follow his lead. His fingers finally gripped the edge of the waistline of her tights and underwear. Rey placed her hands on the desk and lifted herself just enough for him to pull them down her legs.

“I love how eager you are, my little pet.” Ben roughly yanked the clothes down her legs, grinning at her arousal that pooled in her underwear. “I knew you were wet. I can’t wait to see just how wet you’ll get for me by the time I’m finished with you.” 

Ben got on his knees and slipped her heel off her right foot before pulling the panthose off, ripping it as he pulled. He brought his lips to her ankle and slowly kissed his way back up the naked leg. Rey’s shaky breaths increased with each kiss, her body began to tremble as he got closer to her womanhood. He sucked on the skin of her inner thigh and sprawled his hands on her legs. He stopped sucking on her quivering leg and remained still for a few seconds before casting his eyes up to her.

“We can stop,” his voice broke, not wanting to stop.

Rey’s white knuckle grip on the edge of Ben’s desk grew tighter.

“Keep going,” her voice filled with lust. She smiled down at him as his eyes brightened at her answer.

“Scoot forward, just a little more.” Ben removed his glasses and placed them on the desk.

Ben brought her legs over his shoulder then pushed her skirt up. His thick tongue dove for her clit, giving her a few teasing licks. He then dipped his tongue into her slit and slowly pushed her legs further apart, then mouthed her cunt with a hearty moan. Rey watched him as he slowly ate her out. She loudly gasped when he thrust his tongue deeper into her. She held her breath, grabbed a fist full of hair, arched her back and bucked her hips to meet the motions of his tongue. Ben locked his arms around her legs and sucked harder on her vulva, lightly biting the wet, delicate flesh. Ben’s cock throbbed against his pants. He hummed into her pussy and wiggled his face just enough to give her more stimulation. Rey pulled his head closer to her let out an _“oh fuck”_ as his nose rubbed her clit, once again forgetting to breathe. The wet slurping from Ben’s mouth made chills run down her body. He released one of her thighs and brought his hand between her legs. He moved his plush lips up her slit, delving his tongue in and out before giving her a thorough lick and moved his head back just the slightest.

“Fuck, Sweetheart, you taste so good.” He kissed her mound again. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back without you by my side now.” 

Just as Rey began to loosen her grip on his hair and take a few shaky breaths, anticipating him to reposition her so he could fuck her, she felt his large fingers slide into her, and his tongue pressed against her clit.

“Oh fuck!” She breathlessly moaned. “Ben!” Rey bounced her hips again, feeling his lips suck on her tender nub.

“That’s it, lose control Rey. I want you to feel everything and scream my name when you come.” 

Ben dove back in lapping her sweet juices. He curled his fingers up, pressing against her front walls several times before sliding them in and out. Through hooded eyes he watched Rey lose control at the touch of his mouth, tongue, and fingers. Hearing her moans and suppressed squeals was enough to nearly make him come.

“Ben, I want you to fuck me,” the words dripped with sin as she sought more friction against his face and fingers. He suddenly stopped sucking on her clit; a small trail of spit and her arousal kept them connected.

“I’ll leave you wondering how good my cock will feel,” he hotly responded. His normally calm, deep voice was almost animalistic. 

He frantically reattached himself and aggressively continued to eat her out and pump his fingers harder until shockwaves ran through her whole body, and she convulsed against him. Her voice was surprisingly quiet and broken when she said his name as she came hard. It was more of a blissed sigh as she gripped both his hair and shoulder. Her nails dug into his skin as her orgasm took over. Ben continued to suck her arousal, growling when she came. The frequent, lewd slurps turned into guttural gulps with a low growl as he slowed the pacing of his fingers to help her ride through her orgasm. The hand that remained on her thigh had gripped her so tightly she could feel his short nails digging into her flesh.

As her body stopped shaking she finally released Ben's hair and shoulder. He pulled away and looked up at her with a devilish smile on his swollen, wet lips. 

"You are the most magnificent thing I have ever witnessed, let alone tasted." He said as he slowly pulled his drenched fingers out of her pussy. “I knew I would make you squirt.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she watched him slowly lick his fingers clean, his eyes never leaving hers. She knew she came hard, and felt the warm gush but didn’t know he drove her that far.

“I, I never,” her breath caught in her throat as he wiped his chin and licked his lips. She finally let go of the breath and watched him lick his palm.

“I’m the first one to make you do so?” He stood up and placed his hands on either side of her. “One more thing I can now hold over my treacherous brother.”

“Is that all this is? To get back at your brother?” She scowled at him.

“No. I won’t lie though, it is a bonus now. I’m going to continue to pursue you. I want you, Rey. I’ll let you talk to Kylo and make your decision. This will also give you an idea what kind of monster he is.”

“I don’t want to be in the middle of your argument,” she quietly replied. The high of her orgasm quickly deteriorated, and she felt numb.

“But you already are. Tell me you didn’t allow this to happen to just get back at him? You found out what a sleaze he is, and he was leading you on. You are full of fire. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. My brother is cold and heartless. If he was willing to fuck my ex in my house, imagine how he will hurt you.” He pecked her lips then her cheek before finally sucking her pulse point. “You know it’s true.”

“I think I should go.”

“Rey. I’m sorry if I just hurt you.”

“No. It was my own stupidity and curiosity.” As she slid off his desk, their bodies rubbed against one another. She could feel he was still hard.

“Tell me you’ll think about it,” Ben begged.

“You two have horrible social skills,” she lightly laughed and kicked off her other shoe to finish removing her torn pantyhose. 

“I know. It is a terrible character flaw.” He finally backed off from her and watched her pull her underwear back up. “What’s wrong?”

“I still feel like I just cheated on him. We were never official.”

“You feel strongly for my brother. He will view this as a betrayal.” Ben softly caressed her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted on my desires. I didn’t mean for this to upset you.”

Rey slipped her shoes back on and looked at Ben’s sincere eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him and tasting her arousal.

“Something you should know about me… I’m a glutton for pain. I like it.” Rey softly smiled then walked over to the door. “I’ll think about it, Ben. As I told your brother: I am nothing, I come from nothing. I’m honestly just fucked up and feel for both of you. I don’t want to hurt either one of you.”

“Sweetheart-” 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

  
  


That night Rey stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t pretend to be excited tonight. She was called into work, stating Kylo insisted on having her there tonight. Rey reluctantly agreed, partly because she was ready to talk to him about the events since last night and this morning, but mostly because she wanted to see him. 

She had already been informed Kylo arrived early and was waiting for her. She enjoyed the fantasy she allowed herself to have over the last several weeks and wasn’t ready for it to end. It should have ended when Ben made Kylo tell her he slept with Ben’s ex girlfriend. Rey still wanted him, still wanted to know more about it. She imagined if she ever gave Kylo her number he would have been relentlessly calling her. She picked a cliche Catholic Schoolgirl outfit after almost picking a sexy nun. Despite feeling nervous about telling Kylo she let Ben go down on her, she felt aroused by it at the same time. She could see the cold look he would give her; she wanted to hear him yell at her or call her a dirty whore. It was only at that thought she finally managed to smile at her reflection.

Rey’s heart felt as if it would pump right out of her chest as she approached the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, finding Kylo’s eyes waiting for her. They stared at each other for a few moments, lost in each other’s eyes. Rey almost forgot she was angry with him and scared at what she had to tell him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. His expression hardened just the slightest. She finally stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“Kylo,” she finally greeted.

“Ki- I don’t know what to call you now. Rey? Kitten? Kira?” 

“Kitten,” she softly replied. “I like it when you call me Kitten.”

“Oh, Kitten.” His eyes softened. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up.”

“I thought about it, quitting my job and school. I quickly came to the realization it would be a stupid thing to do over two men,” Rey said as she walked across the room.

“Have you applied anywhere else? You can still use me as a reference. Shit, I’m sure Ben would do the same for you.”

Hearing Ben’s name nearly killed her somewhat good mood, reminding her she needed to tell Kylo.

“You had to pick a school girl outfit?” Kylo smirked. “You didn’t have to put a costume on. I just want to see you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She reached up the pole and firmly grabbed it then placed her other hand on it before pushing herself off the ground and spun around it. “Is it because I’m a pretty college girl who strips for money?”

“How many times are we going to have this conversation?” Kylo already sounded annoyed, making her smile.

“I learned a new trick,” she grunted as she repositioned her body. She was now hanging upside down, one leg wrapped around the pole, slowly spinning, feeling her skirt obey gravity and the cool air on her ass. “Do you like what you see?”

Kylo did indeed enjoy the view of her thong and her perfectly shaped ass and toned legs.

“If I didn’t know better, you are just trying to distract me,” he lightly chided.

“You would be correct,” she sang to him and repositioned herself right side up, wrapped her legs around the pole and spun faster. Then, she finally planted her feet on the ground, her legs on either side of the pole, and stuck her ass out while sashaying her hips to the rhythm of the music playing.

“Are you here to tell me you are done with me now? Now that you really know what an asshole I am?”

“Not exactly.” She bent her knees and slowly bent down then pulled herself back up. She smiled as he eyed how she rubbed herself against the pole. “You do like what you see.”

“Rey-”

“Oh Kylo.” She slid to the other side of the pole and placed her breasts on either side of the pole, hoping it made her breasts look bigger. “Forgive me for I have sinned.”

Kylo sharply inhaled through his nose. The tone on his face changed from worry to jealousy. 

“You slept with him? Fuck, not that I didn’t deserve this,” he muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I didn’t sleep with him.” Her heart was racing again. Her cunt throbbed as his eyes bore into her eyes, reminding her of how Ben looked as he greedily ate her out. Of course they would have the same look.

Kylo nervously waited for her confession. Torn between wanting her to say it and get it over with or fuck her against the wall while she confessed it. Either way, he knew she really was about to end things. The man fucked up so many times in his life. It was only natural he would finally pay the price for his last sin. He hated that it was Rey who was serving his punishment. She didn’t need to be in the middle of it all.

Rey finally stopped playing around on the pole and walked in front of it. She placed her hands behind her back, gripped the pole out of the sheer need to hold something as she finally spoke.

“I didn’t have sex with Ben, but I did let him eat me out.” She flinched when Kylo stood up. She took several shallow breaths as he slowly walked towards her. “I never agreed to be yours. I was still deciding, so technically-” Rey stopped talking when he softly took her face in his hands, her mouth forming an o as he leaned down and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned into his kiss and brushed her tongue against his.

“Are you done with me then?” Kylo asked before kissing her again.

“No.” Rey smiled against the kiss as his tongue dove deeper into her mouth. She moved her right hand to grasp the pole above her head, gasping as he bit her lower lip. His hands gripped her ribcage, thumbs rubbing against her breasts.

“When do I get a taste?” He hotly whispered and slowly lowered his hands down her body.

“You, you’re not angry?” She blinked a couple of times as she pulled his head back just enough to look at her.

“As you said, you didn’t make any decisions about us. Am I jealous? Fuck yes I am. If you are happy and want to be with Ben, then I understand.”

“I’m not with him.” His lips locked onto hers once more with more passion than earlier. “However,” she added when she finally broke the kiss. She smiled after hearing the lowest whimper in his throat. “I want you both. I don’t know how to handle this.”

“I can’t make that decision for you, Rey.” He softly pecked her lips one more time. “I know we both want you to be happy.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so calm about this.” She felt his hands move from her body. “I didn’t say stop touching me.” She smiled and bit her lip as he placed his hands on her thighs.

“Did you expect or want me to be angry?”

“I had it in my head you would be angry, maybe call me a whore or a slut.” She raised an eyebrow watching the excitement fill his eyes.

“Do you want me to?” He licked her jaw line. “Call you a slut? Is that what gets you off?”

“Daddy, eat me out like the slut that I am,” she wantonly asked.

“Fuck!” He growled. His hands went under her plaid skirt and tore her thong. “Are you ready to be Daddy’s whore?” He tossed the shredded fabric to the side and rubbed her mound with a hand, pressing the heel of his palm against her clit. “Does Daddy’s little slut want to come in my mouth?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she gasped. 

Kylo’s fingers applied pressure along her slit as he moved them towards her clit. His fingertips circled her nub, then he pulled his hand back and slapped her pussy causing her to moan.

“You are already soaked. You like this. Don’t you?” 

“I thought you already knew: I’m always wet for you.”

Kylo muttered another _fuck_ as he sunk to his knees. He brought her left leg over his right shoulder, locking his right arm around her thigh, and teased her cunt some more with his left hand. Rey’s grip on the pole behind her tightened in anticipation. Kylo bit her inner left thigh and suckled kisses on his way to the apex of her thighs. He ran his tongue along her wet slit, moaning at the taste of her and licked her several more times before he began to kiss and suck on her. 

Rey’s head slid past the pole as she felt the warm pleasure rapidly build up. Every lick, suckle, and kiss was driving her closer to the edge. The way he fucked her with his mouth was similar to Ben’s but more aggressive. He pressed his face against her even more, forcing her ass against the cold pole behind her. A chill quickly went through her body followed by fire as his tongue dove into her. Her broken gasp made Kylo smile. He nipped her wet lips and pulled on them just the slightest before releasing her tender flesh. 

“How many fingers can my slut take? How much do I need to stretch you out before I finally get to fuck you?” He clamped down on her pussy again and greedily licked and mouthed her some more. “You taste fucking exquisite,” he grunted out as she began to shake against him.

His left hand raked up and down her right leg before leaving a warm trail where his fingers grazed her skin leading to her cunt until he got close enough and slowly walked his fingers the rest of the way. He pulled away from her glistening mound, flicked his tongue against her nub then looked up at Rey. He saw how her back was arched towards the pole, one hand gripping the pole above her head, the other behind her back. Her breasts moved up and down with each deep breath. He kissed her pussy again and slid his fingers inside. He grinned as she clenched around his digits. Her low moan almost sounded like a purr. 

"I knew you would be tight. Maybe you aren't that much of a slut after all?" He licked the inside of her left thigh and peppered it with kisses, causing her to squirm. He noticed a hand reaching for his hair. "No touching, Kitten. Tonight is all about you." He grazed his teeth across her leg and inserted a third finger.

Rey's hand flew back to the pole and she bucked her hips. Kylo licked and sucked on her pussy as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her before spreading his digits and hastily moving them back and forth to scissor her. Rey's whole body jolted at the hastened movements. It was as if a bolt of lightning struck her body, and her release was approaching. His grip on her leg tightened and he continued to devour her as if she were his last meal. He alternated between tongue and teeth to tease her clit as he crooked his fingers and pushed up. Rey's moans grew louder, and he pushed on, fully enveloping her cunt with this mouth until her release hit. She screamed his name as she fluttered around his fingers and against his mouth. This time she felt the sudden gush as she came. She could barely hear the similar primal gulps from Kylo that she heard from Ben over the pulsating heartbeat in her ears. As she panted she slowly collapsed in his arms after he moved her leg off of his shoulder. 

Kylo held her as the aftershocks of her orgasm went through her body. He finally removed his fingers when the shaking nearly stopped, causing her to moan again. She met his hungry gaze, and admired how disheveled he looked. His hair was messed up. His eyes were pitch black. Her cum lingered on his lips and chin until he licked it off.

"Such a good whore for me, squirting into my mouth. Kitten, I love how you taste," he whispered before he licked his index finger. "You should taste yourself.”

Kylo moved his index finger to her lips; she opened her mouth and let him slide his middle and ring fingers in her mouth. Rey slowly closed her mouth around his fingers, watching the minuscule reactions cross his face. She knew these reactions. She could probably get him to cum if he dropped his self-restraint just a touch. His index and pinky fingers wet her cheeks as she licked and sucked on his fingers. When she felt him pull his fingers she opened her mouth to release him, only to be filled with his tongue, once again tasting herself. They moaned into each other's mouths. Kylo's tongue thrusted against her tongue, and his free hand tangled itself in her hair.

"Get dressed, Rey. You're coming home with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Kylo waited outside for Rey as she changed out of her costume. He rolled his lips and placed his hands in his pockets then leaned against his car. She actually agreed to leave with him, and he didn’t know what to do: take her for a walk somewhere, a late dinner, back to her apartment, his home. He felt like a teenager because he knew he still wanted to fuck her, but this wasn’t just about sex. His heart pounded against his chest, and the pulse waves with each beat only increased when he wondered if she would change her mind. 

“Kylo?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Kylo smiled as he looked her over. Rey wore blue jeans and a baggy sweater over her shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and washed off the makeup. 

“You are so beautiful.” A smile spread over his face, and he immediately felt relaxed. “Did you want to follow me in your car? That way if you change your mind you can, you know, do a U-turn somewhere.” He ran a hand through his hair when she laughed.

“I don’t have a car at night. I wouldn’t do a U-turn if I did,” Rey lightly responded.

“What? How do you get home? Do you live close?” Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed.

“During the day I drive my roommate's car, but she also works at night. I have to walk to the substation and take it to the Endor station and connect to Kijimi station, which makes this large loop over to Jakku station.” She watched as his jaw dropped. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s completely dangerous. Coming out of here, anyone could follow you. And wouldn’t taking Endor to Kef Bir be faster?” He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

“Thank you. It is getting cold. Is this your car?” She followed him to the passenger door. “Kef Bir doesn’t run at this time of night.”

“Poor Kitten, no wonder you are so tired. Shit, should I be calling you Kitten still? I’ll stop.” He opened the door for her and nervously swallowed.

“My goodness. Kylo, are you nervous?” Rey laughed and sat in the passenger seat.

“Maybe.” He closed the door then walked around to the driver’s side, got in and started the car. “You have temperature controls on your side and a seat warmer if you’re cold.”

“You know you could warm me up.” She grabbed his knee.

“Rey, you don’t have to talk like that.” He pulled her hand to his lips and softly kissed her fingers. “Just be yourself.”

“What if I’m just a horny person?” She joked, but her face quickly fell when she saw he didn’t like the joke. “I’m just nervous. And you still need to tell me what happened between you and your brother. Why you-”

“Slept with his girlfriend. I planned on talking to you about it, here tonight. I let myself get distracted.” He sighed as they drove out of the parking lot. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“I am a little hungry actually. Wait, are you going to tell me in a restaurant, so I don’t cause a scene?”

“Maybe. You strike me as the type who wouldn’t care if she made a scene though.” Kylo smiled at her.

“You are absolutely right about that.”

“I do love your fiery spirit.”

  
  


The restaurant he brought them to was exquisite. Rey didn't expect an employee to open her door and offer a hand to help her out of the car. She watched as Kylo handed his keys to someone then walked alongside him as he held her hand. Rey looked around the fancy restaurant feeling completely out of place.

"If you are trying to impress me, don't," she whispered.

"Relax, besides, the food here is delicious." 

Kylo watched as Rey annihilated the grilled chicken breast and seasonal vegetables on her plate within minutes. He was a little impressed and worried as she stated she was only a little hungry. Rey’s nose scrunched when she gave him a closed smile while chewing.

“You’re not going to make yourself sick later, are you?”

“Goodness no. I might have been a little hungrier than I said. Besides, I normally just eat a pack of ramen when I get home.”

This hurt the cardiothoracic’s ears. He could feel his own heart pressure build up from what she just said.

“Rey, the sodium-"

“Shush! We’re not here to discuss my atrocious eating habits. We’re here to discuss your naughty sex habits.”

“Holy shit.” Kylo looked around to make sure none of the other late night guests heard her. “Please keep your voice down. And drink some water just so I can get the flavor packet out of my mind.”

Rey wiped her mouth with a napkin with a small giggle.

“It’s almost been a year since it happened, over a year and a half since the story began.” Kylo ran a hand through his thick waves. “Or, if you want to get technical, it’s always been this way for my brother and I. Ever since we were little, babies even, we fought over everything. Our mother used to remind us how we would steal each other’s pacifiers or toys. I cannot tell you when our arguments moved on from toys or books to fighting over women, to who has the best degree, the best career. I can tell you right now, Ben is the prize of the family, and I am the blacksheep of the family. I usually got the blame for everything, some of the stupid shit I definitely started, but not everything. Yes, we stole each other’s girlfriends a lot. If one of us so much as showed interest in a girl or a woman, the other immediately swooped in and wooed said girl. We finally went to separate colleges and didn’t see or speak to each other for years, mostly as we also interned for our careers. Dear old Ben always made sure he made it home to see mother and father for the holidays.”

“Oh you are not jaded at all are you?”

“Why no, my dear Kitten. Why would I be?” Kylo laughed. “I am absolutely jaded. I can and will hold a grudge like no one else in our family and couldn’t give a fuck if it makes me look immature. I finally agreed to start showing up to family gatherings just over two years ago. We all live in this city, and my old man isn’t getting younger as my mother explained, or rather guilt tripped me with. They like to have huge parties, especially during the summer time. At one of these said gatherings I met a woman I became very interested in, and she came to almost every weekend event. Honestly it's no wonder my father is aging fast, my mother is putting him in an early grave.”

“Kylo.”

“Did he tell you he fucked her first? Not when they were in a relationship, but before, when she agreed to go out with me. He fucked her in the upstairs linen closet of all places. I ran upstairs to retrieve my old man who was watching some game on the tv and ignoring all of my mother’s guests, and I heard people going at it. To save my father from hearing it, I hung out with him and watched the game before mother was yelling up the stairs. I stepped into the hallway and saw them leave the closet together. She let me know that night that she had a change of heart before she left my parents house that night. You would think by our thirties we would stop doing this to one another.” 

“What?” Rey’s jaw dropped.

“Now, this is the part where I surprise you and defend my brainless brother. Unbeknownst to the two of us, she was a gold digger looking for anyone with a ton of money. The night I slept with her was at my brother’s house. I had been hearing rumors of her stepping out on him for months, and I normally do not listen to gossip. I decided to confront him about what I had been hearing, but she came over mid argument. So, we tried to push the argument to the side and got drunk instead. Ben passed the fuck out on the couch. As I was getting ready to leave she started bitching and complaining about his schedule, so I confronted her about the rumors. She didn’t deny it but didn’t admit to it either. We went back and forth for a few minutes and that idiot brother of mine slept through it all. Then she kissed me, fully kissed me. I was so engrossed in our argument that I didn’t care until it dawned on me the rumors were true, and I knew what I had to do. If my brother wasn’t going to listen to reason, I would just fuck her and let him learn the hard way.”

“Oh Kylo.” Rey shook her head.

“Honestly, I had never been happier that I carried a condom in my wallet. I made sure I made her scream loud enough to wake Ben up. That’s when he finally realized I wasn’t lying, but of course I just betrayed his trust. So there you have it. You know what a sleaze I am, what kind of disgusting individual has been chasing you for months now. Are you done with me?”

“Kylo, why would you do that to yourself?” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sure Ben would have listened. Why would you betray him knowing the truth would eventually come out?”

“I knew he was serious about her. They were looking at homes together, to move into. Marriage wasn’t in their cards yet, but it would have been next. She would have trapped him.”

“Again, why did you do this to yourself?”

“Don’t you know, Kitten? I am glutton for punishment.” 

Kylo smiled at his admission, but behind his smile was of a man in pain. Rey scooted closer to him and pulled him into a comforting hug. She could relate in her own sick way, because she liked making people angry at her. It was her way to stop anyone from getting close to her, so she wouldn’t be hurt or disappointed by them. She felt Kylo was the same way: if he disappointed everyone on his own terms, it wouldn’t hurt as much as it would have if he tried and still disappointed everyone. He stiffened under her warm embrace and finally wrapped his large arms around her.

“Why aren’t you mad at me?” He finally asked as he pulled away. He leaned into her palm as she cupped his cheek.

“How can I be mad at your honesty?” She playfully squeezed his cheek. “Besides, if I find out you are lying to me, I’ll really make you hurt.”

“As tempting as you hurting me sounds, I’m being completely truthful.”

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

“You still” -Kylo looked lost in thought, clearly confused- “you still want to sleep with me?”

“I have a full belly. I cannot be mad at you. We’ve had all this pent up sexual frustration for months now, don’t chicken out on me now. Besides, I think your brother got back at you yester-” Kylo’s lips sealed themselves over hers.

“I’m tired of talking about him.” He groaned when she ran a hand up his thigh then cupped his groin.

“Then stop doubting me, and take me to your home.”

“Check please!” Kylo called out to the waiter.

  
  


The drive back to his penthouse was tense for Kylo as Rey teasingly stroked his clothed dick over and over again. She whispered all the things she’s been wanting to do with him, even telling him at one point to just pull over and let her ride him where he sat. When Kylo said he wanted to fuck her raw, they quickly went over the talk: both only used condoms, Rey's implant, and neither had been sexually involved with anyone for over a year. 

Kylo had to fight the urge to fuck her after he parked in his building’s parking garage. They kissed each other so fiercely their teeth kept grazing each other until he pulled back and got out of the car. He showed an annoying amount of strength in the elevator, kissing her softly, then placed his thumb in her mouth where she proceeded to lick and suck on it.

When they reached his floor they awkwardly fumbled out of the elevator, arms wrapped around one another, mouths locked. Kylo’s hands gripped Rey’s ass as her hand locked on both the back of his neck and his strong pectoral muscles. Rey’s back hit the door to his penthouse causing her to gently laugh and kiss him once more then pull his lower lip with her teeth. Kylo slid his leg between her thighs and rubbed against her soliciting a low moan from her.

“I’m going to straight up tell you now, Kitten, as soon as we get in: I’m fucking you. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. As you said, this is months of pent up sexual frustration. I won’t last long this time. But I have all weekend to make it up to you.”

“Unlock the damn door.” Rey rocked her hips towards him, rubbing herself on his thigh. She smiled as she felt his hand grip her waist while his other hand busily unlocked his door.

With a hasty turn of the knob the door opened. Kylo walked Rey backwards as they made out into the entrance of his penthouse. He kicked the door shut, automatically locking. He pushed the jacket he lent her off of her shoulders as she unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled her baggy sweater off next then grabbed her shirt.

“You look even more beautiful under normal lights,” he said between kisses and pulled her shirt off leaving her bra on.

“The dim lighting of the private dance rooms did alter appearances just a touch. Do you always leave your lights on like this?” She winked at him and pushed his shirt down his arms. Her eyes widened at his toned muscles. “Holy fuck!” She greedily placed her hands on abs and dragged them up to his pectorals then down his arms. “Holy fuck,” she gasped again, feeling more aroused than earlier. Kylo unbuttoned her jeans and roughly pulled them and her underwear down.

“You’ll have time to look later. I need you now.” He smirked as she unbuckled his belt and worked on his pants, eyeing his large bulge. He pulled out his wallet and retrieved a condom then removed his pants.

“You came to see me prepared. How do you want me?”

“Right here on all fours.” He kissed and sucked on her neck as he followed her to the floor. 

“Kylo, I don’t want you to wear the condom. I want to know what you feel like.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured because you worked me up in the car.”

“You’re ruining the moment,” she joked and wiggled her hips against him, smiling when she heard her favorite phrase: _oh fuck._

Kylo put the unopened condom down and quickly lined himself with her. He bent down and kissed her shoulders and her back then pulled her hips up and pushed himself within her. Both let out loud moans of pleasure that echoed off the walls. Rey’s eyes widened at how huge he felt. He started snapping his hips back and forth just as fast and hard as he said he would. Rey could feel her arousal dripping out of her with each of his thrusts. Rey began panting, feeling overstimulated by how much he filled her and the pace he set. Her cries and moans echoed along with his moans and nearly feral growls. The hardwood floors beneath her rubbed against her knees, but she hardly cared as long as he continued to fuck her hard. She smiled between moans as she felt his balls slap against her sensitive skin. 

“Oh fuck, Kitten, Rey… fuck!” He reached under her and grabbed one of her breasts causing her scream even louder.

“Jesus Christ, Kylo. You couldn’t take her anywhere more comfortable? Had to fuck her right there on the floor?” Ben walked from around a corner, one hand in his pocket, the other gesturing to them.

“Ben!” Rey gasped. Kylo slowed his movements just enough to look at his brother.

“That explains why the lights are on.”

“Oh my God. Kylo, can you stop for just a minute?” Rey asked, feeling horrified as he slowly continued to pump in and out of her.

“Only a minute?” He joked and pulled out. He grabbed his shirt, gave himself a few fast strokes and moaned as he came, ropes of his spend covering the expensive looking fabric. “I told you I wouldn’t last long this time.” He pulled her underwear up over her ass to give her some coverage before he stood up and tucked himself back into his briefs. “What are you doing here Ben?” Kylo then moved to stand in front of Rey as she pulled her jeans back up.

“I came here to talk to you and fell asleep on the couch. I didn’t expect you to be with Rey… already.” His eyes solely focused on hers as she stood just behind Kylo’s left arm, her cheeks completely flushed, her hair disheveled, and Ben couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy over his brother. “This is your decision then?” 

Rey’s eyes remained locked on Ben's, enjoying how his piercing gaze seemed to go right through the arm she stood behind, as if Kylo was not next to her. Ben still wanted her, and she could see it clear as day. She could also see the jealousy coming off of him in waves.

“Did he tell you what happened that night?” Ben’s voice broke.

“Yes.” She looked at Kylo and whispered, “If you lied to me about anything, I will cut your dick off.” She came around and stood in front of Kylo. “He explained he tried to confront you over rumors he heard of your girlfriend, this woman who he was interested in first.” She watched as Ben’s shoulders went up as he took a deep breath. “That he, in my mind stupidly decided to just show you what a whore you were dating." She shook her head and looked at Kylo. "Seriously such a stupid move.”

“I know,” Kylo muttered.

“Now, here’s the part where I make this about myself. Did you come on to me this morning solely to get back at Kylo? Aren’t you two a little old to be stealing things and women away from one another.”

“No, I wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Ben said adamantly. “However, I’m a glutton of envy. I’ve always been envious of my brother and act out in the worst ways possible.” He walked up to Rey. “I’m the true monster of the family. Kylo took the fall for everything.” He thickly swallowed and rolled his lips. “I now see there is nothing more to discuss, because you’ve made your mind after all.”

“She hasn’t,” Kylo interrupted. “I’m sure you can tell she is conflicted.”

“Didn’t sound very conflicted a few minutes ago.”

“Tell him, Rey.” 

This had to be a game. Kylo could have taken his victory. Rey’s breathing picked up in a small panic as she looked at both men. Both looked at her with a mix of longing and compassion.

“Or maybe you should just show him.”

“Kylo, I get what you’re doing. You think you don’t deserve her after what you did. But if we go by that logic, neither do I. And I’m not ready to give up on her,” Ben interrupted.

“And I’m not ready to give up either one of you. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can’t I selfishly have both of you, and you just learn to share me.”

Kylo reached over and took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

“If that's what makes you happy, I’ll be more than willing to share you. Go on, show Ben how much you want him.”

Rey still felt stunned by Kylo’s sudden offer when she looked at Ben who looked equally as stunned until he looked at her with eyes full of hunger. She felt Kylo push on her back towards Ben, and she took a nervous step forward and reached for the back of his neck. She decided she would approach this just as she had the night before and this morning in class: do what she wanted and take what she wanted before she lost her nerve. She placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Rey's tongue ran along the seam of Ben's lips, his hands grasping her waist and at the back of her neck as he opened his mouth. He thrust his tongue up against Rey's with a lustful moan and ran his hand down her hip, grabbing her ass as he pulled her flush against his body. She could feel his cock already hardening and ran her hand up and down the large bulge before cupping what she could.

"Fuck," he muttered against her lips and picked her up. Rey's legs instinctively wrapped around Ben's waist, and she playfully rubbed herself against Ben's erection. "I don’t know why you bothered putting your pants back on. Should I finish what my brother started?"

"I told Rey to show you she still wants you. I'm not done with her yet." Kylo came up and put his hands under her armpits and towards her breasts, greedily groping them and biting her earlobe. "You want Daddy to finish you off. Don’t you Kitten?”

Rey leaned against Kylo’s shoulder and turned her head to kiss him. His grasp on her breasts tightened, roughly massaging them as their mouths fought over dominance. Ben groaned as he watched Kylo take over and wrapped an arm under her waist. His free hand slowly trailed her abdomen, goosebumps rising in the wake of the soft touch. His index finger encircled her belly button before grazing down to the button of her jeans. He popped the button open and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down just enough until he could see her panties.

“Can I touch you again?” Ben asked. Rey excitedly nodded and grabbed his hand and placed it on her mound. Ben’s fingers began to stroke her through the thin cloth, his fingertips moistened by her arousal. “Who do you want to finish getting you off?” He shifted her underwear over and inserted two fingers into her wet pussy and began to pump them. “Come on, my pet. Don’t keep teasing us.”

Rey bit Kylo’s lower lip with a gasp as Ben inserted a third finger. She smiled and licked Kylo’s lower lip then looked at Ben.

“Kylo would have gotten me off by now if you didn’t interrupt. I think, he gets to fuck me again, and you, my dear professor, get to watch. Study my reactions and see if you can fuck me better.”

“Oh fuck.” The twins grunted at the same time.

“It’s really bratty of me. Isn’t it Professor? Here in these walls, I don’t care about your doctrine. I'm just hot for my teacher and a slut for for his brother,” Rey said teasingly. “However, neither one of you gets to come in me unless I say.”

Ben helped Rey lower her legs and finished pulling her pants down. Kylo immediately swooped her up and walked her to his bedroom. Kylo sat her on the bed then ran a hand through her hair.

“Foreplay is over. I’m going to wreck this sweet pussy of yours. I’ll make you come over and over again.” He watched as her hands pulled on his briefs and released his cocked. Her eyes never left Kylo’s as she began to stroke him before licking his cock from the hilt to the tip. Before Kylo could respond she started taking him in her mouth inch by inch. “Fuck! Oh fuck!” His hand gripped her hair as her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock over and over again.

“Kylo, I’m starting to hate you again,” Ben muttered from a few feet away, watching Rey intently. 

Rey took Kylo’s length until it hit the back of her throat and paused. With her eye’s still on Kylo’s dark eyes, she began to play with her breasts before slowly pulling the straps down then releasing his cock with a gasp.

“Does Daddy’s little whore like breath play?” Kylo asked breathlessly, as if he had been holding his breath as well. 

Rey grinned. Her only response was taking his cock in her mouth once more. Kylo deeply inhaled and forced her head closer as she took him. She ran her nails up and down his toned thighs then withdrew her mouth off of him again with a loud gasp and unhooked her bra and deep throated Kylo again. Once more she ran her tongue up and down his length, ignoring the bit of spit that spilled from her lips. Kylo slowly began moving his hips, his hand still firmly holding her hair. When he heard her deeply inhale through her nose he began thrusting in and out of her mouth faster. Drool dribbled down her chin and landed on her breasts. Kylo let out a strained moan as she cupped and played with his balls.

“Fuck, baby, you are such a tease. Isn’t she Ben?” Kylo pulled Rey off of his length, enjoying the sound of the deep breath she took. He would fill her mouth another time. He promised her he would fuck her until she comes then make her come again. 

Rey smirked at Ben and licked her lips then looked back at Kylo as he lightly pulled her hair.

“Lay down in the middle of the bed,” Kylo demanded and released her hair. 

Rey slowly began to scoot back, and Kylo finished removing his briefs then crawled onto the bed after her. He looked at her like a wild animal would before it pounced on its prey. He pushed her down onto the mattress by her shoulder and propped himself on his elbow next to her. He slowly took her lips with his and teasingly stroked her nipple and pinched it before moving onto the next nipple. He cupped her mound with his hand and gave her a squeeze, enjoying how her body began to tremble in anticipation. He slowly began rubbing circles around her clit, and watched her reactions while imagining his cum dripping out of her mouth as her jaw relaxed under his touch. He began to rub her harder and faster as she tried to suppress her cries of pleasure. She saw how he enjoyed teasing her and dared to look at Ben.

“Ben, strip down for me. AH!” Rey was startled by Kylo’s sudden smacking of her pussy before teasing her clit again. “Come on professor, let me look at you. Fuck!” She screamed and giggled as she felt the sting of another smack. Rey looked at Kylo and grinned mischievously. “It’s what I want, Daddy.”

“God damnit,” He muttered and gave her one last smack then inserted his index and middle finger into her pussy while thumbing her clit. “You really do enjoy being a little slut for me, don’t you?” He worked his fingers roughly making her squirm under his touch. Her feet kept replanting themselves on the mattress as she would kick out when his fingers stroked a spot just the right way. “Ben, make yourself useful and grab a few towels.” He kissed Rey and shoved his ring finger in with the other two, swallowing her loud moan. “I’m going to make you squirt again.”

“I don’t think I can again!” Rey began panting and propped herself on her elbow to watch Kylo finger her, but her eyes kept closing as she lost her breath as he fucked her with his long and thick digits. “Oh, fuck, Kylo!” Her hand held onto his arm as if her life depended on it. They both felt a towel drop next to them. Ben stood stripped down to his briefs, glasses removed and watched Rey intently, as if he really were studying how her body responded to Kylo’s touch. He palmed his cock as he watched.

“Quick, lift her hips and get the towel under her, she’s almost there… aren’t you baby? This perfect little pussy has practically been begging for another good orgasm.” Kylo bent down and placed a trail of kisses from her shoulder down to her breast.

“Get her there,” Ben commanded as he lifted Rey’s hips on one side and slid a partly folded towel under her. His cock painfully throbbed as he watched Rey arch her back and grab his wrist.

Kylo spread his fingers and sped up his movements, moving his head to deeply kiss her again. He crooked his fingers and pressed her clit harder with his thumb. Their kiss broke as Rey screamed as she came.

“Oh good girl,” Kylo purred, feeling her come. “So perfect, coming all over Daddy’s hand.” He admired the glistening sheen that covered his skin then looked at her trembling form. “You are so incredible Rey.”

Rey’s breath was irregular as she tried to calm down from the earth shattering orgasm Kylo’s mere fingers gave her. She looked up to see both men smiling down at her. She shook her head and blinked.

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart?” Ben asked.

“My pussy will never be the same after the two of you,” She breathed out making them laugh.

“That’s the point. Isn’t it?” Ben asked.

“Do you need us to stop?” Kylo followed Ben’s statement.

“Fuck no.” Rey reached for Kylo’s cock and stroked it once more. “Give me more, Daddy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

“Give me more, Daddy,” Rey demanded with a pout as she propped herself on an elbow to look at Kylo.

Kylo slyly smiled down at Rey and pulled his fingers out of her. Both Ben and Kylo looked at the cum that covered his fingers and part of his palm and hand. Ben let out an impatient sigh knowing Kylo wasn’t finished with her yet. Kylo moved his hand to Rey’s mouth.

“Lick my hand clean,” Kylo said with a quirk of his brow.

Rey smiled and sat up as she took his hand in hers. Locking her eyes onto Kylo’s she slowly licked up the palm of his hand to the tip of his middle finger. She then mouthed his index, middle, and ring finger while sliding her tongue between the three digits. The sucking and swallowing sounds she made elicited low moans from both Ben and Kylo. Kylo began to stroke his length while Ben tried to restrain himself from doing the exact same thing. Watching Rey’s neck and jaw as she worked her tongue and swallowed her spit and cum off of Kylo made it hard not to. Ben wanted her mouth on his cock swallowing his cum. As if Rey could hear Ben’s thoughts she pulled Kylo’s fingers out of her mouth.

“Pleasure yourself, Ben,” she huskily said before licking a long stripe along Kylo’s knuckles with a sweet giggle. She went back down to his wrist and traced her tongue along the bulging veins in his hand.

Kylo pulled his hand from hers and placed it at the base of her throat giving her a light squeeze. Rey’s eyes widened as she looked up at him.

“When I start fucking you, you will not look at him. Is that clear, Kitten?” 

“Yes.” Rey blinked a couple of times and bit her lower lip.

"Yes what?"

"Mmm, yes Daddy." She smiled at Kylo when he grinned in satisfaction. 

Kylo moved between her legs and kissed her passionately as he made her lay back down on her back. Rey moved her legs for better access, wiggling her toes out of excitement. She felt the tip of his cock nudge her entrance. The thought of his precum mixing with her fluids made her feel even more excited. He fully sheathed himself in one thrust, their kiss never breaking as they moaned against each other. His hold on her throat tightened just a bit more before he relaxed his hand as he slowly moved his hips back and forth. Unlike his movements earlier, he was being more precise, gentle with just enough power to hit her spot perfectly. Rey wrapped her arms around his back and held on tightly as he filled her. Her smile finally broke the kiss, and he placed his lips on her pulse point.

"Does my pussy feel good?" Rey kissed his neck. “Do you like having your cock inside of me?" She let out a high pitched gasp as he thrust harder into her and held his position deep inside of her.

"What do you think?" Kylo grunted and pulled out and began to grind down into her again. "You're sweet pussy is so fucking tight."

Ben began to slowly stroke his length as he watched Rey's face while Kylo fucked her, thoroughly enjoying the faces she made as she gasped, how her lips formed a small "o" when she held her breath as he sped up, how she smiled between kisses as Kylo whispered sweet praises to her. 

Kylo gave Rey a kiss and a final squeeze of her throat before he sat himself up, slowing his movements. He smiled and spread her legs even further, admiring her glistening wet pussy.

"You're so perfect. Has anyone told you this Rey?" Kylo tsked as she shook her head no. "Any man who looked at you and did not express how perfect you are was a fool." 

Kylo licked his thumb and rubbed her clit. Rey raised her hips to meet his thrusts and rub herself harder against Kylo's fingers while she panted and moaned his name. Her small breasts bounced with all the movement. Rey made sure to turn her head towards the wall and not towards Ben, mouthing her arm as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Rey is so needy." Kylo slammed harder into her. "She wants to look at you so bad, to touch you as I fuck her."

"Kylo," Rey whispered.

"I know what you need, Kitten." Kylo lifted her hips off the bed and fucked into her harder. 

Rey felt the mattress sink near her head and turned to see Ben leaning towards her. His hand cupped her cheek, and his lips enveloped hers. Rey took Ben's hand and moved it down to her breast. She moaned into Ben's mouth as he pinched her nipple then slowly squeezed her breasts with his large hand. Rey smiled against Ben’s lips as the tips of his hair tickled her face. Ben began to move his head towards her breasts, but she pulled him back into another kiss, thrusting her tongue against his, mimicking Kylo’s now hasty movements. 

“Are you needy, Rey?” Ben whispered.

“I’m so fucking needy, oh fuck!” Rey gasped as he pinched her other nipple before Ben pulled her back into another heated kiss, teasing her breast as Kylo both pistoned in and out of her while teasing her clit. “Ah, I’m co-” 

Rey’s scream sent chills down the men’s bodies. Ben hastily stroked himself and kissed her again, barely giving her a moment to take a breath. Ben wanted nothing more than to dive into her and make her scream again.

Kylo pressed his thumb down on her clit and fucked into her harder causing a broken scream from Rey into Ben’s mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Kylo muttered.

Rey pulled back from kissing Ben and placed a finger on his lips before beckoning Kylo to lean down and kiss her again. She greedily kissed Kylo as he pulled out. Ben grabbed the towel from under Rey before he placed her back down on the mattress.

“Come all over me, Daddy.” 

Rey bit down on his lip as she felt the hot ropes of his cum land on her stomach. The moan mixed with a growl sent chills of satisfaction down her body. Ben tossed the towel at Kylo.

“Clean your mess up. I’ve waited long enough.” Ben watched Rey dip her fingers into Kylo’s cum and bring them into her mouth.

No sooner than when Kylo wiped most Rey’s stomach Ben grabbed Rey and pulled her up towards him. Rey wrapped an arm around Ben’s neck as they softly kissed. Rey took his length in her hand and ran her hand up and down while he gently teased her folds.

“How do you want it?” Ben asked against her lips.

“What do you like?” Rey suckled on Ben’s pulse point and tightened her grip on his cock.

“What I want is for you to stop acting like a brat and be straightforward with me.”

“But I like the reactions I get out of you” -Rey popped an eyebrow at him- “sir.”

Rey laughed as Ben turned her around and pushed her down towards the mattress.

“You should have kept that skirt on from this morning, so I can fuck you like the bratty little school girl you are,” Ben replied and smacked her ass. Rey let out a surprised whimper at the sudden sting of Ben’s palm.

“Oh, I ate her out while she was wearing a catholic school girl costume.” Kylo smirked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

“Is that so? Rey, you like making it easy for us to eat you out?” Ben smacked her other ass cheek and nudged the tip of his cock into her entrance. “You like being a little slut? Just like Kylo calls you?” He smacked her ass again. Each hit solicited an exotic yelp from Rey.

“Yes,” she yelped again, feeling the sting of his large hand and bit her lip.

“Yes what?” Ben asked, his voice sounded deeper than when Kylo asked it.

“Yes sir.” Her yelp this time was louder as he smacked her harder. Rey’s whole body trembled, and she kept clenching around Ben’s tip.

“You want my cock?” He gave her the tiniest thrust and held her hips tightly as she clenched around him again.

"Yes, please." She tried to scoot back to feel more of him and heard him chuckle.

"If only you were this compliant in class. You're usually so argumentative, perhaps you should have tried to become a lawyer."

"Oh God, just give it to me Ben!" She turned and glared at Ben. Her mouth parted seeing him smirk and feeling his hand rub on her ass cheek.

"And so demanding. How about you take what you want. Take the whole thing." He slowly traced his fingers up and down her back. "My pet, do you think you can do that?" 

Rey sucked her bottom lip into her mouth then smiled. She slowly rocked her body back towards Ben, taking him inch by inch. Even though Kylo just fucked her, she still was a tight fit. Ben's hands grabbed what they could of her, pinching the skin on her thigh and waist, and she began to rock her body back and forth. Ben let out a deep breath as the soft smacks of their skin became more frequent. She looked over to Kylo who was watching her intently as she fucked his brother. Kylo's eyes traveled from her eyes down to her breasts as they swung back and forth then back to her lovely eyes.

"This is how I've been wanting you. For weeks, all I can think about throwing you over my desk and fucking you. Fuck your attitude out, your excuses, your exhaustion from your shit job. Now I know why you're always so tired.” He watched as she slid back and forth on his dick that was now glistening in the low light from her arousal. "This whole time, you dry humped my brother then came into my class tired and unsatisfied."

Ben smacked her ass again, repositioned his hands and tilted her ass up further in the air then began pistoning into her. "I'm going to fuck this hole later. In fact, I will fill all of your holes sooner or later."

Rey started moaning again, Ben's heavy balls slapping against her pussy with each thrust. The once soft smacks were now lewdly loud and wet. Her hands scrunched up the comforter as she clutched the fabric.

"I knew you wanted me just as I wanted you. My own teacher's pet." Ben let out a breathy  _ fuck _ when he felt her walls tighten around him. "Touch yourself, Sweetheart. Tease your clit as I fuck you." 

Kylo smiled as he watched Rey lick her fingers then brought them down to her sensitive nub. Her shaky moan and her hooded eyes made him hold his breath as she circled her clit. He stood up and slowly walked over then knelt before the bed. He held her chin and slipped his tongue into her partly opened mouth. She flicked her tongue against Kylo’s with a lusty chuckle.

“Are you having fun Kitten?” He whispered against her cheek and placed his hands on both of her breasts.

“Yes.” Rey reached around Kylo’s neck with her free arm and kissed his jaw. His whiskers both tickled and burned her skin.

Rey panted and whined against Kylo’s neck as Ben fucked in and out of her. Although Ben kissed Rey while Kylo had her, he still felt jealous watching Rey hold onto Kylo and unravel in his arms. Watching his brother pepper her cheek with soothing kisses only angered Ben, he reached down then pulled Rey up against his chest. One arm wrapped across her chest, the other took over her hand and pressed against her clit.

“Come for me, my pet,” Ben breathed into her ear. “Come all over my cock.” He swallowed her moan in a deep kiss and rubbed her clit harder until she let out a high pitched whine as she came. Ben kissed her cheek as she let out a series of small moans as she caught her breath. He moved her hair out of her face and softly kissed her lips. “Kylo hold her while I finish fucking her. I think we wore her out. Didn’t we Sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm.” Was all she could muster with a smile and panted against Ben’s lips. 

Kylo reached for Rey, and she wrapped her arms around Kylo’s shoulders as he helped lower her back down towards the mattress. He lay beneath her and stroked her hair as Ben picked up his speed again. Rey grabbed the flesh of Kylo’s chest and lifted her head with a sharp inhale as the pressure built up again as Ben slammed in and out. Kylo grabbed Rey’s jaw and kissed her through Ben’s movements until Ben abruptly pulled out and rolled Rey onto her back. He straddled her waist and pumped his length a few more times then moaned as he came all over her breasts. Kylo leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

“You’re such a good girl,” Kylo whispered.

“So perfect, Rey,” Ben said breathlessly before bending down to kiss her lips. He grabbed a towel that sat near the edge of the bed and cleaned her up. “Condoms would be cleaner, and safer.” He tossed the towel and laid down on the other side of Rey. Both men had an arm stretched over her, Kylo’s over the top of her chest, Ben’s below her chest.

“Yeah, but I like being dirty with you two.” Rey stared at the ceiling, still processing that she just let these two men fuck her. Her cunt was soaked from her arousal, still throbbed from being slammed into so roughly by the largest dicks she had ever seen. She felt swollen as if she wouldn’t walk right ever again. “We can just sleep now, right?”

“Uhuh,” the twins replied sleepily. 

A small sigh of relief escaped Rey. All three were sound asleep before long.

  
  


They eventually moved under the covers before falling asleep again. First Kylo demanded Ben get the fuck out of his house, and Ben stubbornly wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist tighter stating she wanted him to stay before kissing her shoulder blade. Rey’s head was resting on Kylo’s shoulder, and he lovingly placed kisses on her head. At first, Rey wouldn’t have minded if they all went at it again so soon, but her aching pussy said otherwise. 

  
  


Rey rolled off of Kylo’s shoulder with an unceremonious flap of her left arm towards Ben’s face.

“Ow…” moaned Ben’s muffled voice. 

Rey’s hand lazily felt his face and hair before she finally opened her eyes. They sleepily looked at one another before Rey blinked a few times. The previous night's activities flooded her mind, and she snapped her head to see Kylo’s tired eyes looking at her. It wasn’t a crazy dream after all. Heat crept across her cheeks and settled in her core almost immediately as she opted to stare at the ceiling.

“We haven’t scared you off yet, have we?” Kylo whispered, softly kissing her shoulder.

“No,” Rey said smiling.

“Good, because I know I’m not ready for you to run away, ” Ben softly replied, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips. 

"Do I have to decide now?" She asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you already did." Kylo brought her hand towards him. His lips traveled down her bicep.

"You told us to share you." Ben began kissing the back of her hand and down to her wrist.

Rey's chest slowly rose and fell as she felt the tender kisses from the men who could easily pass for Greek statues. How did this happen? She felt she was as plain as one could come, but they treated her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And their praises as they fucked her, as she came, no one has complimented her the way they did, especially during sex. 

“You look lost in thought, my dear.” Kylo propped himself on his elbow. Not one for being outdone Ben quickly propped himself on his elbow. Rey bit her lip trying not to smile at them. She loved how their messy hair fell forward. Their warm amber eyes studied her face intently, and they simultaneously smiled down at her making Rey smile back. They were too much, and they were hers. 

“Tell us what you need, my pet.” Ben stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger then traced it along the otherside of her jaw. “Are you hungry? Do you want tea or coffee? Or rounds of sweet love making since we only fucked you into the mattress last night?”

“Honestly” -she ran a hand through Ben’s hair and pulled him down into a light kiss then repeated the action with Kylo- “I just want a shower. I feel completely dirty, and my body glitter rubbed off on both of you.”

“I think we can arrange that.” Kylo ran a hand up her inner thigh. 

“Just a shower, no shower sex.” She watched Kylo give her a playful frown. “I don’t see that ending well for me being sandwiched between you two wetter than I already am.”

“You’re already wet?” Kylo grinned.

“Do you want to feel?” 

Kylo let out a low moan and ran his fingers along her slit. Ben’s hand was running up her other leg, then his fingers slid in right behind Kylo’s. Rey sucked air through her teeth feeling both of them tease her folds. She watched as their pupils dilated and their breaths got deeper.

“Do you want more?” Ben breathed out.

“I do, but I really want to get cleaned up before you two make a mess of me again.” Her jaw slackened as she watched them both clean their fingers with their mouths. “Fast showers.”

  
  


Rey got off the bed and hastily walked to the bathroom and closed the door to relieve herself without an audience then cracked the door open and crooked her finger to the men before she turned on the shower. Kylo walked ahead of Ben and turned around under the door frame.

“This is far as you go, brother.” Kylo smirked.

“She wants us both.”

“She can have both, but there isn’t enough room in the shower for the three of us. You’ll have to wait. Or scurry along to the guest room and use that shower.

“Kylo, do you have another toothbrush?” Rey asked.

“I’m sure I have some somewhere.”

“You are borderline OCD when it comes to hygiene products. Where is somewhere?” Ben tried to push past Kylo.

“The guest bathroom.” Kylo closed the door in Ben’s face then locked it.

“Damn it, Kylo!” Ben growled.

"If there aren't any in the drawers use mine." 

"Did you really just lock your brother out?" Rey asked, a little amused.

"Maybe. I'd rather not rub against him anymore than I would have to if we get lucky enough to have you at the same time." 

Rey smirked and began brushing her teeth with his toothbrush. 

"I like the idea of you both having me at the same time," she said with a mouth full of toothpaste then spit. "Are you imagining my mouth full of your cum? I see how you're eyeing it."

"Yes I am. I can't help but think how pretty all your holes will look filled with my cum."

"I'm sure we can figure something out after this shower."

  
  


To Rey’s surprise he was a complete gentleman in the shower. He lovingly washed her hair and only washed her body when she handed him the loofah. Seeing this large, muscular man bend down to his knees before her and wash her legs and feet then placing delicate kisses on her after she rinsed felt like a dream.

After their quick shower they stepped out as they softly kissed one another. His wet whiskers tickled her upper lips. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, trapping his damp hair under her skin. His large hands landed on her hips as he walked her towards the door.

“Should we stop?” He nipped her lips.

“No.”

Kylo smiled. “I am starving.”

“Oh, we can stop then.” Rey started to pull away then bit her lip as she felt his fingers glide along her wet slit. “Oh, you’re  _ starving _ . Should we wait for Ben?”

He groaned. “Fuck Ben,”

“Well I planned on it.”

“Let Daddy have a snack? I want you to ride my face.”

“Can we sixty-nine?”

Kylo unlocked the door and rushed her to the bed. He quickly laid down on the bed and enthusiastically grabbed her legs and lifted his head to meet her pussy as she positioned herself over him. Rey examined his already hard cock and gave his length a lick from the tip to the hilt stroked it with her hand before placing it in her mouth. Rey loudly moaned against his cock as he bit and sucked on her pussy. She began to grind down on him as he lightly thrust himself into her mouth.

“Kylo, you mother fucking-”

“Mmm, technically my mouth and my dick are fucking Rey.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Ben finished.

Rey slowly released Kylo’s length and smiled at Ben. “I’m sorry, Ben. Did you want to join? I can suck your cock as well.” She patted the mattress. “Come here.”

As soon as Ben knelt down next to Rey she smirked and swallowed Kylo’s length again. Kylo moaned against her cunt and gave her thigh a hard smack as she started sucking hard against his length. 

Ben ran a hand through her mostly damp hair. “You really are a fucking brat, you know that right?” He smiled at her moaning, “ _ mhmm.” _ He took a deep breath as she began to stroke his cock while bobbing her head up and down Kylo’s. 

Her muffled moans increased as Kylo became more aggressive with his tongue and suctioning her sensitive skin. She pulled Kylo’s cock out of her mouth and moved towards Ben who more than willingly met her half way. He placed his hand on her head as she took his length in her mouth. Not willing to deprive Kylo, she took her other hand and stroked him up down while she held her breath and slid her tongue up and down the underside of Ben’s dick, tracing his bulging veins with the tip of her tongue. She pulled back to let out a small scream of pleasure when Kylo pushed his fingers inside of her. Ben placed his hand under her jaw.

“My Pet, do you trust me?”

“Yes, why?” Rey smiled. “Care to give me a squeeze, ah-” She smiled and took a few quick shallow breaths as he tightened his hold around her throat.

Ben smirked down at her. “You’re so cute. I told you, I’m going to fuck all of your holes. I might as well start prepping you.”

“Already? S-sure.” Rey couldn’t help but feel nervous at the idea of anal sex, especially with his large dick right in her face. She ran her tongue across the head of his cock, gliding the edge of her tongue against his opening. She loved how large his chest expanded as he took a deep breath while she teased him again before another moan escaped from her mouth. 

Ben got on his hands and knees and kissed her lips then her shoulder as she slowly made her way to Kylo’s now throbbing cock. Ben lightly bit her shoulder blade and left a trail of wet kisses down her back, his fingertips following his movements as he carefully worshipped her body. Rey couldn’t help but feel distracted as he got closer to her ass and opted to hold still as his lips trailed the curve of her ass. Rey felt Kylo’s mouth move away from her clit, and squeezed his balls to keep him focused. She felt Ben move his body further away, then completely stopped touching her for a moment until his large hands splayed themselves across both of her ass cheeks and spread them. Her eyes widened, and she held her breath as she felt his tongue glide over her hole, then whimpered when he did it again, his hands squeezing her cheeks as he continued. Rey stopped going down on Kylo with a broken squeak and began to rock her hips, seeking stimulation from Kylo’s lips and Ben’s tongue. 

“Ben, get your fucking dick away from my face.” Kylo complained.

“Maybe you should move Kylo. She obviously likes what I’m doing.” Ben smugly replied and moved his fingers closer to his target. “She wants to be fucked here. Don’t you, Sweetheart? We just need to make sure she is ready.”

“I’m about to punch you in your fucking ba-”

“Alright, that’s enough, both of you. Holy fuck.” Rey moved off of Kylo’s face. Ben greedily wrapped his arms around her. “Kylo, how about I keep going down on you and let you come in my mouth, but I want Ben to keep doing whatever he is doing-”

“Eating your ass,” Kylo interrupted.

“Are you jealous?” Ben asked.

“Yes!” Kylo hissed.

“Oh fuck, just shut up. It feels great, and I want more,” she whined, blushing for what felt like the millionth time.

“I’ll give you more. I’ll give you everything you want,” Ben replied, squeezing her nipples.

Kylo repositioned himself and Rey leaned towards his cock. She sucked and kissed his balls and ran her nails up his thighs. Ben picked her hips up and began eating her ass out again, bringing his fingers closer to her pussy, teasingly stroking and groping her ass cheeks and inner thighs until he slid his thumb, index, and middle fingers into her pussy. Rey once again wantonly moaned as she took Kylo’s cock, deepthroating him and holding her position as Ben’s fingers hastily rocked back and forth. Rey rubbed herself against his fingers, enjoying the friction she felt from his large and long digits, the feel of his tongue on her ass, the rough stubble that grew overnight rubbing against her skin. Ben let out a low moan as he moved his face away from her. Rey finally moved her mouth off of Kylo’s cock to allow herself a deep breath. She smiled up at Kylo as his grip on her hair tightened.

“Fuck, you’re too good for me Rey.” Kylo groaned as she went down again. He gasped as her tongue swirled around his hard length, watching her seductive eyes as she stared at him.

Ben spit directly onto her hole. Rey paused as she felt the warm saliva drop onto her followed by a finger massaging her. Her heart began beating faster as his finger teased her.

“Rey, are you okay with this? You look pale.” Kylo asked. Rey only smiled against his cock and gave his balls a light rub. 

“Is she alright?” Ben paused his motions, Rey squeezed Kylo’s balls.

“She’s good. So fucking good.” Kylo bucked his hips.

Ben spit again then slowly inserted his finger of his free hand into her hole while working his other fingers in her pussy. Rey blinked several times and held still feeling the new sensation. She stopped deepthroating Kylo, moving up just enough to be able to breathe better as spit dribbled down her chin while Ben slowly fucked both of her holes with his fingers. She completely came off of Kylo's dick with a surprised gasp when Ben inserted another finger with a lewd spit.

“Oh fuck!” She whimpered out as Ben continued thrusting his fingers in and out. “Fuck!” She gasped, her breath and body began to shake. “Please keep going.”

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Ben asked, smiling when her response was a squeaky yes with a loud gasp before she went down on Kylo again, bobbing up and down at Ben’s pace as he slowly sped up both hands.

“Kylo, please tell me you have lube.” Ben ran his fingers up and down her slit and brought her arousal to his lip. 

“Yeah, it's in the nightstand.” He ran his hands through Rey’s hair once more and moved his head back as she sucked on him harder, licking his shaft over and over again before sucking again.

“Think you can grab it? You’re right next to it,” Ben sighed. “My fingers are knuckle deep in her tight pussy and” -he added one more to her ass causing a wet moan from Rey against Kylo’s cock- “elsewhere. Rey, do you want me to fuck both holes? Start off with this sweet little cunt? And finish in here?” He crooked his fingers, and Rey excitedly nodded before holding her mouth in place, squeezing Kylo’s balls again.

“Ah fuck. Damn it, Ben.” He pulled Rey off his cock. “We’re going to have to adjust our positions, sweetheart.”

Ben pulled his digits out of both holes as she sat up. He splayed his fingers across her abdomen, her arousal smearing across her stomach as he kept the other hand off of her. Kylo quickly reached over to the nightstand drawer and tossed the lube towards Ben.

“Bend back down over Kylo, my Pet,” Ben whispered.

Rey smiled at Kylo and motioned for him to get closer. She reached up and wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They opened their mouths at the same time to slide their tongues against one anothers. Rey loudly moaned then giggled as Ben entered her cunt.

“Your brother feels so good,” she moaned again. “Daddy, do you want me to keep sucking your cock while Ben fucks me?” She felt Ben give her a particularly brutal thrust.

“I’m fucking both of these holes, remember that my Pet. She’s already acting bratty, isn’t she Kylo?”

“My Kitten is definitely a brat. Yes, I want you to suck my cock. I’m going to fill that dirty mouth of yours with my come, then you will be begging me for more. I’ll come on your tits, inside your sweet tasting pussy, and I will come in your ass as well.” Kylo groped her breasts.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” Rey grinned and watched Kylo get on his knees, kissing his hand as he reached for her hair.

“Suck Daddy’s cock while my brother fucks you,” Kylo demanded.

“Call me your whore,” Rey grit through her teeth as she felt Ben pour the cold lube on her ass then press his finger back inside of her. 

“Daddy’s bratty whore is more like it.”

“My Pet is such a slut for us.” He slammed into her harder. “Suck my brother’s cock.” Ben slapped the side of her thigh.

“Ah! Yes, sir,” Rey barely managed to say before Kylo pulled her down his length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for "edging" you guys with this cliffhanger. I'll make it up next week, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Ben slammed into Rey’s wet cunt as soon as her mouth was full of Kylo’s cock. He smiled down at her as she let out a muffled moan. He took a deep breath and started rocking his hips back and forth, running a hand up and down Rey’s back as she continued to go down on Kylo.

“Fuck, I didn’t think this through. I’m fucking this sweet little pussy, but I cannot see her adorable face. I should have started this missionary-”

“You always made stupid decisions.” Kylo smirked and leaned his head back as Rey swirled her tongue around his length. “Fuck, just like that kitten. Her tongue is amazing.”

“So is her pussy.”

“I know.”

“I know her ass will be even tighter.” Ben slammed into her harder. 

“She likes that. Even with her mouth full of my cock, I can tell she likes that.”

The cold lube ran down the crack of her ass once more as Ben poured more pumped in and out of her pussy a few more times before pulling out. She could hear the slick noise of him stroking his cock with the lube. He lifted her hips just another inch and nudged the tip of his cock into her hole. Rey took a deep breath through her nose as she tried to remain calm. Kylo’s grip on her hair loosened. Ben slowly pushed his cock in. Rey’s clenched and unclened her hands, her nails scraping Kylo’s hips as she did. She came off of Kylo’s cock with a stuttered gasp followed by an excited moan as he continued to fill her. The foreign feel of being stretched down there gave way to a slight burn before she adjusted to the feel. Rey relaxed her body as best as she could, just as she had seen on several porn sites. Ben was just huge.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK,” Ben stammered and tightened his grip on her hips, pausing a moment with a deep breath.

“Just preejaculate, so I can finish fucking her,” Kylo joked and took Rey’s chin in his hands. “So beautiful Rey.”

“Mmm?” Rey panted with a smile.

“You like that. Don’t you?” Kylo softly asked, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

“I do.” She licked his thumb then mouthed it.

“She’s waiting.”

“Shut the fuck up Kylo.” Ben slowly pulled back. “Fucking time me, then see how long you last. Holy fuck, she is so fucking tight.”

“Mmm Ben, fill me with you cum.” Rey licked the side of Kylo’s cock. “Or I’ll have your brother fill me first.”

Ben’s growl caused Rey to giggle then moan when he began pumping in and out of her. She looked up at Kylo who was patiently waiting for her to finish him off. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling Ben move in and out of her. She wrapped her hand around Kylo’s length, spit on it then stroked it up and down as she got used to Ben fucking her ass. Her mouth remained open as her moans grew. Ben slowly increased his speed as she began to relax around him. The slapping sounds of their skin rapidly grew, and he continued to glide in and out of her. Rey finally began sucking Kylo’s cock again, moaning against his length. Her spit quickly dribbled down her chin and puddled on the bed as she began to bob her head faster, keeping up with Ben’s speed, pausing occasionally when he smacked her thigh with a loud moan. One hand in Rey’s hair, the other stroking her back, Kylo began to thrust into her mouth. Her eyes drove him wild, especially when she lifted an eyebrow at him indicating she enjoyed him fucking her mouth. Rey began to play with her clit, needing the extra stimulation despite being completely overstimulated by both men. The rustling of the bed, both men panting and moaning, the wet sounds of her mouth, the slapping of her and Ben’s skin were the best sounds Rey heard. She felt so loved and so used at the same time, and she enjoyed every second of it. The idea of two men vying for her affection and fucking her relentlessly felt right in her lonesome world.

“Fuck, fuck!” Ben slammed into her over and over again, his hands leaving bruises in their wake. “AH! Fuck!” Ben screamed as he came. He slowed his thrust and grabbed her ass cheeks as he filled her with his spend. Ben bent down and kissed her back and shoulders. “Oh Baby, you are so good to us.”

“I call her Baby.”

“Something else to fight over then.” Ben pulled out of Rey and admired the cum that followed. “I knew you would look good covered in my cum,” he sighed. “Alright, I’m going to get cleaned up, again.”

Ben walked to the master bathroom.

“Fucking asshole is just making himself at home,” Kylo muttered then pouted when Rey pulled off his cock again.

“You’re sharing the same woman for now, so you might as well get used to it.”

“Kitten, did I say stop sucking my cock?”

“No Daddy, you didn’t. Are you going to punish me?”

“Get on your back and let me fill your pussy with my cum.”

“Will you choke me?” She asked as she laid on her back, her feet on either side of his hips. She smiled as he licked his fingers then rubbed her clit.

“Do you want to be choked? I was supposed to be pampering you this weekend, not treating you like a whore.” Kylo crawled over her. Rey pushed the curly ends of his hair out of his face.

“Unless you are tired of me, we have all the time in the world for you to pamper me.” She smiled in relief when Kylo lovingly smiled at her and slowly entered her.

“I’ll never tire of you.”

“Then remember, I do like breath play. Choke me like a dirty whore who just let your brother fuck her.” Her eyes widened as he quickly wrapped his hand around her throat and gave her a squeeze. “Tighter, Daddy.”

Kylo pistoned in and out of her and let out a soft chuckle at her demand. Slowing down his movements he carefully tightened her throat and watched her reaction. She gave him a smile and held his wrist. He sped up his movements and slipped out with a groaned  _ fuck. _

“My Kitten, you really are a whore. Do you feel how wet your pussy is?” He pushed back into her cunt, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His free hand squeezed her thigh as he ground in and out of her. "Fucking two brothers, one who happens to be your teacher. Here’s hoping he doesn’t fail you now that he’s fucked you.” He loosened his grip on her throat, and she took a few quick breaths before holding it again as he tightened his hold. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. She greedily accepted his passionate kiss and wrapped her fingers through his hair. Her other hand held his shoulder, bucking her hips to meet his harsh thrusts. 

“Ah!” Rey bucked her hips higher and bit his lip. “Fuck me right there!” His free hand held her in place as he pushed harder to keep hitting her spot. Her hand fell from his shoulder and landed on his right pectoral. Her nails began digging into his skin as he fucked into her harder and harder until she cried out as she came.

“Fuck, Rey,” he moaned next to her ear as he came moments later. He softly kissed her in between pants as they caught their breath and stroked her cheek. “He won’t fail you. I don’t know why I said that.”

“You were caught up in the moment. I don’t mind.” She smoothed his hair after finally releasing it. “This was more than a snack… I’m actually really hungry now.”

“So am I. We’ll see what Ben is hungry for.” Kylo’s face turned solemn. “Rey, now that you finally quit that job, I will go through with my promise. I’ll pay your rent and bills, but most importantly your tuition. Your internships should start soon, so you’ll be employed before you know it.”

“Kylo, I cannot accept that.”

“I’m not giving you a choice Rey. Use my name and Ben’s name on your resumes, just don’t go for another job like Jakku Scavengers.”

“That’s too much money.”

“I have more money than I know what to do with. Rey, you’ll never know how much you have helped me over these past few months. After I fucked everything up with my brother and my family basically ostracized me, I’ve had nothing but my career… until I met you. You ignited something within me, saving me, not the lap dances, not your flirting, just you. Sleeping with you is a bonus.” Rey cupped his face with both hands and pulled him down for another kiss. 

“Don’t do it. It will take me years to pay you back. You’ll be tired of me by then.”

“I doubt that. Besides, it’s already done. I actually paid it off about a week and a half ago, before I told you I would.”

“What? My tuition?” Rey’s eyes widened. “Kylo no.”

“You should be getting a letter for it from your school soon. Don’t fall asleep in anymore classes.”

“I don’t want you buying me anything else. I know I joked about you being a sugar Daddy-”

“I just wanted you out of that strip club, and to be financially stable. Rey, I suck with words and overcompensate with money. It’s done. You don’t owe me anything.”

Rey kissed him once more then laid his head on her chest. Her heart was racing. “Thank you. But Kylo” -he raised his head from his comfortable resting spot- “if you go back to my old job or any other strip club, or cheat on me, I will cut your dick off.”

Kylo laughed then kissed her cheek. “Baby, I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

Ben walked back into the bedroom. “If I still get to be a part of this, this will take some getting used to.”

Rey looked to Ben then looked at Kylo.

“It’s up to you,” Kylo whispered.

“Ben, you’ll have to get used to your brother embracing me when I’m not in your arms.” She smiled over at Ben. “And since you started it, Kylo, admire your work.”

Kylo grinned mischievously at Rey and crawled down her body, sprawling her legs even further to get a better look at his cum leaking from her pussy, his fingers stroking her inner thighs up and down as he looked her over.

“Do you know how good your pussy looks filled with my cum? Fuck, I’m half hard again. Baby, you’re going to kill me at this rate.” He heard Rey laugh and smiled at her. “I’m going to keep you filled. You understand that right?” Kylo winked at Rey.

“I count on it.” Rey looked at Ben. “We’re hungry. I’m sure you are too.”

“We can go out for breakfast,” Kylo offered.

“I can’t be seen with Rey in public for a few more weeks,” Ben softly replied. “Even then, I have to be careful.”

“I forgot.” Rey sat up.

“It’s fine. Rey, why don’t you take a shower, and Ben and I can make some eggs or oatmeal. What sounds good to you?”

“If you have strawberries, I would love a bowl of oatmeal.”

“Kylo, you should wash up as well.” Ben looked at his brother then gathered his clothes scattered on the floor.

“I have a kitchen sink. I mean, if you want me to spend more one on one time with Rey, then so be it. I figured she would want some privacy.”

“Oh, I think one of your phones has been going off. Something has been vibrating near the front door unless Kylo has a vibrator over there.”

Rey jumped out of the bed. “Oh shit, that is probably my roommate.” She quickly ran down the hall and found her phone on the floor. “Hello?”

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Rose’s voice carried all the way back to Kylo’s bedroom.

“Holy shit, calm down. I’m sorry. I completely forgot to give you a heads up that I was going to be late or not coming home.” She softly replied, feeling two sets of piercing amber eyes on her.

“The sooner you get a different job, the better. It worries me that you have to take the train because my job is further.”

“I’m working on that.”

“Sooo… it was either going to be late or not come home. REY GOT SOME!”

“Rose-”

“Who is it? Someone from school? A client of yours? Wait, you said you only had the  _ one _ guy. I still find that hard to believe. Who did you fuck?”

“Rose, I need to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Are you still fucking them today? Oh you slut! I love this for you!”

Rey’s eyes widened. She knew Rose was just joking, but would she really feel that way if she knew Rey slept with two men, twin brothers? She loved it when Ben and Kylo called her a slut because that was part of her game.

“Right… again, I’ll talk to you later.” Rey quickly hung up. “Do you both have a habit of eavesdropping?”

“Technically I was about to check my pants pocket for my pager,” Kylo offered. “But you looked-”

“Overwhelmed,” Ben added. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

Rey turned and walked towards them, their eyes focused on hers and not her naked body still felt weird. Ben pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“You do look upset.” Kylo kissed her cheek.

“Go check your pager. It’s nothing, just my worried roommate. I don’t know why she was so scared.”

“Rey, you worked at a stripclub and rode the train home. When you told me that, I even panicked. Had I known that was your mode of transportation at night after your shifts, I would have driven you home myself.”

“I thought you had a car?” Ben caressed her hair.

“Long story short, Rose works across town and needs it at night. It’s fine now. I’ll find a day job.” She felt them both focus on her. “I’ll try to find a job that requires clothes.”

“And put our names down as references.” Kylo added as he pulled his pager out and let out a quiet sigh of relief then brought Rey’s clothes over.

“Didn’t miss any pages?” Ben asked.

“Thankfully no. I normally keep it on me just in case.” Kylo then pulled Rey to him and lovingly wrapped his arms around her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Go ahead and shower. We’ll start breakfast, coffee, tea, whatever you want.” He caressed her cheek as she nodded then kissed her forehead.

“Kylo, I’m sick of seeing your ass and your dick, get dressed.” Ben complained after Rey shut the door to the shower.

“Then stop looking.”

“Seriously, get dressed and let's make her breakfast.” 

Ben walked to the kitchen and scrubbed his hands at the sink. Kylo came back out dressed then washed his hands.

“Rey’s roommate called her a slut. Did you see her reaction?” Ben quietly asked.

“Yes. Why didn’t tell us she was upset?” Kylo dried his hands and pulled out the oatmeal as Ben pulled out the strawberries and blueberries out of the fridge.

“She’s very reticent about certain subjects. Personal issues, she tries to keep it to herself. She may have opened up to you more while you two… talked at her job. Let her process what her friend said along with everything we have just done to her. I’m not going to lie, but I’m a little weirded out. I'm sharing a woman with you. But it feels-”

“It feels right with her. I just want her to be happy-”

“You shouldn’t have called her a slut and a whore-”

“She asked me to, and you did it as well.” Kylo glared at Ben.

“Alright, fair enough. Calm down. Let’s not press the issue with her. She may be blunt, but I guarantee she will dodge any questions that make her feel uncomfortable.”

“I agree.” 

“You agree on what?” Rey came back out of the room fully dressed, hair wet with rosy cheeks.

“That you are the most beautiful woman in the world of course.” Kylo smiled at her.

“Liar.” Rey smiled.

“My brother and I never lie, Rey.” Ben added. “You really are the most beautiful woman in the world. And you're all ours.”

  
  


That afternoon they all sat in the living room discussing how arrangements should work in this new, blossoming relationship. Rey was surprised to hear they had never actually been in a threesome before, and she never considered it until she met them. Her head was resting on Ben’s lap while Kylo rubbed her feet.

“I say Rey comes to my place on the weekends until she finishes this semester, which again is in a few weeks. You can have her here during the week.”

“My shifts at the hospital wouldn’t allow us much time together. That’s why I was so surprised her shifts fit perfectly on my evenings off.” Kylo grinned as Rey smiled. "I think she should be home with me on the weekends."

"Can't we all spend time together?" She quietly asked.

"We could, but Kylo and I spend more time fighting than anything else. Wouldn't you want some one on one time with us individually."

"I would, but at the same time, it would feel odd, like I'm cheating on the other. And wouldn't that drive you guys crazy? Sitting all alone in your homes knowing I was with the other?"

"I'm sure we could get used to it, eventually," Kylo offered, not really liking the idea of Ben having Rey all to himself, and he was sure Ben also wasn't keen on the idea.

“I do have to go home eventually.” She softly added.

“Only if you want to.” Ben stroked her hair. “We have both been after you for so long.”

“If I spend all my free time with you two, you will get bored of me.” Rey closed her eyes and ran her fingernails up and down Ben’s arm as he continued to run his hands through her hair.

“Why do you think that?” Kylo stopped massaging her feet. Ben quickly glared at him.

Rey remained perfectly still and quiet, and Kylo began working her feet again. He rubbed his thumbs up the arches of her feet, smoothing out the tension he felt.

“Everyone does,” she whispered.

“Sweetheart-” Ben stroked her cheek.

“I have to pee.” Rey sat up.

“Rey-” Ben’s hand lightly grabbed her arm. 

"I said I have to pee." Rey quickly walked away from them.

"You said not to push it." Kylo muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean to. It's her eyes. There's so much pain in them," Ben replied.

"And anger. When she gets that look in her eyes I want to do whatever I can to fix it." 

"You know paying off her loans doesn't fix anything."

"Of course I know that. But it is one large bill off of her shoulders. If she wants to let us in on whatever has happened to her, it will have to be on her terms." He smugly looked at Ben. "You're just pissed I'm the anonymous donor and not you."

"Maybe."

Rey made her way back onto the couch, snuggling against Kylo now.

“You know, you could put a resume at my hospital, or at A New Hope Medical Center” Kylo suggested.

“Jesus, are you crazy?” Ben looked at Kylo.

“What? What’s wrong with his suggestions?” Rey looked over at Ben.

“First Order Memorial Hospital for one, his boss is a major douche. Then, A New Hope Medical Center, do you know who the chief of surgery is?”

“But, I’m not studying to be a surgeon.”

“Leia Organa, our mother. And she knows everyone. If you turn in a resume with one of our names on it she will ask around.”

“Oh.” Rey placed her head back on Kylo’s chest, listening to his heart.

“Are you ashamed, brother?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“An internship doesn’t mean she will interact with either Snoke or mother. It would get her foot in the door. At A New Hope Medical Center, she could practice under Doctor Kalonia. If mother has questions, you know her from school and I-”

“Became smitten with an exotic dancer who stripped for your money, a gold digger?” Rey joked.

“That’s not funny,” Kylo chided. “I don’t think of you like that.”

“Everyone else will. It’s how we met, but we can keep it our little secret.”

“Rey-”

Rey swung her leg over Kylo’s legs and sat on his lap. “Tell me you would be so proud to tell mommy dearest where you met me.”

“Mommy dearest doesn’t mean shit to me, Kitten. However, I would rather you not worry about trivial matters during your first year of interning. Anyone can take this information about you and destroy your career before it starts.”

“Kylo,” Ben warned.

“What, I’m not going to sugar coat it for her. You don’t want that. Do you Rey?”

“No, I do prefer when people are honest.”

“And as much as it pains me to say it, Ben’s office is in that hospital. You might be able to see each other.”

“But what about your hospital?” Rey raised an eyebrow. “Would being associated with a nobody like me ruin your career?”

“No, but I work with a bunch of sharks who  _ will _ go out of their way to find out every little detail about you for fun. And I’m not sure if I could concentrate knowing you were nearby.” Kylo winked at her.

“You know there’s talk about merging the two hospitals.” Ben looked at Kylo then to Rey. “They are across the street from each other. So, whichever hospital wins the merge would just be expanded.”

“Oh! So, if I get an internship, there’s a chance I can see both of you.” She smirked. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“I have no doubt. I’ve seen how you behave in class. That’s why I was so thrown off when I followed Kylo to your job. Your very presence commanded the room and you terrified me for a moment.” Ben smirked, debating on asking her a question.

“What?” Rey asked smiling at Ben, wrapping her arms around Kylo’s neck and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I have to know, where does the name Kitten come from?”

Both Kylo and Rey softly chuckled as Rey looked at Ben once more, Kylo placing delicate kisses on her cheek and neck.

“He gave me the nickname the second or third shift, all because I still didn’t know what the fuck I was doing and crawled toward him like a cat. It was pathetic.”

“It was hot,” Kylo said against her jawline.

“No it was not!” Rey smiled as he sucked on her pulsepoint. 

“Her eyes are so alluring. She looked like a feline, and I was her prey. She didn’t do the crawl often, but it was always as seductive as the first time.”

Ben watched Rey as she closed her eyes as Kylo’s lips delicately traveled up and down her neck, taking deep steady breaths as he did.

Rey smiled at Ben. “You have that look in your eyes. You want to see it. Don’t you?”

“Show him, Kitten.” Kylo looked at her lips then her eyes after she turned to face him. “Show him. He’ll love it as much as I do.”

“But, I’m your Kitten.” Rey traced his bottom lip with her finger.

“You are, but, I am sharing like you told me.” Kylo looked over at Ben. “If you call her Kitten, I will end you.” Rey snapped Kylo’s face back towards her with a light laugh then kissed his lips.

“What do you think, Ben? Shall I crawl on all fours for you?”

Ben could feel his cock harden as he watched Rey’s smile and imagined her little crawl that she was clearly embarrassed about.

“Show me,” he finally responded.

Rey blushed and placed her forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay. I can do this, in bright lights, and not at the club. Kylo, please move the coffee table.”

With a last kiss on Kylo’s lips she scooted off of his lap then crossed the room. Kylo stood and dragged the coffee table out of the way. Rey took a deep breath and put herself into the mindset when she worked her shifts. She quickly ran her hand through her hair and began to crouch down.

“Fuck, hold on, these jeans are a bit tight,” Rey complained then unzipped them. Both Ben and Kylo took a deep breath as she slid the jeans off. “There, that’s better. My costumes were less restrictive.” She bit her lip as she caught their hungry eyes watching her as if they hadn’t just fucked her.

Crouching to the floor she slowly crawled towards them, moving to the left to crawl straight towards Ben. “I started by simply crawling to him, then I would stop.” She stopped crawling just two feet away and lowered her arms and head to the floor and stuck her ass in the air. Both Ben and Kylo carefully examined her pose, enjoying how her ass looked in the air and wishing she removed her underwear. “Then I went into extended heart pose to stretch to calm my nerves. You both have that stare that turns me on. So, I like to hide my face. Oddly enough, it's very similar to the sexual position we were just in.” She slowly pushed her upper body back up, glancing at their faces and looking back down at the floor below. Feeling the heat cross her cheeks again, she took a deep breath, looked Ben in the eyes and slowly crawled towards his legs. “Then, I finished crawling to him. I offered him a shoe shine once... he didn’t get it.” She crawled between his legs, running her hands up his thighs as she straightened her back. She slowly placed her knees on the small space available between his balls and the edge of the couch, running her face up the front of his shirt and stopped when her lips were right before Ben’s. “Then, I would ask what he was in the mood for. He wanted to kiss me so bad, having our lips a breath apart like this. I would often wonder how his mustache would feel if I kissed him, or if he would let me get away with just riding his thigh. Other times, I would slowly slink back down, like this.” She lowered herself to the ground, grazing her clothed breasts on either side of his dick. “And think about how fun it would be to fuck his cock with my tits. But now that I have seen you both have monster sized di-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You thought about that as you teased me?” Kylo’s eyes were completely dilated, his breathing shortened.

“Of course, don’t act like it didn’t cross your mind.”

“Finish with what you were saying, my Pet,” Ben interrupted, eyeing her from her eyes to her chest still sitting against his cock. “Monster sized?”

“Your monster sized dicks might be too big for my breasts.” Rey smiled.

“I think they are the perfect size. There’s only one way to find out,” Ben replied.

Rey bit her lip again and reached for his belt buckle then glanced over at Kylo who nodded for her to continue. Rey’s eyes locked on Ben’s as she unclipped his belt. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

“Take off your clothes Ben,” she whispered and slowly removed her shirt. 

“I want you to polish my shoes while you rub me down with your tits.” 

Rey looked at Ben and felt her panties get wetter as she processed his words.

“Get your shoes then.” She finally remembered her voice.

“Crawl over to them and bring them to me, like a good girl.”

Rey licked her lips then slowly turned around, crawling across the room to Ben’s shoes, already perfectly polished and expensive looking. She picked them up and walked back over to Ben, glancing at Kylo who attentively watched her every move. She got back on her knees in front of Ben.

Ben quickly slid his pants and briefs off, then pulled his shirt over his head. Rey kept her eyes locked on his as she unhooked her bra and slid the straps off of her shoulders. She didn’t know why, but her heart was beating hard as their eyes remained locked. Ben sat on the edge of the couch, slowly stroking himself, eyeing her breasts and her mouth.

“Put my shoes on my feet.”

With a small gasp she scooted closer to him. She picked up one of his shoes and frowned.

“Louis Vuitton? I’ll ruin them.”

“You’ll just make them better.” He smirked as she slid his shoes on his feet. “Stand up so I can remove your underwear.”

Biting her nail, she stood up. Ben’s hands eagerly grabbed the thin fabric and pulled them down. She slowly stepped out of the underwear and let out a low wanton moan as his fingers roughly slid up from her folds to her clit, rubbing her clit back and forth. He pulled them back to his mouth and licked them before rubbing her down again. She let out quick, little moans as he continued his hasty movements, gasping when his mouth sucked on her clit.

“Polish my shoes, baby.”

With a fleeting breath she sunk back down to her knees, rubbing her pussy on the expensive shoes. Kylo let out a low moan watching her. She took Ben’s mostly hard cock in her hand and gave him a few strokes before lowering her face to take the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head. His deep breath gave her goosebumps, then she placed her lips around it before coming off of the tip with a loud, wet pop, loudly moaning as she ground harder against his shoe, whispering  _ fuck  _ as she moved herself along his shoe over and over again. She finally stopped grinding on his shoe long enough to look at his cock in her hand and spit on it, smearing her spit up and down his shaft before removing her hand. She took her breasts in her hands and fondled them, pinching her nipples and watched how he watched her hands. She squeezed her breasts together then pulled them apart a few times before she leaned forward and placed her breasts on either side of his cock. She spit on him once more and ran her tits up and down his length, slowly at first, catching her spit and smearing it over and over again. She heard his low hiss and felt his legs move. She dared not look at Kylo, since she didn’t know how to please him in this moment between her and Ben. Rey has fantasized about this with Kylo several times. She never thought she would be fucking her professor’s shoes. She began fucking his dick with her breasts harder. Ben angled his foot, keeping in contact with her pussy as she awkwardly started grinding down on his shoe again.

“Oh fuck, Rey,” Ben moaned, clenching and unclenching his fists as he felt her breasts glide up and down his cock repeatedly, intently listening to her little moans and gasps as she rubbed her pussy all over his shoe. She opened her mouth and tilted her chin and took as much as his cock as she could when she slid her breasts down. “Fuck,” he muttered again when she spit once more. She may have felt her breasts were too small, but they were just the right size and felt perfect against Ben’s cock. “Fuck, Baby,” Ben moaned and gasped watching her slide up and down, grinding her clit down on his shoe as she pinched her nipples, deliriously grinning directly at him. “I'm coming,” he breathed out as his cock twitched between breasts, painting her chest and the bottom of her chin with his cum. Feeling his hot cum hit her skin, she ground down on his shoe and came crying out. She collapsed onto his shoe breathing heavily, resting her cheek on his shaft until their breathing slowly returned to normal. She finally pulled away from him . She looked at Ben, her mouth partly open, feeling somewhat amazed her breasts brought him to orgasm, and a little embarrassed, but still turned on that she got off on his shoe. “I told you your breasts were perfect. You’re perfect.” 

Rey finally turned her head to look at Kylo who looked lost as if he were in a trance.

“Am I? Daddy?” She breathlessly asked then wiped her chin with her fingertips, bringing Ben’s cum to her mouth.

“Yes you are.”

Ben looked down at her cum covered face and breasts, then down to her pussy on his shoe. “You’ll have to polish the other one later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a lot longer than I expected for a Breylo, but I'm having fun with it. Yes, I'm bringing some plot back in, but it's still mostly porn. I just sent chapter 9 to my amazing Beta, and I think 10 will be the final count. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your fun comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Rey’s whole body shook as her high from her orgasm came down.

“Stand up. Let me see what a mess you made of my shoe.” Ben quirked an eyebrow grinning when Rey sheepishly smiled and wiped her chin again. “How messy are you?” He was highly amused by her sudden change in demeanor. “Kylo, maybe you should make yourself useful and get a towel so she can clean herself up.”

Kylo glared at Ben and stood up, removing his shirt as he did. Ben ran his hand through her hair when she laid her head down on his muscular thigh and sprawled her hands on either side of his leg. Her dainty fingertips tickled his skin. “Are you alright? I’m not used to you being so quiet.”

“I’m just thinking I want to ride your thigh next time.” She smiled against his leg as he involuntarily moaned. She felt Kylo pull her back just a few inches and grinned at him. “As for you, I think riding these arms would be fun.” She ran a hand down his toned arm as he wiped the cum off her breasts with his shirt.

“Is that so?” Kylo grinned down at her then picked her up off of Ben’s foot. “Oh Kitten, you came hard.” Both Ben and Kylo admired the small puddle of her arousal on Ben’s shoe. “Do you think you’ll come that hard on my arm? Or do you want to ride my cock? Grind down on me the way you did at your job, teasing me every fucking shift.” 

“I wanna ride your cock.” She planted a kiss on his neck followed by biting him. Kylo swiftly placed her on her feet and dropped his pants. His cock was hard, veins bulging, precum leaking, ready to be fully sheathed inside of her. Rey grinned and pushed him back onto the couch, climbing onto his lap, her tongue running along her lips. “You want me?” She breathed out.

“Fuck yes, I do.” His hand up the back of her head, fingers treading through her hair. He pulled her hair back and bit her neck before sucking a small bruise into her flesh, moaning wantonly along with Rey. 

Rey smirked and moved her legs, facing away from him. “I do love teasing you, Daddy.” She wiggled her ass against his dick then locked her legs around his calves and slowly rotated her hips, rubbing against his length. She did the same moves she did at the strip club: slowly rubbing up and down and leaning against his back, cupping his neck in her hand. “Touch me.” She nipped his lips as his hands traveled up the sides of her body, cupping her breasts then sliding back down and rubbing fingers from both hands against her clit and her folds, spreading her arousal over her skin. She stopped her lap dancing then turned around and straddled him again. She rubbed her clit against his shaft. Their breaths were in sync as she moved up and down.

“Oh fuck, Rey.” Kylo bit out, trying to claim her mouth with his. She only giggled and pulled her head away from him.

“Do you want to be inside of my pussy?” She licked Kylo’s thumb as his fingers slid against her neck.

“You know I want to be inside of your sweet, tight pussy. Ah,” he moaned as she slowed down her movements.

“Beg me for it, Daddy. Beg me to fuck you. I obviously had no problem getting off on Louis Voittons. I can get off by rubbing your cock, or I can move along to your shoulder, make you lay down and fuck your arm.”

“Fuck! Rey, please fuck me. Daddy’s cock wants to be inside of your cunt.” He tried not to smile as she grabbed his face. “Please, Kitten, fuck Daddy. Fuck me hard.”

“You want me to ride you until you’re ready to blow? Fill me with your cum?” She kissed his swollen lips.

“Baby, let me fill you with my cum. Please.”

Rey let go of his face. “I will make you come so fucking hard.”

“Ben, make yourself useful and get some towels.” Kylo mimicked Ben’s demand from earlier as Rey licked her fingers then stroked Kylo’s shaft, before slowly lowering herself on him.

Hands firmly placed on his pectorals, she dug her nails into his skin and bounced up and down his length. Both began breathlessly moaning almost immediately at the brutal pace Rey set. Kylo looked down to where they were connected. She was still soaking wet from her orgasm earlier and only grew wetter as she rode him. His large hands took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them before pinching her nipples, causing a broken scream from Rey.

“Suck my tits, Kylo.” Rey slowed down and arched towards him. “Please, Daddy, put your mouth on my tits.” Rey grinned. Kylo flicked his tongue across her nipple, and she shrieked when he bit it. She grounded herself down harder along his cock, her clit rubbing against his pelvis, his coarse pubic hair tickling her skin as she did. “Oh fuck!” She screamed as he moved onto the other breasts, sucking as much of her breast as he could before biting down on her soft flesh. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he released it, licking the top and bottom where his teeth marks lay.

Ben had already returned and watched intently as Rey alternated between bouncing and grinding against his brother. She was nearly feral in her movements and the noises she made. She roughly ran her hand through Kylo’s hair and fisted it before pulling. She bounced harder than earlier, her lips grazing his in between moans. She finally ran her tongue from under his chin to his upper lip before she finally kissed him again.

Rey’s whole body glistened from sweat as she continued to fuck Kylo. It felt better than how she imagined fucking him on the couch at the strip club would feel. Pressure was building deep within her womb as his cock hit the spot that only he and Ben have been able to reach. She knew they ruined her for other men. She knew no one else would give her the same pleasure as they both have delivered to her. She loudly whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, fucking him as hard as she could so long as he hit that spot. A mix of gasps and screams filled the air as he thrust up to meet her movements until she completely fell apart. Her whole body shuddered, and her blood felt hot as her orgasm hit her. Kylo adjusted his position and held her head against him as he fucked into her, slamming into her over and over again just as he wished he could when she worked at the strip club: dry humping him, dancing on him, teasingly running her hands on his body. He growled when he came just moments later, surprised he lasted as long as he did. 

With a heavy sigh Rey kept her head on Kylo’s shoulder as they both came down from their orgasms.

“You’re so amazing,” Kylo whispered into her ear, running his fingers through her hair. She slowly rubbed her forehead against him then turned and looked at Ben who looked absolutely memorized looking at her. “I knew you would like taking over, being in control of everything.” He smiled when she let out the faintest of giggles. “Don’t get used to it Kitten. I love being in control.” Rey smiled as goosebumps traveled down her body and sat up to look at Kylo.

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” she whispered back with a lift of her brows. “And what about you, Ben?” She looked at Ben.

“I love being in control of everything. But seeing you in control as you just were, I’ll hand over the reins more often for you, Sweetheart.”

“How about you tie me up with those reins.”

“Fuck,” Ben and Kylo moaned. Kylo kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth before Ben took her by the chin effectively breaking the kiss to claim her lips next.

“Let’s see how hard you came, baby.”

Both Kylo and Rey let out a low hiss through their teeth as she stood. Such a lovely sight, their mess of fluids over his cock, pelvis, and thighs along with her cunt and legs.

“I’m calling it now. I made you squirt again.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Rey whined and hid her face behind her hands.

“What? It’s natural. I just happen to know how to drive your orgasm better than Ben-”

“Kylo, shut the fuck up.” Ben glared and handed Rey a towel.

“You felt so good, Daddy.” Rey winked at Kylo then cleaned herself. “I’m so fucking exhausted.”

“It is getting late. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Ben.” Kylo stood and wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist.

“We’ve already discussed this. She wants me here, Kylo.” Ben placed his other arm around her waist.

“Oh, you two really do fight a lot.”

“We’re not fighting,” they both answered.

“Oh Kylo, let him stay one more night. I need to go back to my apartment tomorrow anyways. I don’t have any clothes. Rose will start pestering me soon.”

“You can pack some clothes and come home with me next. Kylo, you should be coming up on your shift soon, correct?”

“I go in on Sunday afternoon,” Kylo answered.

“Awe, is that why you want me all to yourself tonight?” Rey smiled and ran her hands along Kylo’s chest.

“Maybe.” He softly kissed her lips. 

“Maybe I’m not ready to go.” Ben pulled Rey into a kiss. “Or maybe I should take her back to my place tonight.”

“I think maybe it is getting late, and Ben stays here. I’ll have Kylo to myself tomorrow night, and Ben, I’ll go home with you on Sunday.”

“I can agree with that.” Ben smiled against her cheek. “What about you, brother?”

“Only because Rey suggested it.”

Taking them by the hands she walked them back to Kylo’s bedroom for a good night’s sleep.

  
  


That really wasn't the case since Ben, Kylo, and Rey woke just hours later ready to go once more. It started with Rey shifting in her sleep towards Kylo and kissing his plump lips. As soon as she registered he was awake she roughly thread her fingers through his hair and slipped her tongue through his partly open mouth. He softly returned her kiss and groped her breast, his cock quickly hardened as she moaned into his mouth.

“Kylo, I want you,” she whispered then nipped his bottom lip.

His hand caressed her face then ran down the side of her body then pulled her left leg over his right and slid into her already wet pussy. His grip on her thigh tightened as their kisses became more desperate, and their breaths grew heavier. His shallow thrusts hit her just right that her panting grew into desperate moans, and Kylo buried his face into the crook of her neck and softly started kissing her skin. The little puffs of air that hit her neck between kisses made goosebumps run down her body.

Rey reached behind her and grabbed Ben’s hand when she felt him stir. She brought his hand to her breast where he happily obliged in massaging her breast, nipping her ear and sucking on that sweet spot just under the earlobe. She grinned when she felt Ben against her back pressed her perky butt against him and playfully rubbed against his growing cock. With a lustful moan he turned her head and took her lips while Kylo began sucking on her neck. Rey turned on her back just enough to run her fingers through Ben’s hair. Their tongues playfully danced against one another’s until Rey loudly whimpered and arched her back when Kylo grabbed and bit her nippple. Ben licked his fingers then moved them down onto her clit and began rubbing circles along her sensitive bud. Ben’s hair fell in front of his eyes as he turned to watch as he teased her over and over again while Kylo fucked in and out of her.

“Does this count as extra credit, professor?” She grinned mischievously when he turned his attention back to her face.

Catching onto her terrible joke “You’re very close to getting an A in my class” -he kissed her again- “only if you ride my cock while I suck on your tits. You only get to come when I say you can.”

She came with a loud moan as Kylo thrust into her hard. She placed her hands on his shoulders then lightly kissed him. With a deep breath he pulled out of her and sat up. Rey rolled back over to Ben then crawled on him. His hand immediately cupped her head as they playfully kissed one another. She took his long shaft in her hand and slowly slid down onto him until he was fully sheathed. She began bouncing up and down then his hand grabbed her by the jaw.

“If you come before I say you can, I’ll fucking fail you.” Ben smirked when she let out a nervous laugh.

She steadily paced herself bouncing up and down his hard cock. She could picture the angry red and purple color of it as the veins bulged. He felt so hard and tight it was going to be difficult not to come as she was already fucking Kylo before she began fucking Ben. Her hands lay on his chest as she bounced. Her wet skin felt cool every time she lifted herself up. Ben pulled her down by the back of her neck and swallowed one of her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple and his fingers squeezed the flesh that was not inside of his hot mouth. His tongue flicked her hard nipple, and her body shuddered.

“Oh God, Ben! Ben, fuck!” She nearly screamed and ground herself down against him, his pubic hair rubbing against her nearly clean shaven pussy. “Oh fuck!”

He released her breast and slapped her right ass cheek. “Don’t you dare come!”

“Okay,” she whimpered and yelped when he smacked the same spot again. “Yes, sir!”

“I’m going to fuck you on my office desk after class and edge you over” -he smacked her left ass cheek- “and over” -another smack- “and over again, then cum inside of you.” He grabbed both of her ass cheeks and slammed into her. “That night, you’ll be desperate to slee,p and I’ll fuck you again and make you beg me to come.”

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, trying to focus on anything but the intense pleasure of his cock, his hands, and his words.

The mattress dipped behind her, and she felt Kylo’s hands ghost against the skin of her back then her breasts.

“Are you really going to make this hard for me?” She turned to look at Kylo.

“Nowhere near as hard as my cock.” He replied, opening the bottle of lube. “Be a good girl. If he fails you because you come, I’ll take back my generous donation.”

“Oh fuck! I’ll be so good for the two of you,” she whined.

Ben took her other breast in his mouth and pulled her down on top of him. She could hear the lube as Kylo poured it onto his hand and stroked his cock with it. Then she felt the now familiar cold wetness as she poured it on her ass. 

“Ready, Kitten?” Kylo asked, lining his cock up.

“Ah, yes Daddy.” 

Thankful Ben stopped thrusting, she took a shallow breath as Kylo slowly slid his thick cock into her. She shakily exhaled as he pushed through. Ben pulled her into a soft kiss and slowly deepened it. Kylo stroked her back with his fingers once he was hilt deep then grabbed her hips and began fucking in and out of her tight hole. Rey would break the kiss with Ben to loudly moan as he picked up his pace of going in and out. She felt both cocks inside of her, separated by what felt like was a thin wall within her. Kylo moaned and dug his nails into her hips. Ben slowly began to thrust up, one hand on her face, the other holding a breast.

“Oh God! Oh fuck!” She hollered feeling them both move in and out. She could feel her orgasm quickly building. 

“Fuck, Kitten, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Such a good girl, taking both of our cocks at the same time.” 

All she could do was whimper in response. Something about the baritones of their voices so close to her amplified her pleasure, as if their voices vibrated through her body and deep within her core, where Ben kept hitting her spot deep within. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” She cried out and both men stopped their movements.

“Did you almost come, Sweetheart?”

“Uhuh,” she breathed out.

“Oh, your punishment would have been so severe.” Ben smirked at her whimper. “Kylo, I think she still needs to be spanked. She should have used her words.”

“I think you’re right,” Kylo agreed and gave her right thigh a hard slap. 

The sound of his palm hitting her skin echoed off the bedroom walls along with her pleasured yelp. Ben slapped her left thigh causing Rey’s yelp to stutter.

“You need to tell us when you’re about to come, Kitten.”

“UGH, yes Da-DDY!” The pitch of her voice went up as they both spanked her again before resuming their thrusts.

“You like being punished, don’t you Pet?” Ben grabbed her jaw then kissed her again.

“Yes, Ben.” 

Kylo nearly stopped thrusting, so Ben could take over, holding her hips in place with the smallest of thrusts as Ben pulled out, then Ben would take a few minutes and try to hold still, so Kylo could take over fucking her. Both would stop when Rey would frantically beg them to stop feeling the waves of her orgasm building until finally:

“Alright, Pet, I want you to come now.” Ben demanded, giving her a particularly hard thrust. “Come all over your professor’s cock!” He roughly groped her breasts and pinched her nipples thrusting up into her harder and harder while Kylo nipped her shoulder and held her throat in his hand.

“Oh!  _ FUCK!” _ She screamed. “Fuck me just like that Ben! Kylo fuck me harder and fucking choke me!”

Both men fucked into her harder. Kylo’s fingers tightened along her throat then they heard her now familiar scream as she came, her body convulsing over Ben’s and against Kylo’s pelvis. Kylo pulled her towards him and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

“Fuck! I’m coming!” Ben shouted. 

If Kylo’s tongue wasn’t down Rey’s throat he might have said the same, instead he loudly grunted into her mouth. Both Ben and Kylo came hard. She could feel their cocks twitch several times as they sprayed ropes of cum inside of her. Rey and Kylo panted against each other’s lips. He slowly let go of her neck and moved down to kiss where he firmly held her. Ben pulled on Rey, and she laid down on Ben’s chest after Kylo moved his head. Ben softly kissed her head and stroked her hair as Kylo slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed.

“I think it’s safe to say we have thoroughly destroyed these sheets,” Rey mumbled against Ben’s chest.

“We need a hazmat suit to just walk in here,” Kylo joked. “Well worth it, my dear.”

“We should probably buy a lot more sheets for our places.” Ben kissed her hair again. He then carefully laid her on her side between himself and Kylo, so they could both hold her while they fell asleep.

  
  


The following morning Rey sat on the kitchen counter towel drying her hair while making small talk with Ben while he made them coffee and Kylo took his turn in the shower. 

“You would tell us if you’re not okay with everything, right?” Ben turned back to her, concern ever present in his eyes.

“What do you mean? I’m happily enjoying having a threesome. I’m sorry if you’re not.”

“No, that is not what I am getting at. Calm down.” Ben stood in front of her. “Us degrading you, choking you, spanking you, the little bit of role play, you would tell us if something bothered you, right?”

“Yes, of course. Is it so hard to believe that I like it like this?” 

“A little. While you are a presence to deal with in my classroom, with your random arguments with me and aside from your passion as we all discuss certain psychological diagnoses, you’re very quiet compared to the rest of my students. You don’t seem like you are part of a group, or a click, whatever you kids call it-”

“Oh, God Ben, you sound so old when you say it like that. I just like to keep to myself… mostly.” She quirked her eyebrows up. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s odd seeing you aren’t like most college girls.”

“I mean, I’m fucking twins without protection. I think that says something.” She threw her towel onto his damp hair and began drying it.

“Rey.”

“If things get taken too far, I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll get you to open up to me eventually.”

“I’ve opened my legs to you. Does that not count?” She playfully smiled.

“No. It doesn’t. I-” The sound of Kylo’s pager interrupted their conversation. They could barely hear his voice after he called the number back along with hasty openings and closings of his dresser drawers and scuffling around.

“He’s getting called in.” Ben took a step back and leaned against another part of the counter.

“I’m on the way.” His muffled voice was clearer before he opened the bedroom door. He paused for the briefest moment looking at Rey and Ben. “Rey, did you leave anything in my car?” His demeanor was completely different. He stood firm but a little frantic as he found his scrub caps and wallet. Rey was now looking at a man about to go perform emergency surgery.

“No, I have everything.” She hopped off the counter and quickly walked over to Kylo as he grabbed his car keys. She grabbed his hand and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry. This will happen a lot if you choose to stay with me.”

“I think I can handle my boyfriend doing what he can to save a life.”

“I’ll try to contact you during one of my breaks over my oncoming shifts. I’ll likely not be home tonight. Ben, don’t corrupt her while I’m gone.” He kissed her once more and ran to his door.

“Oh, I’ll corrupt her alright.” Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, and Kylo gave him a look then left.

“Ben!” Rey gasped.

“He knows I’m playing.”

“I certainly hope so.”

“Should I swing you by your place for fresh clothes? I assume you don’t live in the dorms.”

“You assume correctly. However, there still might be a lot of students in my apartment complex.”

“I’m just giving you a ride if anyone asks.” Ben winked. “We just need to be careful for a little longer, then it will be easier.”

“Okay, yeah… we can do this.” She chewed her lip. “Kylo can concentrate right? Like he’ll be able to focus even after what you said?”

“While my brother is hard headed and stubborn and insecure, he knows patients' lives are at stake. Speaking as a doctor, his patients, as well as mine, always come first. When I was a resident, I took calls in the middle of the night for night shift, because health does not know time. However, now that I am out of residency, I do not take calls in the middle of the night as my practice is during the day. More than likely, one of Kylo’s current patients was already in the hospital and possibly coded or who knows what. I know nothing of Cardiothoracics, but you get the picture. You will have to be the one who is okay with our careers, and we will patiently wait while you begin yours.” 

Not used to someone being so attentive and warm with her, even with him being straight to the point with his answer, Rey bit her fingernail. She liked how Ben and Kylo were completely upfront with her, never sugar coating anything, but their warmth, it was all foreign to her.

“What’s wrong? You have that look in your eyes, when I make you uncomfortable. You need to tell me what it is so I don’t do it.”

Rey nervously grinned. “I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“Use your words and tell me what it is that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Do you want to fuck in Kylo’s bed again before we leave?”

“Diversions don’t work on me Rey. I’ll fuck you and just ask you as soon as I’m done.” With a sigh he turned back to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. “Does it make you uncomfortable talking to people about important matters?”

“Are you going to psychoanalyze me?”

“If that’s what it takes to figure you out. Do you want cream or sugar? Fuck, I don’t even know if he has creamer.”

“I’ve had to explain to Kylo that I’m not used to people being nice to me.” 

Ben looked at Rey and put the coffee pot down.

“During my shifts, he would tell me about his past, and he was always so warm with me. His soft voice was unlike anything I had heard from a man. I noticed he was quick to learn that sudden movements make me jump. I tried not to, but he picked up on it. He said he noticed it the first shift he met me,” she chuckled. “I lied to him that first night. I said clients were not supposed to touch the dancers. There are no rules regarding touch in that club. I’m not used to men, or anyone for that matter taking me seriously and being compassionate and kind. You both get the same look, this look that is warm and-” loving, she wanted to say loving, “it’s just something I’m not used to.”

“I did tell Kylo we shouldn’t try to make you talk, that you would likely run, but Sweetheart, I don’t like making you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable.” She thickly swallowed and found his eyes again. “I don’t know how to respond to kindness. Starting fights makes me feel alive amongst other things. I’m trying to work on it.”

“You have nothing to work on. You’ll find, if you haven’t learned from Kylo already, we grew up in a cold environment. I know you’ve told me you were a child of the foster system. I cannot imagine how that was since you were never adopted. While Kylo and I have our parents, they didn’t know how to be parents. They tried, but they were busy, and emotionally distant. Kylo and I would compete for attention, in every way possible. You remind me of Kylo. You both act out for attention, because it was the only way to get attention.” He studied her face. Her jaw had dropped a little, and her pupils dilated. He softly kissed her cheek. “Now that you are getting positive attention, your fight or flight instincts kick in. It's alright, Rey. Now, instead of fucking on my brother’s sheets, how about we wash the cum soaked sheets and put on clean ones. That way it's one less thing he has to worry about.”

“You actually do care for your brother.”

“Of course I do. That’s why his betrayal hurt so much. I was a fool for not believing him, but what a fucking idiot. But, like I said, he has always acted out, and him bringing my attention to him was for me to realize I was more than likely falling into a trap.” He shook his head. “He did bring us together though.”

“Well, I told you to contact him. And you followed him to a fucking strip club. Dumbass.”

“He said there was a young woman that I could talk to. That she was studying to become a pediatric psychologist. I can only imagine the lip curl he involuntarily made when you said that.”

“Was it involuntary?”

Ben ignored her question. “Between my instant hard on and panic at seeing you, my student, nearly naked, I had no clue what to do. I sat there like a fucking idiot.”

“It did feel great seeing you at a loss of words." Rey smirked then walked to Kylo’s room.

Rey pulled off the comforter, then the sheets. She cursed out the pillow cases as she pried them off. She took one of the pillow cases to her nose and sniffed the distinct smell of his shampoo and something that was just unique to Kylo. Ben smirked at her when he walked in with clean sheets.

“I like how the two of you smell. Don’t judge.” She tried to hide her smile then gathered all the linens.

“Definitely not judging.” 

“You bet your ass you’re not!” She hollered walking to the laundry room. “These sheets feel amazing.”

“Mine will feel better,” Ben called back, knowing damn well he has the same exact sheets.

“Will they? Are you trying to get me in bed already?” Rey leaned into the room with a smirk and wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“Damn right I am. Come here.” Ben finished setting up the bed and extended a hand towards her.

Extending her arm she walked towards Ben until their hands were linked. Ben closed the distance and softly kissed her lips.

“Get on the bed, then lie down on your side.” 

Rey crawled onto the bed and laid down in the middle.

“All the way, to the pillows.” Ben crawled after her. 

Once she lay on her side he laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her then kissed her shoulder.

“Are we taking a nap?” She asked minutes later.

“Yes. I am so fucking tired from last night.” He laughed when Rey lightly snorted. “I promise, I’ll take you back to my place in an hour or two. Besides, now I can say I slept with you on his bed.”

“Oh goodness, you’re doing dirty dad jokes. Go to sleep Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot coming out way, and of course all the dirty Breylo smut I could muster because I have zero self control.
> 
> Thanks guys for all of your fun comments! Your support means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

Rey walked with Ben in the parking garage still feeling a bit strange about being with Ben and not Kylo. Dividing her attention would get easier, she knew this; she only hoped it got easier before the semester ended. He stopped at a sports car near Kylo's parking spot. Rey looked at it confused then smirked.

“What’s on your mind Sweetheart?” Ben asked.

“You always struck me as a Prius kind of guy, not a Whisper kind of man. Kylo and his Silencer didn’t surprise me.”

“A fucking  _ Prius kind of guy _ , not a Whisper kind of  _ man _ ?” He raised an eyebrow and unlocked the car. “Oh Sweetheart, you will be punished for that one.” His lips curled into a half smile.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she got in the car. “My dear Professor, how do you think you can punish me for something so simple?” Rey leaned across the middle console and kissed his cheek. “It was an honest assessment of you.” She then nipped his earlobe and ran her hand up and down his hardening cock. “Maybe we should just get in the back of your car and you fuck me here.”

“No. You’re going to learn that I am a man, and not some guy.” He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he undid his pants. “Go down on me.” He then moved her towards his lap. Rey’s hands made quick work of his zipper and pulled his hard, red cock out of his briefs. He didn’t give her a chance to teasingly lick him as she liked to do, as soon as her tongue was on his cock he nudged her to continue going down. He groaned out loud as she took him in her mouth. “When I come in your mouth, you don’t get to swallow. You will hold all of it until I give you permission to swallow. Do you understand?”

Rey barely mustered out a mouthful of “Mhm” before she began to bob up and down his length. Ben’s fingers tightened around her hair. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back as she ran her tongue around what she could of his dick. She deeply inhaled through her nose then went down as far as she could before his head hit the back of her throat. She held still and ignored his pull on her hair. Drool began to spill out of her lips before she finally went back up his cock, deeply inhaling when she could. She felt Ben roughly pull on her hair, turning her attention to his deep gaze.

“We aren’t playing Daddy’s game, my Pet. Suck my cock; hold my cum, then maybe I’ll let you come later. Do you understand?” He looked at her with the same serious gaze he had in class. She could feel her own arousal pool in her underwear.

“Yes, Sir,” she answered against his shaft, licking it before placing her mouth over the head then going down on him.

“Fuck,” Ben groaned and lightly thrusted his hips up. Rey obediently bobbed her head up and down, occasionally running her hand along below her lips for extra stimulation. Ben would take short breaths and hold them, trying to restrain himself from roughly fucking her mouth. Her drool rolled past her fingers and down his shaft, some landing on his trimmed happy trail. She hastened her motions. Ben released and grabbed her hair over and over again. “Fuck, oh fuck baby girl.” He hissed through his teeth when she rubbed and squeezed his balls. His whole body stiffened, and he muttered, “I’m coming,” before releasing his load into her mouth. Rey, like the good girl she was, held perfectly still, feeling rope after rope after rope hit her tongue, the roof of her mouth, as well as the back of her throat. She tightened her lips around his cock then slowly slid off, just a dribble of cum hanging off of her lip. 

“Open wide. Let me see.”

Raising an eyebrow she slowly opened her mouth just enough for him to see his cum all inside of her mouth.

“Good girl.” He traced his finger on the drop then wiped it on the inside of her lip. “We shouldn’t waste any of it. Remember what I said, do not swallow until I tell you to.” 

Rey closed her mouth, nodded, and patiently waited. Ben gave her a crooked grin and tucked himself back into his pants, started his car then put his seatbelt on. “Safety first, Sweetheart. Buckle up like a good girl.”

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed just the slightest before she sat back in her seat then put her seatbelt on. Ben pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive.

“Don’t worry, my apartment isn’t that far away.”

Smiling like the cocky bastard he was, he reached up to the compartment above his rearview mirror then placed his sunglasses on, then pulled his reading glasses out of his front pocket and placed them in the compartment. Rey sat perfectly still with his salty seed mixed with her spit in her mouth. 

“There’s First Order Memorial, and right over there is New Hope Medical Center. But, I’m sure you already knew that,” he said less than two minutes later and gave her another pussy clenching smirk, clearly enjoying the fact she couldn’t speak because that would require her to swallow without permission. 

Ben loved being in control over every little thing possible. Rey noticed Ben had driven around the same block twice and glared at him. He could feel her annoyed eyes and once again smiled before pulling into a nice apartment complex near the hospital. Like Kylo, he had an assigned spot. Once he pulled into it he stopped smiling and turned off the car then looked at her.

“Open.” 

Lips trembling, she opened her mouth and hoped the cum and spit wouldn’t dribble out.

“Good girl. Lean your chair back.” He stared at her, eyes not blinking, studying her pink cheeks. “Lean your chair back.”

Rey pressed the button and reclined her chair until he told her to stop. He unbuckled both of their seatbelts then leaned towards her. He popped the button of her jeans then uzipped them. He watched her intently, making sure she didn’t swallow, accidentally or on purpose, and slowly slid his hand in her underwear.

“So wet.” His fingers rubbed up and down her folds. “You are such a horny little girl. Aren’t you?” He watched as Rey nodded her head then held perfectly still. They could both hear the occasional car drive by. Ben dipped a finger into her pussy. Rey canted her hips just enough. “Don’t swallow.” 

Dipping a second finger into her pussy, he began to move them in and out and softly kissed her cheek. Her breath quickly became heavy. Her need to swallow only growing stronger, pussy throbbing under his touch. Her nipples hardened when he mouthed her cloth covered breasts. She tried to moan, but the vibrations of her voice jostled the fluids in her mouth. Her eyes pleaded at Ben for mercy, but he only curled his fingers and fucked them into her harder. She bucked her hips towards his hand, feeling and hearing her arousal build up around his fingers. Her toes began to curl. She could feel her orgasm nearing.

“Swallow my cum,” he demanded, and she more than happily obeyed. “Such a good girl for me.” He pulled his fingers out of her wet center and slowly licked her juices off his index finger.

“I didn’t come yet,” she whispered.

“I’ll let you come later.” He moved his hand towards her mouth. “Lick my finger clean Sweetheart.”

Rey opened her mouth, and he stuck his middle finger in. She licked and sucked on his finger until he shoved his index in. She then swirled her tongue around both digits with a whine. Ben pulled his fingers out then kissed her, tasting a mix of her sweet arousal and the faintest taste of his salty seed.

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to drive me home, so I could grab my things?” She glared at Ben when he smirked again. “You really are an asshole.”

“Next time, you can sit there with my cum in your mouth during the long drive home then. I figured the short drive to my home-”

“With repeated drives around the block-”

“Would help warm you up to a longer drive tasting my cum all over your tongue.”

“You really are getting a thrill out of this. Aren’t you?” She huffed, still turned on and wanting a release.

“My Pet, can you blame me?” He kissed her once she raised her seat again. “What’s your address?” He turned the car back on then typed her address into the gps. 

  
  


They made it to Rey’s apartment about fifteen minutes later. This did make her grateful he purposely went to his apartment complex first. Given he drove around the block two times, she couldn’t help but think he would do the same with her apartment.

“Alright, my naughty Professor, no judging my apartment, the state that it's in, and no snooping around in my room.”

“What if I wanted to see what kind of toys get you off?” He gave her a fake pout. Then, looked around the not so busy apartment complex. "Are you sure none of your classmates live here?"

"I do enjoy watching you squirm." Rey smirked, then got out of the car, walking towards her building. She smiled to herself when she heard him shut his door and catch up to her in just a few quick strides. 

"You just started teaching your class last Fall?"

"Last Spring." 

"Rose interns at New Hope Medical Center, but in radiology."

"I doubt we have crossed paths then." 

  
  


A short elevator ride later they wake down a small hallway to Rey's apartment.

"Rose, I'm home! Please behave!" Rey called out, then sighed with relief when Rose didn't reply. "She must be out in town for now." She tossed her keys on an end table. “So” -Rey ran a hand through her hair- “I should pack clothes for tonight?”

“You can pack them for tomorrow night as well.” Ben walked through the living room, looking at their decor.

“Don’t you have a morning class to teach on Mondays?”

“It’s in the afternoon. It used to be morning, like our Tuesday class, but for some reason got bumped up to the afternoon mid semester.” He looked down at the magazines on the table.

“Oh please don’t!” She walked over as he picked one up to look at it.

“ _ Sex sessions that landed me in the ER _ . I kinda wish I brought in my reading glasses.” He looked down at the other headlines. “ _ Little mouth moves that makes oral sex better _ . Oh Sweetheart, you did your homework after all.”

Rey bit her lip and tried not to smile as he gave her a smile that made her knees weak. “Are you thirsty?”

“Not as thirsty as you.” He skimmed through the magazine. “I will need to drop you off here, before my shift, and I’m assuming before your class with Professor Lobot. If I wasn’t teaching there, I would drive you myself,”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to explain yourself. Besides, I can easily take the train back here.”

“If you think I’m going to have you stay the weekend at my house, fuck you and make you take the train back home, think again.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience-”

“Stop. Right there, just stop.” He waved his hand at her. “You’re not being an inconvenience, not after I forced my way into a three-way relationship. Let me take care of you however I can without arguing with me.”

“You didn’t force yourself into-” She stopped when his face hardened. “You must have known I wanted you in that way. You caught me looking too many times. I’m not fucking you out of pity if that’s what you think.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Then don’t say stupid shit like you forced your way into a threesome.” She took a small step back when he stepped towards her.

“Are you accusing me of saying stupid shit? Have you heard what comes out of your mouth?” He placed his hands on her waist and walked her towards the hall that led to the bedrooms.

Rey excitedly bit her lip and placed her hands on his arms. “You do say stupid shit, all the time.” She squealed when he picked her up. “Second room on the left,” she huskily muttered. She moved his hair out of the way and placed kisses along his ear before nipping it.

Her back met the soft mattress. His lips met hers as his knee wedged itself between her thighs and rubbed against her sex.

“We should speed this up along before your roommate comes back,” Ben muttered then stood to remove his pants.

“Are you always so energetic?” Rey threw her shirt off and pulled her pants and underwear down.

“Is my sex drive always this high? It seems to be much higher with you around.” He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of her. “My hand could only do so much while I was single.” One hand grabbed a breast while the other cupped her mound. “Your breasts, your tight pussy, I’d fuck you all day if I didn’t have to worry about breaking you.”

“Oh, you do have a way with words my dear professor.” She giggled as he pulled her legs up his chest. She grabbed her comforter as he slammed his way into her. “Oh fuck! Fuck!” Her voice shook as her ass bounced off of his hips.

“Does your needy little cunt like that?” 

Her only response was a loud moan followed by another  _ fuck. _ Ben smiled against one of her ankles then open mouth kissed the skin followed with his tongue sliding over it.

“Oh fuck, Ben!” Rey growled through her teeth.

Ben stopped thrusting with a small smirk and lowered her legs as he pulled out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rey gasped.

Strong hands moved her legs until they were eagle spread. The inside of her thighs began to burn as he pressed on them just enough with a wicked smile across his handsome face. He lowered himself and gave her pussy a slow lick before enclosing his mouth over her. She felt his strong tongue flicking inside of her walls. He would aggressively run his tongue out over her folds and up to her clit over and over again before diving back inside. Rey grabbed his hair and bucked her hips, as his mouth opened and closed over her wet folds and clit repeatedly. His teeth would graze over her slit and nip at them, pulling on the delicate flesh then resume tasting her. Rey tried to close her legs, but his strong hands held her thighs down. Her heavy pants turned into desperate cries. He smiled against her as she came, swallowing her cum greedily then sat up. She barely had a chance to recover before he thrust himself home. She sat up, grabbing his arms with another cry. Her trembling hands cupped his strong jaw and kissed him, tasting her arousal on him. He lowered her back down and continued pistoning his hips.

“Did you like tasting yourself?”

Rey laughed and arched her back. “Yes, I think you taste better. Oh fuck, right there, yes, right there!” She moaned out, her nails leaving tracks in the wake. She could feel the whole mattress move with Ben’s strong thrusts. The bed and her breasts moved in an almost fluid movement as he fucked her. Ben came with a restrained moan, his face nearly beet red, his veins popping out. His chest expanded greatly with each heavy breath. Their heads snapped to the bedroom door when they heard movement and muffled voices in the living room.

“I think we had an audience.”

“Oh fuck.”

“You say that so often.” Ben smirked and pulled out of her.

They quickly redressed and Rey packed a bag of clothes and other essentials. Rey took a deep breath then opened the door. Once out in the hall she could see her roommate grinning ear to ear as she stood in the living room.

“I have never been so jealous of your pussy! My boyfriend and I are wild, but that was downright feral!” Rose happily exclaimed then looked at Rey’s bag. “You’re going back to his place again? Rey! I’m so fucking proud of you! Hi! Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome!” Rose waved her fingers at him.

“Rose, try not to scare off Rey’s… boyfriend. Is he a boyfriend?” Finn stood to greet them. “You look familiar.”

Rey looked at Ben as he took the bag out of her hand then extended his right hand out to Finn. “Kylo Ren.”

“THE Kylo Ren? Cardiothoracics Kylo Ren? Oh man!” Finn excitedly shook his hand. “I’m a huge fan. I’m interning under your father. Doctor Han Solo! Not that I go around announcing who my bosses are, sir. Why do you work at First Order Memorial and not-”

“Oh, Finn, I’m sorry, but we have to go.”

“But we just got here and quietly waited for the great mating dance to end, Peanut.” 

“Peanut?”

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late, whoa, hey. What’s Be-” Poe Dameron walked in and looked at the group.

“We really do need to go. We have dinner reservations.” Ben interrupted and smiled at Rey’s friends then wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’m surprised you’re still hungry!” Rose raised her eyebrows and grinned at Rey. “It was good to meet you Kylo!”

Poe mouthed the name Kylo then caught the glare from Ben and Rey before shifting out of their way.

  
  


“Don’t tell me you know Poe.”

“Both Kylo and I knew him when we were younger, and he works with our mother.”

“Naturally.”

“Of course.”

  
  


Ben’s apartment was just as lovely as Kylo’s. The furniture and decor were a little lighter than Kylo’s, but it still felt familiar. She slowly walked around checking out his books and a few plants he had on the window sills. She couldn’t help but feel his place did have a bit of a femine touch, then she remembered Kylo telling her how serious Ben’s previous relationship was. At least on Ben’s side, he was looking for a commitment, that woman was looking for easy money. 

“So...” Rey glanced over at Ben who was watching her explore. “Am I,” she lightly chuckled and felt embarrassed for wanting to ask her question.

“Rey, just ask it. Whatever it is, I’d rather it not distract you during your stay with me.” He placed his reading glasses on the counter along with his keys and wallet.

“Am I your first rebound after” -she nervously swallowed, catching his darkened eyes- “after your ex?”

“I wouldn’t call you a rebound,” he softly offered. “I did try to go on a few dates, but it never went any further. I couldn’t bring myself to trust anyone to really go any further.” He nervously ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “It got to the point I moved out of my old place and moved in here. I couldn’t stand being in my old home.” 

“Oh, Ben, I’m so sorry.” Rey walked over to her brooding professor turned boyfriend.

“It was a good reality check. Kylo wasn’t the only one who tried to warn me. And, in the end, it was nothing less than I deserved. I knew he was interested in her. I heard he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, and I still had my way with her. So you see Sweetheart, both my brother and I are scumbags.”

“Yes, but you're my scumbags.” She flashed a smile and kissed his cheek.

He lightly laughed. “My mother insisted on decorating. I’m a man in his thirties, and dear old mom had to decorate.”

“I think it’s sweet she helped you out.” Her smile had a hint of sadness in it. That’s when Ben finally understood. She never talked about her childhood, why she referred to herself as a nothing, a no one, why she was convinced he and his brother would fuck her and leave her. 

“You’re not close to your mother?” His voice was tender.

“I don’t have parents. I’ve told Kylo. I guess you should know now.”

Ben thought back on one of their conversations during a study session.

_ “Why did you choose pediatric psychology?” _

_ “To better understand a child’s development. How one’s trauma can affect them as they grow up, and how to help them.” _

“You were never adopted?” He moved her hair behind her ears.

“No. I thought that was obvious.” Rey smiled again, but it was clear to Ben she wasn’t ready to talk about it.

The speed of his thrusts were nowhere near as fast as they were in her apartment earlier, but he still hit her spot just right. If he wasn’t pushing her closer to an orgasm, she would accuse him of being too nice or sympathetic. She didn’t need sympathy because she wasn’t wanted as a child. Ben and Kylo made her feel wanted, and she wasn’t ready for anything to ruin it. She wasn’t ready for his tender kisses, or his extremely soft love making. She wasn’t ready for the tears that threaten to spill over as they both came.

Rey also wasn’t ready for the sweet goodbye as he walked her to her apartment early Monday morning. Almost as if he didn’t care if someone recognized him. He kissed her in the hall in front of her door.

“I made a copy of my key as well as Kylo’s key. I’ll take you to his apartment this afternoon, after I’m done with my lectures. His shift ends later today. While I’m sure he might be tired, depending on how his emergency surgery went, the very thought that you were with me all weekend… he’ll need to see you. And I know you are ready to see him again,” Ben whispered against her lips.

“You actually care for your brother?” Rey smiled and kissed him again.

“And you.” He felt her pull away. “Rey, I know our dynamics are different than what we’re all used to. We can make it work. You need to realize my brother and I have been head over heels for you for quite some time. You’ll need to try to get used to us telling you how much we care.” 

“I would like to see Kylo today. You’ll be fine with that?” She looked at Ben with hopeful eyes.

“Of course, but first-” he moved her hair out of her way and kissed her neck then began suctioning a bruise on her. She quietly gasped, arousal pooled in her underwear as he sucked and flicked his tongue against her skin. “I don’t have time for anything else. But, there’s a promissory note. I’ll meet you here after your classes.”

  
  


The morning hours flew by in the blink of an eye. Once Rey’s classes were over she drove back home to her apartment, somewhat relieved Rose didn’t ask too many questions. Ben arrived a few hours later and drove her to Kylo’s. He wasn’t as tender with his kiss goodbye. He was nearly feral. His tongue dominated her mouth, leaving her wanting more, the sly smile he gave her confirmed he riled her up on purpose. He watched her enter Kylo’s apartment then left.

  
  


Kylo parked his Silencer in his spot and leaned his head against the headrest of his seat. He felt like an asshole. He didn’t have time to message Rey after the emergency surgery. He took a quick nap in the on call room before the beginning of his actual shift. He was exhausted as he normally was on Monday afternoons. This time he wouldn’t be napping before seeing her. He wasn’t even sure when he would see her. He knew he was too tired to be driving. He grabbed his things and walked into his apartment building, nodding every so often at one of the other tenants he came across. A short elevator ride later he was on his floor. He quietly walked in and tossed his keys on a nearby table then hung his jacket in the hallway closet. When he closed the door he saw Rey standing nearby. His jaw slackened, and his eyes widened with surprise.

“You’re here,” he tiredly stated with a small smile.

“I am. I hope it's alright,” she sheepishly replied, meeting him halfway, watching how his eyes looked at her as if he didn’t believe she really stood before him. 

He cupped her cheek and gave her a long chaste kiss. “It’s perfect.” He smiled before kissing her again. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck, and he picked her up. “I didn’t expect you to come back.”

“I wanted to, and Ben said it would make you happy.” She wrapped her legs around him and moved her hands to his ears, softly cupping them. “I want to make you happy.”

“You do.” He looked down at the mark Ben left on her neck then moved to the other side of her neck. He lightly bit down causing Rey to tighten her hold on him with a gasp then smiled as she felt his tongue glide across her skin before he sucked on it.

Carrying Rey to his bedroom he softly groaned as she kissed his neck. He stood her at the foot of his bed. Adrenaline rushed through him as they helped strip each other out of their clothes. They both sat on the bed. Kylo’s hand cupped her pussy. He slowly teased her wet folds with his fingers as she ran her hand up and down his cock. She ran her thumb across the tip and brought the precum to her lips, moaning at the taste of him, at the feel of his fingers diving into her. She stroked him once more, increasing her speed as he increased his. He studied her face as he fucked her with his fingers and slowly laid her down as she began to unravel. He kissed and nipped at her breasts. She softly moaned as she came, then gasped when he pulled his fingers out of her. She smiled at Kylo as he lined himself up then entered her. She ran both of her hands through his hair as he pumped in and out of her, kissing his plump lips over and over again. Kylo placed one hand on the mattress while the other explored her body. He whispered praises against her. She felt like he was worshipping her and actually allowed herself to enjoy it. Like Ben, Kylo wasn’t fucking her roughly. He wanted to make Rey feel good, make love to her, make her realize she was everything to him. For the second time that day, Rey cried. She was wrong about Kylo, he did care for her. This wasn’t just about sex like she had accused him of over the last several weeks. She smiled against his plush lips causing him to smile and cup her cheek. She began gasping loudly as he hit her spot over and over again, making her come once again before he slightly sped up, coming with a moan against her neck moments later.

  
  


“He coded out, but we were able to revive him,” he quietly whispered, running a hand up and down her arm as she laid against him. “I told you he was a dead man walking. He’s lucky the transplant came in when it did. That’s what that call was about. He was immediately moved to the top of the transplant list. Honestly, that kind of shit pisses me off. I know he had no control over what timing of his heart attack, but some of these patients have been on the list for months. I guess he backed out of that procedure he was trying to get, or was refused.” He felt her softly kiss the pectoral she lay next to. “My shifts are long and frequent. I hope you know this.”

“I do. I’ll always wait for you, be here for you when you want me.”

"You'll have to be careful how you divide your time. We can't have you exhausting yourself." She tightened her arm around his chest. "What's the matter?"

"How quickly and how hard I have fallen for the two of you. It scares me. I almost feel comfortable, and it's only been a few days."

"Think of it this way, it's only been a few days of sex. But your relationship with me and with my brother is longer. It's been steadily growing, stronger and for the better in my opinion. It's good to be scared. It means you're alive. But Rey, we will not abandon you. I know you felt that way growing up and that you acted out because it was the only way to get attention. You don't have to worry about doing that now. We're here now. You're not alone."

Rey took a small, sharp breath and looked up at him as the truth hit her. "Neither are you." She smiled as he leaned to her and kissed her. "You know what's great about leaving my job? I don't have to get ready to strip, because I'm already buck ass naked for you," she lightly joked. "However, anytime you need help relieving the tension and you want those lap dances again, just say the word, and I'll rub you down like, what was it that you said, a cat in heat?"

Kylo chuckled against her hair then kissed her forehead. “You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I was thinking about how good it would be to see you ride my arm,”

“Oh, Daddy, don’t tease me.” She slowly traced the muscles along his bicep then gave it a good squeeze. “I can't wait to ride this giant slab of muscle. I can’t wrap my hand around your cock, and can barely grab your bicep.”

“Are you trying to inflate my ego?”

“Maybe,” she lightly sang.

  
  


Rey’s hearty moans and panting breaths filled the air while Kylo watched her utterly fascinated and completely turned on a few hours later. She rubbed her pussy up and down his firm arm over and over again. He held her ankle with one hand and ran his other hand up and down her leg as best as he could as she rode his arm.

“Oh fuck, Rey! You look so fucking hot! You’re making a mess all over my arm.” He pulled her ankle to his lips.

“Fu-uck, oh God. Oh Fuck,” she groaned at his arm moving.

“Touch yourself.”

“Ah, where?”

“Your clit, your breasts, both. Fuck.” He lightly bit her ankle, then sucked on her skin as she moaned.

Swaying her hips back and forth over and over again she took a breast in one hand and licked her other fingers before teasing her clit.

“Oh, good girl. So good for Daddy.”

“I wanna be good for you, Daddy.” She squeezed her breast and pressed harder against her clit.

“Yes, baby, keep riding Daddy’s arm, then I want you to ride my face,” he demanded.

“Oh Daddy, you want to eat my pussy?”

“Yes, I’m starving, Kitten.”

Her moans grew louder. She rode him faster and faster, excited Kylo was letting her just use his body as he patiently waited to eat her out. She slowed down with a whimper, imagining his tongue diving in and out of her. As if he could read her mind, he grabbed her calf and gave her a slight pull. Shakily she got off his arm, her sticky juices felt cold on his arm and her legs. Kylo moved on his back and grabbed her, lowering her down on his face. His mouth lapped her pussy several times before he dove his tongue in with a wanton moan. His fingers dug into her skin as he ate her out like a man who was starving, just as feral as she always suspected he would be.

“Oh fuck, Daddy, just like that.” She ran her hands down her breasts and pinched her nipples. His piercing gaze didn’t miss her movements. His cock began to ache. 

Rubbing his nose against her clit, he lapped her pussy again, happily swallowing her sweet nectar. Rey began to grind against his mouth, encouraging him to rub her clit again.

“Oh, Daddy! I need you to fuck me.” 

His tongue ran up her slit once more then sucked on her clit.

“Please, please, Daddy!” Rey whimpered.

His teeth grazed her clit then her folds. He moved back just enough to lightly blow air on her, sending chills down her body.

“AH. Fuck! Daddy, fuck me, please!”

“Ride my cock, baby.” He pushed her off his face. “Ride my cock and come all over me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sliding down his large cock she began riding him. Kylo reached up and massaged her breasts then sat up and took a breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple before sucking on her then repeated the action on the other breast. She leaned over him and licked his chin and lips. His hands grabbed her ass, and he began slamming into her pussy. 

“Come for me. Come for Daddy.”

Rey couldn’t respond with words, only cries of lust. He squeezed her ass tighter and slammed harder into home. She finally screamed his name as she came. Kylo found her voice to be the most beautiful sound in the world. He came with a soft moan. Rey’s lips found his. Her hand lovingly caressed his cheek.

“Was that good for you Daddy?” She smiled then kissed him again.

“What do you think? But I gotta tell you, I could really go for a rotisserie chicken right about now.” He smiled as she laughed. “You have your atrocious eating habits. I have mine.”

“Anything you say, Doctor Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end! I wonder what will happen next? Will our trio stand United? Will Rey choose one or the other? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a HUGE shoutout to my Beta [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for all of her help!
> 
> **Spotify playlist for this[ Breylo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=yFepfGVIRXCsLM5jvLNvNw)**

The last few weeks of Rey’s semester flew by. Ben, Kylo, and Rey were a little tired due to their extracurricular activities. Rey had several interviews and had been called back to New Hope Medical Center for her internship as soon the semester ended. Rose was initially a little upset with Rey for abruptly quitting the club, but then discovered their rent and utilities were already paid for for the next year. Rose jokingly told everyone Rey’s pussy won her a Sugar Daddy. 

  
  


Christmas had come and gone. Ben was the only one who went to the family dinner. Kylo flat out refused to go, and Rey did not feel comfortable going given their situation and how new the relationship was. Ben kept the relationship with Rey quiet and didn’t bring up how the feud with Kylo had ended. There would be too many questions, then knowing their mother, she would start calling Kylo. Everything would have to happen on Kylo’s terms _if_ he felt comfortable enough to talk to his parents again. 

Naturally when Rey was accepted as an intern at the same hospital Ben’s practice was, and where their mother was chief of surgery, Leia Organa had to meet her as Rey did put both men down as references. Leia started off with the typical questions asking about Rey’s field of study, what school did she go to, what does she hope to gain from the program, a ten year plan, and how she knew Ben and Kylo. Rey told Leia the truth: Ben was her professor and happened to meet Kylo one day, nothing more, nothing less, just that she somehow made a good enough impression on both to be able to use their names as references. That settled the curious mother for the time.

Rey slowly began telling the twins more about her life, how her foster families were the stereotypical families that enjoyed the extra money instead of spending it on things she needed like clothes that fit. She was surrounded with other kids and was only noticed if someone suspected she did something wrong. She slowly enjoyed being accused of sneaking food or of stealing money. Some of her foster parents would strike her when they accused her of lying. In one home it happened so often she got into the habit of protecting her face. The adrenaline she felt when fighting back made her feel alive. She later felt she liked it when other people picked a fight with her. It made her feel less invisible. It also pushed her sexual drive when she began dating. Compliments made her uncomfortable. When she finally did start accepting silly little sayings such as “you're pretty” or “I really like you” she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. She slept with his best friend then used him until she found another guy who was hotter and gave her whatever she wanted. Any time she suspected someone felt too attached to her or that the power balance might shift over to him she dumped him. She continued this practice until she got into college and buried herself in her studies. She often looked back full of self loathing for how selfish she acted towards everyone. She felt panicked when Kylo showed interest in her from the start, her panic only grew when she quickly learned how interested he was and how she discovered she truly enjoyed her evenings with him. Her feelings for Ben were also genuine, but she thought it was just a silly crush because she was lonely and horny, and there was only so much her vibrators would do.

But now, they were in a good place. It had been seven months since their three-way relationship began. Her hours were chaotic, as were Kylo’s. Ben had a more predictable schedule, but they managed to work things out like dinners and visits at their homes, one on one sexual activities as well as their threesomes more often than they thought possible. The Solo twins loved sharing her almost as much as they loved their one on one time with Rey. But fucking her at the same time was a pleasure like no other. Watching the other pleasure Rey was also an amazing experience the twins enjoyed. While it was awkward at first and led the men to bicker, they learned to deal with it and enjoy the experience, even praising each other when Rey screamed, came, or squirted. Yes, the trio was in a good place where everything felt almost perfect.

  
  


Rey’s moans filled Kylo’s room as she ground down against him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on his chest the same time he reached up and massaged her breasts.

“Oh Daddy, I love it when you feel me up.” She loudly gasped as he pinched her nipples.

He brought his mouth over her breasts, moaning against her soft skin then ran his tongue over her. Sucking on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue he pulled back. “You know Daddy loves to worship your body.”

Rey wrapped her hands around his head, threading his hair through her fingers with a deep lustful sigh. “Oh please, please Daddy!” She rocked her hips faster. “Please keep going.” She roughly gripped the roots of his hair with a hiss when he took her other breast in his mouth.

With a low moan he wrapped his arm around her and repositioned them, putting Rey on her back and began pistoning his hips. Rey arched her back off of the mattress. Her smile was enough to almost make him come. “Kylo, oh fuck, like that,” she panted as he slammed harder, feeling her inner walls clench around him, hitting her spot over and over again. Their lips grazed each other over and over again, teasing one another until Kylo pulled back and fucked into her harder. The sheets rustled under them. She swore his large mattress moved a few times reminding her of the time she finally brought him to her apartment. He fucked her so hard the mattress moved off the box spring right into the nightstand knocking her lamp off.

“Come for me, Kitten,” he grunted. His hair stuck to his now sweaty face. “Come all over Daddy’s cock.” He licked his thumb and pressed against her clit mercilessly as she cried out. “That’s it baby.” He excitedly watched her chest rise and fall with each desperate moan. “After you come, I’m pulling out. You’re gonna swallow my cum. Be my cumbucket.”

“Fuck, yes, Daddy. I’ll be your cumbucket,” she all but yelled then came after a few more thrusts. 

Kylo quickly pulled out of her and crawled up her body as Rey propped herself on her elbows. He hastily stroked his cock in front of her. “There’s Daddy’s sweet whore.” He ran a hand through her hair and grabbed a fistful of it. “Daddy’s little cumbucket, open for me.”

Rey opened her mouth and looked up at him, licking the tip of his cock as it rubbed against her lips. Every now and then his fingers grazed her mouth or chin with his desperate pumps until ropes of cum hit her mouth and her chin. Rey stuck her tongue out with a smile, catching what she could of his thick streams.

“Good girl. Now lick my cock clean.”

Rey swallowed. “Yes, Daddy.” She quickly licked his cock, tasting herself on him mixed with the salty taste of his cum. She felt the pad of his finger trace his spend off her chin. She pulled away from his cock, licked his finger clean, then wiped any other remnants from her face, licking it off of her fingers.

Kylo moved off of her and propped himself on his elbow. His eyes looked over her body. “Baby, you’re so perfect.” He smiled at her as she lightly laughed. 

Rey was still trying to accept their compliments, but still preferred to be called “whore” and “slut” by them, mostly while they were fucking of course and every now and then in jest in normal conversation. She curled her body next to his. She smiled when he kissed her hair then happily sighed with a small moan, wrapping her arm around his frame.

“It’s only because you’re so good to me.” She felt his mouth open as if he were about to speak, then felt the small puff of air from his sigh. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kylo, I’ve been around you long enough to know when you’re frustrated.” She got back up on her elbow and looked into his lovely whisky colored eyes.

“That, or you’re using your psychological mind tricks on me.” He gave her a half smirk, but in his eyes she could see he was holding back. She had seen this look several times over the last few weeks.

“I’ve never.” She ran her hand up and down his arm. “Come on, Kylo, tell me.” She moved her hand from his shoulder then traced his lips. “You know better than to make me nervous.”

He kissed her fingers. “Even if I say it, you’ll get ancy, or run.”

“Is it bad?”

“Not in my opinion, but, you… your iffy.”

“Kylo.”

“Rey.”

“Kylo, please just tell me.”

“Tell you that I’m in love with you, that I’ve been in love with you, that I want you to move in with me, but I know you’re afraid of letting people love you, that moving in would scare the shit out of you. How I already know if you agreed you would also want Ben to move in, that we would need a bigger place.” He studied her eyes. She completely froze during his confession.

“You’ve been holding on to this,” she finally managed to say.

“Because I know I always jump the gun, and I didn’t want to frighten you, Dear.”

Her new nickname still makes her blush weeks after he started calling her it. "On one hand-" 

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to feel the same, but it's only fair you should know, but don't run away from me Rey." His face held relief along with his love, but his firm tone tried to hide his worry.

"Yes, Darling."

"I know you need time to th- wait, Darling?"

"Is that not-"

"No, it's perfect, and I'll take it. Goodnight before you take it back." He laid them both back down on the bed. Rey snuggled against his chest and felt his tense muscles relax.

“Kylo-”

“Mm?”

“The lights are on.”

He deeply sighed. “I know.” Once she moved he got up and turned off the lights, happy she wouldn’t be able to see his frown. He knows she didn’t expect him to proclaim his love and his desire for her to move in, Ben as well. She practically lived at both places and sometimes all three would be at his place or Ben’s. He laid back down and reached for the covers, only to be bumped into by Rey. She placed the comforter on him and pushed him back down then laid back down on his chest. Kylo expected her to sleep with her back to him.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

Kylo laughed. “You had to wait for the lights to be turned off.” 

“Shut up and take my love!” She could hear his heart rapidly beat as she laid on his chest. “Kylo, I’m also in love with your brother.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “Have you told him?”

“No.”

“You need to.”

“I think you just need to shut up and eat me out. This is too deep of a conversation.”

“I love your sexual appetite,” Kylo growled while sitting up then making his way between her legs. “Ben and I are going to have a lot of fun buying new toys for you tomorrow.” He mouthed her pussy with a moan. Rey gasped and bucked her hips. Kylo pinned her hips down with his large muscular arms. “You love the idea of us teasing and fucking you with toys, don’t you Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Arching her back, she was frustrated she couldn’t rub against his mouth as he lapped her over and over again. She whimpered as he added his fingers to her already over stimulated walls. She grabbed his hair when he sucked on her harder, his tongue ever so playful as he alternated between flicks and long, slow licks. He pushed his fingers up, driving her closer to the edge.

“You’re ready to come. I feel it. I can feel you are ready to lose control. Come on Baby, let go,” he purred against her.

Kylo mouthed her again and increased the pressure of his fingers before roughly pumping them. It already became too much for Rey. She pulled on his hair as she came. He wantonly moaned into her and lapped her sweet nectar. Rey slowly released his hair and fell back on the mattress. Sweat she didn’t know formed rolled down her chest. She took slow, deep breaths and felt her eyelids get heavy. Her adrenaline from their earlier sex, their professions of love, and his feral pussy eating was fading. She felt him move off the mattress and faintly heard him tinkering around in the kitchen after hearing him wash his hands at the sink.

Just as she was falling asleep she felt him sit next to her. He softly said her name and sat her up, giving her a glass of water. As she brought the glass to her lips Rey finally decided she could get used to this. To be cared for and to be loved. And she could offer her love and care for both Kylo and Ben. He took the empty glass from her hands with a kiss to her head before she laid back down. He pulled her into his arms after he laid down, as he had every night they were alone together. Yes, Rey Niima could get used to this feeling.

  
  


Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck as he bent down to kiss her. They all just arrived at the Resistance Wet Dreams sex toy shop. Rey, while no stranger to toys, couldn’t help the pink that spread across her face when they first suggested they go. She found herself blushing again as they walked into the store. She normally bought her things online, but Rose told her this store just opened and was to die for. The moment she brought it up to Ben and Kylo during dinner, she swore they nearly came in their pants. The sex that followed was extra hard, extremely rough and was promptly followed by a relaxing bath for Rey to help her body relax.

“Why don’t you go find something that interests you, Kitten?” Kylo brought her palm against her lips. He already had that look in his eyes. He would fuck her right then and there if it weren’t illegal.

“What about you, Daddy?”

“I have some ideas,” he said before kissing her. She could feel his hard cock rub against her. “Daddy said find something that interests you.”

Rey looked at Ben who had the same lusty eyes and stern face as he agreed with his brother. They watched her slowly walk down an isle.

“She seems very happy today.”

“We had a serious discussion last night.”

“I’m a bit jealous. It takes her some time to open up to me about anything serious.” Ben frowned and pulled up a package of a double penetrating vibrator. “This looks like it has potential,” -he picked up another double penetrating vibrator with more ridges- “or this.”

“Why not both?”

“What was the discussion?”

“This little one has a remote. Holy fuck, so many of them have remotes, but she could wear this out in town, and we just randomly turn it on and tell her to not make a peep.”

Ben pursed his lips then deeply inhaled through his nose, cock twitching at the idea of Rey trying to be quiet during an orgasm in public. “Kylo, holy fuck, what was the conversation about?”

“I told her,” Kylo quietly replied watching Rey examine something. 

With an annoyed sigh Ben glared at his brother. “We agreed we wouldn’t tell her yet. What the actual fuck Kylo? You’re lucky she didn’t sneak out while you slept- oh fuck.” Ben’s voice broke off and his lip curled. “You.”

“Me?” Kylo’s brows creased and he looked at Ben.

“She loves you. Fucking great.”

“Stop being fucking dramatic.” He gestured in Rey’s direction. “Search your feelings Ben, you know how she feels about you.”

“Never quote Galaxy Wars while we are holding sex toys ever again.” Ben pointed a large, blue, veiny dildo at his brother.

Kylo held up a large, thick, red dildo with two large balls. “Mine’s bigger.” He swiped his dildo at Ben’s with a playful smirk. Ben tried not to smile.

“She told me mine is longer, but yours is thicker.” He gave Kylo’s dildo a rough smack then noticed a button on the balls. He pressed the button and smiled a goofy smile when the blue dildo lit up then jabbed it towards Kylo's shoulder.

"What the actual fuck?" Kylo muttered and looked at his red dildo then grinned even broader, for his too, lit up. "The dick is strong with you, Solo, but my dick is stronger."

Rey watched in near horror as the two full grown men began swatting the glowing red and blue dildos at each other, stabbing each other in the arms, stomach, trying to take ball shots.

"This happens all the time," the employee said matter of factly. "There's a yellow one over there."

"Oh, I get dicked down by both of them just fine; I'm not getting in the middle of this cock fight." Rey smiled as the employee gave her an approving smile.

Ben gave Kylo a shrug as Kylo raised his red dildo, eyeing down the veiny shaft, past the bright light glowing beautifully red while the blue light nearly sparkled as Ben spun it around. They swung their weapons of choice towards each other until the last hit caused both dildos to begin to vibrate and pulsate in their hands. The cashier let out a fake cough. Kylo straightened up and turned off his toy.

Ben cleared his throat, turned off the dildo, and walked to the lube, glancing at Rey as an employee helped her out. She looked over at Ben and smiled. While her smile was contagious, his smile was not as genuine. He felt jealous his brother told her first and was apparently on the receiving end of a love confession from her first. Rey’s smile faltered then her attention turned back to the employee who brought over a few riding crops. She carefully studied them then winked at Ben. He was rock hard now. 

  
  


Kylo came up behind Rey as she was checking out. “You know we would have got that for you.”

“I don’t need you buying everything for me.” Rey smirked. She felt Ben’s hand on her waist and leaned into him. 

As the cashier handed Rey her bag she looked at Ben and Kylo then at Rey with wide eyes and a smile Rey didn’t particularly care for. Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head and gave her waist a squeeze then paid for his things followed by Kylo. Ben grabbed Rey’s bag and walked her outside.

“What did you get?” Ben asked her, placing his hand on her neck. His thumb ran up and down her throat. His lips took hers before she had a chance to answer. He slowly backed her up to the passenger door of his car.

“I think you’re desperate to find out,” Rey said between kisses.

“I’m desperate for you.” His tongue swiped hers again with a shaky moan.

“Should we go back to your place or my place?” Kylo asked.

“Mine. I have the garden tub with the jets. She’ll need the after care by the time we are done with her.” Ben’s eyes bore down onto Rey’s. “Isn’t that right, my Pet? We have the next two days to do as we please.” He smiled at her tiny whimper in response. “Maybe we need to look into something with a jacuzzi at some point. Get in the car, like a good girl.” He unlocked his car then closed the door once she sat down. Ben and Kylo exchanged knowing looks. They were both on a one track mind with wanting to fuck her: sex, relax, eat, clean the new toys, and fuck her with the toys, then fuck her until they come. Ben got into his seat and immediately stuck his hand between Rey’s legs, shifted her dress out of the way and ran his hand against her moist underwear. “I knew you would be wet already. I can’t wait to get you home.”

Rey placed her hand on his and rubbed herself against his fingers. “Stop playing around then and take us home.” She pulled his hand up and licked his fingertips.

  
  


Rey felt like they made it back to Ben’s apartment in record time. Kylo unzipped her dress as Ben unlocked his door. They barely made it inside the apartment before they started stripping like sex crazed idiots. Kylo ripped her panties down her legs and mouthed her cunt as she stepped out of them. Ben bent down and began to suck on one of her breasts, slowly stroking his cock as he lapped her nipple. Rey let a loud moan out feeling their tongues and their hands explore her body.

“How do you want us baby?” Kylo finally pulled away. Her arousal glistened on his lips and chin. He slowly began fingering her as she looked from him to Ben.

“I want you both at the same time,” Rey gasped as Kylo’s fingers stretched her just right. Ben cupped her chin and deeply kissed her. Kylo licked a few more stripes along her pussy and sucked on her clit, smiling as he felt her spread her legs just a bit more. Rey finally broke the kiss with Ben and ran a hand through his hair. “I want you to fuck my pussy while Kylo fucks my ass.”

Ben lifted her up as soon as Kylo moved out of the way to find one of the new bottles of lube. Rey placed her hands on Ben’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around Ben’s waist. He held her firmly in one hand and aligned his cock at her entrance then looked into her eyes. He walked her back against the wall and fucked her against the wall. They both began gasping and moaning with each thrust. 

“Oh fuck, Rey, do you feel how wet you are?” Ben groaned. “You're dripping you were just short of begging to be fucked.”

“I’m always just short of begging for your cocks,” she giggled as he backed her away from the wall and gasped as she felt Kylo’s tongue along her inner thigh. 

Ben paused his motions long enough for Kylo to lick her arousal before he moved along to her ass. Ben slowly pumped in and out of her, Rey lowly moaned then whimpered as she felt Kylo’s tongue encircle her tight hole. His large hands grabbed her ass and he ran his tongue over it several times. Kylo pulled away and opened the lube. He poured some on his fingers and slowly inserted them into her ass. They knew she was more than used to them fucking her ass, but they always made sure she was ready for them. He poured lube on the tip of his cock and ran it over his shaft. Once more Ben stopped his thrusts and began sucking on Rey’s neck as Kylo slowly pressed his cock into her ass. He let out a low growl as he always does, feeling her tight walls against him. Rey dug her fingers into Ben’s shoulders and placed her other hand in his hair, moaning as Kylo began to fuck in and out. Ben and Rey thrust their tongues over each other with a moan then Ben slowly began to piston his hips.

“Do you want to hold Kylo as well?” Ben whispered.

“Yes. Ah.” She groaned out as Kylo dove deeper into her. 

Kylo stopped moving as she placed her arm around his neck. Now holding onto both men as they fucked her she kissed Kylo’s cheek then kissed Ben. She felt so full with their cocks in her, both slamming in hilt deep into her. All three of their bodies shook as they stood there in the entrance of Ben’s apartment, wildly fucking, sweat running down their backs and arms. Rey wantonly moaned their names and screamed when they hit into her just right, Ben and Kylo growling and moaning in response to her voice and body’s reaction to them. Both men kissed and licked her neck, her shoulders, whispering praises, grinding in and out over and over again. When they weren’t kissing her, they looked at her face watching her reactions, and looked into her eyes when she opened them. They both took turns teasing her clit and breasts when they slowed down on their thrusts. Rey was ever so thankful for the men's strong physiques, being able to hold her up while fucking in and out. Her body began to tighten as her orgasm neared.

"Good girl, Kitten. Come for us. Come all over Ben's cock."

"Doing so well my pet. I'm gonna fill this pussy with my cum." He made her look at him and kissed her. "Such a good little slut taking mine and my brother's cocks. Come for us like a good girl."

Rey whined as one of them pinched her nipple while the other flicked her clit before rubbing it roughly. 

"Ah, fuck." Her head landed on Kylo's shoulder. 

"Be a good little whore for Daddy, and come," Kylo whispered against her sweaty forehead, thrusting harder into her.

Ben's hands roughly grabbed her ass, and he slammed into her. Rey let out a broken scream as she came. 

"Such a good girl," Kylo growled.

"So good for us, with your sweet, tight pussy," Ben moaned. Rey could feel his cock twitch.

"And tight little ass," Kylo breathlessly added before thrusting once more then coming.

They thrust into her a few more times as they filled her with their cum, riding themselves and Rey through their orgasms. Rey turned to Kylo and kissed him first. Rey’s whole body shook, the angle to turn back to him didn’t help, but his massive hand on her throat kept her in place. Kylo broke the kiss then ran his thumb along her lips before pulling out. He wanted nothing more than to put the new butt plug with the red jewel at the end in her. Keep his cum inside of her for a bit longer. She then turned to Ben who still held that look of jealousy behind his coveted expression. Rey gave him a small smile before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben pulled out of her, his arms holding her tightly against his solid chest. He slowly lowered a hand to help lower one of her legs to the floor then the other.

“You normally don’t look so annoyed after sex,” Rey muttered to Ben.

“It’s nothing.”

“But you are annoyed?” Rey nearly glared at Ben, but felt his spend quickly trickling down her legs and looked down. “I’m going to start the shower.” She felt Ben’s hand on her arm as she turned away.

The sound of the shower running in the master bedroom caught their attention. Neither noticed Kylo had snuck away to start it. Rey thought perhaps he was giving her a minute to tell Ben how she felt, but she wouldn’t do it in this circumstance and with his obvious foul mood. She looked down at his hand then his eyes.

“When I say whatever is annoying me is nothing, then it’s nothing. Don’t you worry your pretty little head over it.”

“You are picking the wrong time to be condescending with me.”

“I’m not trying to be condescending. Sweetheart, I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“Are we? Because I’m ready for some fun and don’t want to worry about why you’ve looked upset since the sex shop. Wasn’t it your idea?”

“I beat Kylo to suggesting it. We both reacted the same way, and you know this.” He kissed her cheek. “I think we’re fine.” He kissed her other cheek. “I hope we are more than fine.” He kissed her lips. “What do you think, Sweetheart?”

Rey simply smiled and nodded at him then returned his kiss. She took him by the hand and walked them to the master bathroom where the shower had _just_ enough space for the three of them. Ben had been looking into bigger apartments, just as Kylo had. They just needed her to agree and approve. Ben needed to hear her say those three words she had said to Kylo though. Now he couldn’t tell her in fear that she would say it to not hurt his ego.

  
  


The hot streams of water from the multiple shower heads poured over their three bodies. No sooner than the soap was rinsed off their bodies Ben pushed Rey against the cold shower wall and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his half hard cock and began stroking him. Ben let out a broken groan and shifted over just enough to let Kylo in. Kylo kissed her deeply, his hand on her throat, their tongues battling for dominance. She began stroking his cock, enjoying the feeling of bringing these men pleasure.

With a smirk she got on her knees and took Ben’s cock into her mouth while continuing to pump Kylo’s cock. She bobbed her head back and forth, running her tongue along Ben’s shaft over and over again. Both men let out quiet moans and began grabbing her wet hair. Her mouth came off Ben’s length and shifted to Kylo’s. Her hand busily continued to pleasure Ben as she repeated her actions on Kylo. Hearing her name off of their lips made her feel euphoric. She wanted to hear her name from them for the rest of her life, their mouths, no one else’s. She knew she was possessive, but never knew until now how possessive she could get. She wanted both of these men to stay by her side. 

Feeling the tight pressure on the roots of her hair she moaned and moved her mouth back over to Ben’s cock. She held her breath as he began thrusting into her mouth and cupped both Ben’s and Kylo’s balls in her hands. She wanted to smile as their moans echoed off the bathroom walls. She wrapped her hand around Ben’s length and began pumping him and enveloped her mouth back around Kylo’s. 

“Make me your cumbucket,” she demanded after a few minutes, hastily stroking their cocks then licking the weeping heads, tasting that small hint of saltiness. 

“You’re gonna swallow my cum?” Kylo began stroking himself.

“Yes, Daddy.” She looked at Ben with desperation in her eyes. “Come in my mouth Ben. I’m your cumbucket too.”

“Anything for my Pet.” He moved her hand and began pumping himself.

Their dicks were just inches apart as they hastily stroked themselves. She teasingly licked and sucked on them waiting for them to finally come. They pulled back on her hair at the same time to still her moves. Warm ropes of cum hit inside her mouth, her lips, her chin. Ben and Kylo moaned and hissed through their teeth. She swallowed what she could then quickly sucked the head of Ben’s cock, making a loud popping sound when she pulled off of him before doing the same on Kylo’s.

“Fuck, Rey,” they both praised.

“Baby, we’re going to make you feel so good. I hope you’re well rested.” Kylo grabbed her right hand as Ben took her left.

The cold shower wall met her back again. Both Ben and Kylo’s hands met her core. Their fingers pressing against her inner walls. She moaned and whimpered in surprise. The intensity of their eyes told her not to speak.

“We’re going to fuck you nonstop with our cocks and with all the new toys we bought. We’re going to keep you full of our cum.”

In unison their fingers pumped in and out of her. She could hear her slick arousal building up between their fingers.

“Tie you up, tease you until you _beg_ to come.”

Two thumbs swiped and pressed on her clit. Their free hands each massaged a breast. Their fingers were rapidly building up that deep pressure within her. Her moans were turning into cries. She needed her release.

“Spank you, ride you, choke you. Then you’ll beg for more.”

Despite the hot temperature of the water, Rey had chills run down her body as the men looked at her with their sexy yet mischievous grins. She tilted her head back as they hastened their movements, pushing up on her upper wall. She rocked her hips with their movements. She closed her eyes. Her legs felt weak, toes curled, and body tensed. Ben and Kylo let out a joint “ooh good girl” as she came all over their hands.

All that could be heard was the water bouncing off their bodies and shower walls and Rey’s short breaths. When she finally looked back up at them, they each lifted a brow with a knowing look.

“Give me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!!!
> 
> Thank you all for your sweet and sometimes hilarious comments. Your support means the world to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> **I will be updating this fic every Thursday.**
> 
> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
